


Big Big Love

by AltaGraye



Series: Big Big Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Gore, Brotherly Love, Childbirth, Comfort, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Fight, Demon Dean Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Feels, Feral Behavior, Fluff, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, Magical Tattoos, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Paganism, Polyandry, Pop Culture Refrences, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Psychological Trauma, References to Drugs, References to Knotting, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sam Winchester Has Sex, Season/Series 10 Spoilers, Self-Harm, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Shameless Smut, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, Time Skips, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, labor, omega issues, original female omega character - Freeform, pregnancy symptoms, semi-graphic depiction of childbirth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 81,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltaGraye/pseuds/AltaGraye
Summary: Maia is an Omega with a big problem, having just been saved from a dark past by two Alpha Winchesters. Can she battle her feelings, morality, and still toe the line between sanity and love? in order to stay alive she needs to make a life changing decision.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Jo Harvelle/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Big Big Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780387
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Strawberry Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so some feedback would be awesome. I literally just discovered the Omegaverse a week ago and now I'm writing about it. so to say the least I'm a tad underexperienced but I want to write this anyway. What can I say I'm hooked. if you have any questions or concerns, feel free to PM me.

Maia age: 25 (6 years difference from Dean and 2 years from Sam)

Dean age: 31

Sam age: 27

Approximate season: 6

Approximate year: 2010-2011

Quote:

“I was thirsting for knowledge and he had a car. I was caught somewhere between a woman and a child… Like strawberry wine and seventeen.” -'Strawberry Wine', _Deana Carter_.

* * *

Chapter 1: Strawberry Wine

** Dean: **

Pulling up to the complex, I’d caught my first whiff from the end of the block. An intoxicating mix of strawberries and wine. After, Sammy left into that huge pit that was Hell. Leaving me alone, his _sacrifice_. It left the biggest God-damned hole, one that I didn’t even think was real. At first I’d spent some time with Lisa but I never really felt whole about it. And I had to leave real fast ‘cuz with Ben just being there, made me want to slash him in the middle of the night. I knew he wasn’t mine and that would have been a problem, if I’d stayed. After, I just town hopped doing cases as best I could and spent my nights chuggin’ booze or when my rut hit I would go on a vamp nest killing frenzy when I wasn’t in the _mood._ But when I was rearing to get my rocks off I would pay some ‘Mega night-walkers who were willing. ‘course I wore a rubber even though I really didn’t want to. But it’s not like in that fucked up situation I needed a pup around.

I needed purpose, so desperately I needed purpose. And just when I thought I was really at the end of my rope, Sammy’d came back. Hell the way I feel now, I’m getting’ whiplash from the ups and downs. Tonight is definitely an up day. Working cases with Sammy again, man I thought I’d never see the day. To be sure, I took in a deep breath, letting the wonderful scent fill my nostrils and settle in my blood. Still there, even more now that I stepped out of Baby. With a creak, Sammy stood and closed his passenger side door. My head turned to his,

“Hey, you smell that?” I asked looking at him from across Baby’s roof. Sam’s brow furrowed just a bit, questioningly, but took a whiff anyway. His shoulders shrugged, “What? Heineken, depression, and false hopes ‘n’ dreams?” Sam usually always would pick up on the same scent that I had any questions about. So hearing him not being able to smell what I did, was a little concerning but otherwise I brushed it off.

Sam came over to the drivers side, now on the sidewalk, and pointed rudely to a bar across the street. I caught a glance of the name craning my neck to peer at what he directed to. Hair of the Dog. _Very funny_. I let the thought leave my mind as I stepped up to the apartment complex with Sam to my side. A chain link kept the doors together, piece of cake. I let my claws grow just enough to sever the bond. We’d heard from Bobby that this place was a real nightmare. He didn’t know all the details but he thought somebody had been stashing Omega’s either for fun or for finances.

The thought made me sick and Sam decided to tag along. Not that refusing to go with me would have been a viable option anyway, being pack leader ‘n’ all. Sam yanked the door open first and I covered my nose immediately, the wafting thick stench of blood and death settled through the air. Faintly I could still smell something sweet. Like being in the middle of a strawberry field after a fresh rain. All my instincts told me I needed to go up there and check it out. It was more so a curiosity than a rut thing, although as we got closer inside, I’d felt twinges of _need_. Sam spoke up before we got into the center halls.

“Man, all I smell is death. I don’t think we should find anybody. I highly doubt an Omega could make it out of this alive.”

we trudged on reluctantly, not knowing what we’d find, but knowing it was gonna be really bad.

“Yeah, I know. It smells like a few dozen Alphas had a frenzy and killed each other.” I surmised opening the second set of double doors. The stench of blood and death was much stronger now, and oddly I could smell the strawberries too, like they were buried under all the carnage. It was absolutely horrific. Not only realizing what we’d stepped into but how everything was left.

Sam scoped out the rooms, more like cells. “Holy shit, this place was an Omega Mill.” everyone mostly female ‘megas were shot to death in their chained beds. Some did have beds others didn’t. About half of the departed were visibly heavy with pups. The massacre had happened too long ago to try and save the poor pups anyway. How tragic.

_What kind of sick fucker_? Sam had gone to another part of the room, like a medical room.

I joined him, looking at the dead was starting to make my stomach churn. There was an entire wall of cabinets full with Heat suppressants, each with names labeled. I picked up one with the name Maia lazily scrawled on it. _Jesus fucking Christ, this was brutality… suppressing heat too long could be fatal once the meds wear off and oof the heat that comes back with a vengeance, hard to imagine._ Most of the bottles had Maia’s name on it. Why so much for one person? Did this shit even work? I thought it was all black market hullaballoo. Made up shit for a quick buck, designed for a sucker willing to take the bait.

As we exited the room the scent struck me again. And I had a feeling to go the end of the hall and to the left, following it.

“You caught a lead on something?” asked Sam following behind me, giving the other rooms on this side of the building a quick look. Sam and I were safe, we didn’t sense any other Alphas in the building.

“Yeah, I just have this fucking, feeling.” I stopped at a door with a black plaque labeled, M-0. _M?_ I twisted the door knob, and Sammy and I opened the door. It was dark so we flipped on the light, it flickered wildly before finally being able to hold the light in place, illuminating the room. In the center of the room was a female ‘mega. She was chained to the ceiling by her wrists, and her ankles were chained to the floor, at least they gave her a chair to sit in. this was the place where the scent was strongest. I tentatively continued further into the room, Sam behind me. There was no gun shot visible from the front of her. Sam looked around inside the cabinets, which were filled with more heat suppressants.

The woman, had all the quintessential features of a ‘mega. Relatively curvy middle, but not fat, wide hips fit for birthing, dainty extremities, long chestnut hair that stopped at her midriff, and waved at the ends. Her body was peppered with bruises and her lip was busted open. She’d been beaten severely, hard to tell if she was still alive. But the scent told me there was an iota of hope left. I didn’t smell anything from the others.

Sam cringed and covered his mouth, turning his head, disgusted. I inched closer, and her head shifted, her chest rose shakily and she wheezed. _She’s alive?!_ My muscles moved on their own, I was to her side in no time. Looking for a way to free her. I figured I could chance pulling at the chains at the top of the ceiling, seeing they were half way out anyway.

“Sam, help me! Get her feet.” I said as I pulled down on the chains with gusto. Sam’s claws are a little, just a little sharper than mine, able to cut through some metals. Hopefully he’d be able to cut through the backs of these bolts and we wouldn’t have to search the compound for a crowbar, that most likely wasn’t here. With a final attempt I yanked at the chains, sending concrete bits everywhere, but most of the debris landed in my hair. Her arms flopped into her tender thighs like a trout caught on a line. With a little more effort, Sam was able to free her ankles from their metal binding.

If she wasn’t so damaged, coincidentally making her look more frail, which made me start to feel like wanting to scent her or making me want to protect and take care of her. Maybe it was a very odd concoction of both. Sam stared at her, keenly picking up on my feelings for her and backing off a little. I checked her neck, no claim. To be sure I took in her scent by where a claim should be, again no sign of, being claimed. Great this is even worse. My heart started to beat quicker in my chest and her wonderful scent started to intoxicate me.

In my momentary daze, she burst to life taking her chains and wrapping them around Sam’s neck- choking him. She quickly sat back down and reverse head-butted me with all the strength she had. The back of her scalp landed square on my nose. “Ah!-Fuck.” I felt warmth trickling down my lip, _blood_. Such behavior was unheard of, especially from a ‘Mega. Although such a thing wasn’t so illogical, being beaten within inches of her life, being the only living thing in the complex, and having two Alphas in the same room, with myself being affected deeply by her scent.

It was a fight or flight mechanism, most likely. Or maybe she was one of those rare spunky ‘megas? That last thought made my heart skip a beat, and really made he drool a bit. But I had no more time to think about that, she was running out of the room and towards the exit, but before that she had to get passed the rest of her massacred Mill-mates. Luckily for us she’d slipped on some blood that had still been slick, she hit her head real hard on the tile floor. She’d groaned in pain and blacked out once we’d caught up to her. Sam had the idea to take one of Maia’s bottles and shoved it in his pocket, for interrogation and research purposes. I carried her into the back seat of Baby noticing a gash on her head from when she fell. Sam got a little closer and I growled at him, low, possessive. What the Hell? I’ve never done that, not to him. I’ve done it to rapey alphas at pubs but not Sammy. He backed away and got in the passenger side. I hopped into the driver seat.

“Sammy, I’m sorry. i-” my voice was confused as I peered through the rear-view to back up.

“No I get it. Really. It’s natural.” Sammy said staring out the window at nothing and no one. I saw his jaw tense.

Where should we take her? A hospital was the first place I thought of, but on the other hand I really wanted to take her back home to Bobby’s, set her down on my bed, and shower her with a bunch of my shirts, I wanted to _comfort_ her. I couldn’t tell if this feeling was intense rut or pity.

“Where are you going??” Sam interjected momentarily snapping me out of my thoughts.

“What?” I asked not getting his question. Sam pointed to the street sign we passed, my foot never letting up on the gas pedal.

“Are you taking us to Bobby’s? Dude, she’s beat. She needs _doctors_.” Some part of me wanted to reason with it but I came to a crucial realization.

“No. It’s better to take her to Bobby’s, she ain’t claimed, Sam. And there’s no telling how long she’s been hopped up on that stuff. There’s plenty of Alphas in hospitals, most of ‘em are highly paid doctors. I mean what if she goes into heat?” I explained my side of the story, as I spoke my idea sounded more logical, and the right thing to do. Sam turned his head, ripping his gaze from the window.

“Yeah, like you’ll be able to control your _urges_ , when she does.” he was angry, was that the Alpha in him or his morality speaking? I couldn’t tell. I scoffed at him, flitting my eyes away from the road for a moment, to stare at his eyes.

“I don’t, _we_ don’t condone rape, Sammy. Never have. Pack rule number 1, always. Only schmuck Alphas who either don’t give a shit or can’t keep it in their pants do fucked up shit like that.” I firmed my voice to let him know I was serious, my teeth clenched.

Sammy sighed and returned to look out the window. As we got onto the main highway, I floored it, hoping we could get to Bobby’s before she woke.

* * *

** Maia: **

My head ached and throbbed with every beat of my heart. I groaned, not recognizing the smells that wafted through the air. The thickest was the one I gravitated towards the most, Whiskey with notes of coffee. A fainter one but still ever present was pine trees- which I enjoyed but not as much as the first. The third was hard to pick up on, but for the most part I could smell old leather and that kind of distinct smell when you walk into a body shop. It was the kind of machinery.

“Jesus, a _Mill_? And this bullshit? She’s lucky she’s breathing.” a gruff voice spoke, it was heavy with rasp almost like he’d been smoking a little too long. I heard the rattle of something in a bottle. “She pregnant?” he continued to ask. I heard some heavy footsteps step a little closer, and my nose caught that irresistible Whiskey-coffee scent.

“Don’t think so, but there’s no telling. Half of those ‘Megas were with pups. Ugh, never seen such a thing. Terrible. Makes me wanna find the fucker and slice him up myself” this Alpha’s voice, it was like molasses, smooth and rich, velvety, and very comforting. It made my tender bruised flesh hurt less. I needed that. I needed the hurt to be over, gone.

The pine tree scent was further away, like it was tentative, cautious to overstep boundaries.

“When the time comes, we’ll be ready, but we need a plan. Who knows how many Alphas this _business_ holds? We can’t just go in claws extended and teeth gnashed.” this Alphas voice spent time enunciating better than the other two, was smooth like warmed butter. They were inside the room. Talking about my precarious situation.

The gruff man spoke again, “And you’re the only one that can smell her? How intense is it?”

a loud sigh came from the right of me.

“It’s aces, I-i don’t have words.” Sweet molasses, the sound was so close to me, I wanted it closer still. A growl came from the gruff man, like a curse at the problem before him, it wasn’t animalistic though, “Dammit Dean, if you rut--”

A shrill sound of wooden chair legs scrapped against the floor as he stood to his feet.

“I know, Bobby! I’ve never felt like this before, with a ‘mega. But fucking, look at her, she’s one touch away from breaking. She ain’t claimed or nothin’, so believe me I’m holding it all back. We don’t do that anyway, it’s wrong, I need permission to do it. Those’ve always been house rules.” I could sense the anger and purpose in that voice, the one with whiskey, _Dean_. Even his name exuded strength and sounded so nice to say in my head.

“Shut up! She’s awake.” Said the voice from the threshold. I opened my eyes, no longer trying to act asleep and snoop, knowing I’d been caught. I opened my eyes and saw the older, shorter man leaned up against a dresser near the foot of the large encompassing bed, to his right and closest to me was a very attractive man. Tall, toned back muscles visible through his tight fitting grey t-shirt. He’d had just enough shadow on his face to make my thighs twist. He gawked at me over his shoulder, perfect jade-like orbs staring back and into me. I tried to shift in place, a wave of pain stung inside my shoulder, “Ah!” _Dislocated_. I started to pant through it. Dean came over to me, “Hey try not to move, they messed you up-”

From the pain and from these Alphas being strangers I wouldn’t let myself be overtaken like my Omega nature told me, not after how _He_ treated me. I very rudely interjected him, exerting that I wasn’t something to be trifled with, Omega or not.

“I know what they did to me. Thanks for the rescue, Galahad but I don’t want to be Alpha-bait, tonight. So back off!” I gave my best growl as I sat up in the over-sized bed. It was over-sized by my standards, knowing the way Dean was practically swooning over me, and the heavy scent of whiskey, it was safe to surmise this was his bed, he’d put me in. I got up, the bruises aching against the pressure as I rose, that was something I was used to, after 2 years of being in that hole. The thing that was gnawing at me was my shoulder.

Ever so slightly I felt the rough calloused finger tips of Dean brush my shoulder blade, the one opposite of the injury. I growled louder and gnashed my teeth at him. While doing this I felt a murmur in my core. _Heat_? It’s been so long I couldn’t tell anymore. Dean stopped but stayed close enough for me to feel his warm breath on my skin.

“Your shoulder’s dislocated. I can fix it. Had plenty myself. Just, let me help you.” He said. My instinct was to submit, I hated that feeling, I’d learned my lesson the hard way in the Hole. But with the pain still distracting my every thought I figured it would be better to let him do this one favor. I turned to the side, watching his every move like a hawk, so that he knew I meant business, very strictly business. He placed a hand on one side of my aching shoulder. And the other hovering over the other side in front, ready to snap it back in place. _Here goes nothing._ His green orbs looked latched onto mine wanting to watch my reaction. Without warning, using his gaze as distraction he pressed firmly and twisted my shoulder back into it’s socket. A loud crack rang out.

My free hand gripped Deans sheets, my claws advanced and dug themselves into the flesh of my hand. My teeth gritted against each other.

“ _Fuck_!” I snarled through my breath. There was a firm sadness in dean’s eyes. He was upset that he was hurting me. The pain slowly dissipated. I put my feet firmly on the wooded floors and Sam was a wall of flesh in front of me, un-moving. His frame was so big compared to my own, I bet he could brave a tsunami and make it out alright. My head barely came up to the base of his chest. Was I just unrealistically tiny? Fucking Omegas. Born to be the bottom of the totem pole. The scent of Pine, it too was starting to send waves through me. This is bad. really bad.

I stuffed my worry and sensations down. “Move, tree.” I would have laughed if my mind hadn’t been racing. I felt like a Beagle standing up to a Mastiff. His gaze was cold and sure until his eyes flitted up past me to Dean’s. Sam’s head rose and he shifted out of the way letting me past him. _That was tense, I’ve never been in a family with so many Alphas. The Hole, did not count as a pack, we were livestock, meaningless heated puppets begging for a knot. Well, everyone except me. Alphas and even Betas would come and go, making deals. Getting one or two of us sold a week._

Just as I was about to walk out the front door. Dean yelled at me. His scent now overwhelming the entire room, he was desperate.

“Walk out that door and you’ll die. Other Alphas will come for you when your heat hits, when you’re weak. And they’ll fuck the life out of you.” his voice was strong and full of command, just like an Alpha’s nature. I knew he spoke the truth in the back of my mind I knew it too. But being here, in this house full of strangers with one of them, I was clearly breaking to, terrified me. Sam came down the stairs and Bobby followed after him, watching the scene unfold. My finger pads brushed the coolness of the door handle. I want freedom. But not at the cost of my life. It was very difficult for me to push down my emotions in this moment. But if I’m to survive, I need to think wisely. I let my lungs fill with air and released trying to quell the oceans in my mind.

I turned on my heel to face the three Alphas. I didn’t look at them, especially Dean. I crossed my arms in front of my chest covering my breasts, the pressure left an ache, my time in the Hole left no surface of my body without a bruise. Sam looked at the suppressant bottle again, examining it’s label.

“Do you know how long you’ve been on these?” he asked. My eyes started to well with salty tears threatening to spill over onto my bruised cheeks. I stared at a wall and a picture frame with a younger looking Bobby with Sam and Dean in their teens. I liked my lips and dragged my tongue across one of my canines, fighting back my tears. I didn’t want to show weakness.

Dean stepped closer to me, the whiskey getting better and better, “How long?” he asked. My eyes flitted to his.

“I haven’t had a Heat in two years.” the warm wetness falling down to my chin as the words left my mouth. Just that alone, without the possibility of Alphas, had me scared to death. My next heat was going to be a one way ticket carrying me to Hades in a hand-basket. Bobby’s jaw fell from his mouth. He’d adjusted his hat and cleared his throat, not believing my secret.

Dean blinked, and chuckled but not in a good way. “That’s ridiculous! _Unbelievable!!_ ” his tone was full of anger. He ran his hands through the back of his hair, twirled around for a moment taking in the news. he punched at a near by wooden chair. Was he angry because of this impossible situation? I mean two years without a heat. I might as well have told him I was the Virgin Mary, incarnate. My next heat, since I haven’t been able to release eggs, I’m a walking talking fertility bank. I knew that, and these guys weren’t stupid. Dean started to get closer to me, with each step my heart kept pounding, the thumping getting worse. I feel like I'm gonna get a heart attack.

"C'mon, you're safer in my room." his huskiness reverberated into my special parts. My head started to sweat too. He got closer. I put a hand out, no don't come closer. _Yes, please, kiss me._ I could hear my breathing skip beats.

"D-don't. Stay back--" I managed to choke out breathily. My knees gave out and my head lolled against a sturdy frame, among the haze, whiskey. He cradled me against him I felt weightless and noticed he'd already been carrying me back upstairs. I couldn't handle his grip indenting into my flesh just slightly. I made waves crash into my core. I inhaled, my nose against his shirt, full of his scent. The exhale that came after, exited like a moan. And just like that the murmur had become a burn. Even though it's been years and I nearly forgot how this felt, there was no denying it now, I'm in heat.

He used his back to open his door bringing me into his room, his den of sorts. The soreness from my bruises seemed to melt away, all from the whiskey and from his touch, firm-powerful, but oddly gentle. He set me on his bed, covered me in the comforter set, and went to his dresser, grabbing garments. He wrapped them on his wrists and scraped the cloth on his neck before draping them over me. I took a black shirt, one he'd used on his neck, bawled it up and held it close to my breasts like a stuffed animal.

He brushed a few locks from my face, that nearly sent me over the edge, making me moan and sending me into a fever. I dragged my knees up to my frame, in the fetal position as sweat started to bead on my forehead. This was going to be Hell. I would need to fight tooth 'n' nail. But honestly I don't know how long I can last. Not realizing Dean had been asking me a question, he got my attention by saying my name.

"Maia? What do you like to eat?" he asked. Writhing a bit, I tried to focus and gave him an answer.

"Uh. Mmmm. Italian food." I stated, my teeth starting to chatter. He got up and closed the door, I listened close to the sounds of his feet echoing away from the room. I nuzzled my face into his pillow, the softness of his bed seemed to encompass my entire body, I felt like melting into the mattress it was so perfectly and agonizingly euphoric. My mind was racing thinking of something logical to get me out of this snafu. The only way really seems to make sense is if Dean claimed me. It wouldn't take away the risk of my Heat but it would tell other Alphas in the area to back the fuck off. One less problem to worry about, the better. Claiming, it's a lot like marriage, I guess. How typical, to save my life I would need to get claimed. I closed my eyes and daydreamed about Dean sinking his teeth into my nape. I wanted to feel his whiskey in my veins. Permanently intertwining us as mates for life. I smiled at the thought that at least he was very good looking. I moaned, again, this time a bit louder sure that the other Alphas of the house could hear me. One thing stuck in the back of my head, this was going to be a very rough night.

* * *

End chapter 1.


	2. Heat of the moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy... you're welcome.   
> Warning: Heavy smut!! with a dash of fluff. Porn with plot??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments if you enjoyed. Don't be coy. Can you believe this is my first time writing smut?

Maia age: 25

Dean age: 31

Sam age: 27

Approximate season: 6

Approximate year: 2010-2011

Quote:

"In her place one hundred candles burning

As salty sweat drips from her breast

Her hips move and I can feel what they're saying, swaying

They say the beast inside of me's gonna get ya, get ya, get…"

-'Love you to Death',- _Type-O Negative._

Chapter 2: Heat of the moment.

**Maia:**

_Day 1:_

Even in the middle of the night, with the a/c blasting full on, my body felt like it was standing in the middle of a heat wave. Sticking with thick humidity in the middle of June. My brain told me I was dying. I'd tried to stifle the heat by masterbating, the result being only a few minutes of relief. And when the relief had subsided the heat came back stronger than ever, snapping back at me like a drawn rubber band. Dean's scent on the sheets and his clothes was starting to wear off and that was killing me. I needed lasting relief and release. It had been a few hours, Dean giving me some time alone. I had heard arguments from below me, between all three of them. I couldn't make out what they'd been saying but guaranteed it had been about me and about claiming.

The shirts and jackets that had lost their whiskey, I'd tossed them on the floor. My ears picked up heavy footsteps again. The door opened, and Dean came in, with a plate full of classic spaghetti and meatballs. Near the light-switch he flipped on the ceiling fan. I was very hungry for more than just the food, he'd presented me with. He closed the door with the sole of his boot and came over to me, giving me the plate.

I graciously accepted, it had been about a week since I'd eaten anything, if you could call the slop my dealer gave us edible. The first stages of Heat makes you have a glutton period, or gorging stage. It's meant to fatten you up a little, to prepare yourself for a pup. He sat himself on the empty space of the bed near me. His torso aligned against the headboard, his long bowed legs crossed at the ankles, taking up most of the space on the bed. To prevent myself from puking I ate slow. I thought, having him this close to me, would have exacerbated my heat, but it was starting to cool it down. To break the silence I figured I could initiate in small talk. Anything was better than focusing on my heat.

In between gulps of red-sauced noodles I asked him, "introduce me to your pack, Galahad."

Claiming, in this kind of particular predicament, was going to be nothing short of an arranged marriage. So I'd better get acquainted with my whiskey-man. Maybe it was always like this and I'd just never noticed? He chuckled under his breath at my name calling and stared at the ceiling.

"'kay, first things first, my name is Dean not some not some dumbass white knight. The tall one is my brother, and Bobby is kinda like my father. And there's one you haven't met, he's a little different than us. Alright fuck it, I'm just gonna say it, he's an angel." he explained.

I nearly choked on my food. Angels? That was a thing? I mean it's already hard enough living with the whole Alpha, Beta, Omega bullshit, but if " _angels_ " are real then just how much is out there? Wow, I'm starting to sound like an X-files episode. _The truth is out there._

"Excuse me?" I asked looking at him now, my focus distracted from eating, as I finished chewing and swallowed the delicious fork-full. A smiled formed on his Adonis-face.

"Yeah, I know. But he's real. He's searching for God or something, as we speak. Jesus freak. He hasn't been around as long as the others but, he's family, whether he knows it or not."

"hmm seems like I'm really outnumbered, huh? Thanks for this. It's really good." I praised him, shoveling another portion into my mouth before setting the plate down on the nightstand to my right. I shifted my weight, and turned to my left, facing him crossing my legs like preschoolers' do. Sucking in a breath, as I finished my mouthful of food, I asked him, "okay serious question. Favorites game, band, go." A bright white smile formed on his face again, turning in the bed, propping his head on his hand, elbow against the mattress.

"All time? Or decade?" he questioned trying to refine his answer. My face scrunched up, trying to make up mind on which I wanted first.

"Let's start with all time." I said folding my hands in my lap eager to hear his response.

"Too easy. Led Zeppelin. What's yours?" he asked, his eyes reflecting the same giddiness as a schoolboy. My eyes wandered taking in his beauty, making my heart skip a beat but not from Heat this time. I was taking too long with my answer and got embarrassed watching him, watching me.

"My all time. Hands down, gotta be Fleetwood Mac. Legends." I said genuinely despite butterflies forming in the pit of my stomach. He seemed surprised not expecting that kind of answer. Sure it was pretty odd for me to like such an outdated band. That's a two way street. I could have easily said the same about him. Today's music with few exceptions had lost the finesse it used to hold. He must have been thinking I liked some hole-in-the-wall coffee shop band, that would have been typical of an Omega. But I'm just not average. He leaned in a little.

"Really? Interesting. Into classic stuff. That's a pleasant surprise." he smiled gleefully.

The night went on and we continued to talk about sweet nothings. Things that didn't really matter but were icebreakers nonetheless. We talked about food and movies and sports, and things I've missed in the past two years of isolation. We laughed like crazy at sarcastic jokes, reciprocating genuine happiness. I needed this and so did he. It's like we were long lost best friends we never knew we needed. I hadn't laughed like that in years, the kind of gut busting laugh you can't get rid of. He too was content with my company. I got the feeling that he craved the momentary optimism we gave each other just as much as I needed it, like oxygen.

In that moment, I got bold and closed in on him. His lips being my target. His green gaze not leaving my face as I leaned forward, my knees making slight indents in the bed, my hips arching just enough. My lips met his, sweet Whiskey, I could taste it on him. I felt my insides burn again and slick started to flow, dampening my underwear just a bit. The heatwave was back, all from a kiss. His low husked voice hummed against my lips, there was no doubt he had smelled my slick. Did I just send him into rut? Point one, Maia. I held on to his kiss as long as possible until detached from me, and I gasped catching my breath, panting.

I didn't have a whole lot of practice in the kissing department, so I'd have to learn to breathe through my nose, to make the kiss last longer. I could feel the smoldering, spreading through my core and into my cheeks, flushing them. His orbs glazed over my face and body, lingering on my knees and to my center which I left open, I desperately wanted to feel his calloused fingertips on my bare core. I wonder what it would feel like? His hand rested on my knee and the other clasping the base of my neck, thumb behind my ear dragging me in for another taste of my lips. Everything tiny moment of it was pure, raw, bliss. I wanted it to last forever.

However as quickly as it had been initiated, his lips had been raked away, he did not face me. He rubbed a hand across his face. Did he feel guilty? From my injuries? The weight of his body left the bed and my heart started to sink. His boots making heavy, guilt-stricken plods across the room to the door.

"Dean, _please_ don't go." I begged. I didn't want him to feel horrible for the way his body felt. For they way his heart had fallen for me, so easily, so simply. Because I felt the same. He paused hand gripping the door-knob.

"I'm sorry," he spoke in the direction of the door, unable to glance back. It opened and closed, leaving the echoes of footsteps down the hallway and away from me. At first I was sad, and then anger festered from within. If I hadn't been weak enough to get myself beat, if I hadn't been an Omega, then he'd still be sitting next to me. I hate what I am. Lying in bed, without him, was so, so lonely.

* * *

_Day 5:_

The nights were the worst. All I could think about was his company and lack thereof. My heat had been unquenched. He would only come back to give me food and re-scent his clothes. My own had become so drenched in sweat, I'd took it upon myself to clothe myself in his red and black flannels. My bruises faded from bluish purple to yellow and were near dissolved. One morning I woke to see him leaning against the dresser, his legs sprawled out on the hardwood, he'd been sipping from a bottle of Jim Beam. How long had he been there? Not gonna lie, it's kinda creepy. I propped myself up against the headboard.

"Hi, stranger." I said trying to break the awkward silence. He took another swig and set the bottle down with a glassy clank. I rubbed the gunk off my eyes and raked a hand through my messy locks. He waved a hand in my direction,

"Mornin' Sunshine." I hopped my body to the footboard and criss-crossed my legs underneath the covers. A gasp escaped my throat.

"What happened?" I asked, concern clear in my voice. His lip was busted, among other bruises present on his face and forearms. I'm sure there were other injuries disguised from his clothing. His shirt and jean-pants had been ripped and what looked like slashed. _Claw marks?_ I closed my eyes and hung my head realizing what happened. This was _my_ fault.

"Alphas." I concluded. I raised my head and looked at him for confirmation.

"Bingo, Stevie Nicks." he said through another stinging gulp of liquor.

"How many attacked?" I asked wanting to know just how bad it was. His eyes met mine for the first time in what seemed like forever. "Eight."

" _Eight?!_ You fought off eight rut-ridden Alphas! You could've died!" I threw a pillow at him, expressing my concern, only to realize that was a stupid and almost funny outcome. He looked at me with piercing eyes and for the first time I'd felt afraid, like I'd been dangerously toeing the borderline with him. He growled at me, a primal warning. I sat back down on the mattress, in the burst of my emotion I'd gotten to my knees, nearly hanging off the edge of the footboard.

"What can I say? Guess it's love after all." he shrugged finishing the contents of the bottle with a loud gulp. I never thought he'd say that. Hearing him admit it was completely different from just touch and gawking gazes. He got up from the floor, the boards creaking under his weight. He stalked over to me. Cradling a cheek in his hand, admiring my face. Even in this short time together, the fact that Dean was willing to kill for me, was confirmation enough that, the feelings we'd shared earlier were real and not just rut and heat induced. I stretched my neck up to meet his lips again, tasting the liquor on his lips.

A breath escaped my windpipe, and I began to fumble with the button of his jeans. His hand quickly grabbed mine, possessively and with intent. He ended the kiss.

"Not yet, I want to wait 'till your next heat wave hits. Tonight." he vowed.

I tsked at his answer. "We might not have time 'till tonight. What if _more_ Alpha's come?" I pondered worryingly, looking at his expression. He gulped.

"I'll claim you before that happens. They'll know not to step on this porch." he promised. He leaned down and placed a tender kiss to my forehead. "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you, again." 

He walked over to the dresser and removed his shirt, his back was to me and I blushed from they way his body looked. It was nothing short of eye-candy. "I'll be back." he rolled his neck to break at the bones, relieving it's tension. He exited the room and I was left to mull over the situation. I plopped myself back onto the mattress like a trust fall, locks of my brunette hair falling gracefully onto my face. After all the heat I was nervous now that I knew tonight would be _the_ night.

I'm not a virgin, so it wasn't like this was my first time with a man. I knew enough about anatomy to know that it was going to be enjoyable, judging from the test run earlier, it's gonna be seventh-heaven. The nervousness and the butterflies all came back to me. This was, however, the first time I would be doing it with someone whom I had a mutual connection with. With the sexual tension looming over me, over us, and the fact that we were Alpha and Omega. There is a high likelihood I'd end up pregnant. After all, that's how the system, the biology worked. Oddly I considered myself one of the lucky ones. Most 'Megas don't end up with a lover, and with my past, there was a darker side that I'd kept from everyone. I'm not ready to face that. Not right now. Tears started to well in my eyes. And I brushed them off quick, not knowing when Dean'll return. I'd have to tell him eventually, yes. But I'm a one-thing-at-a-time kind of gal.

It's not like I was going to lie to him, not that I could effectively, but that scar. It's too deep to tell over bedsheets and moonlight. I let my mind race and escape as I turned on the TV, which perched on the dresser. I channel surfed until I found something I liked, King of Queens being a nostalgic program. I needed a laugh. The door flung open and Dean was drenched in shower water, covered by a towel. He closed the door and trudged over to the dresser, grabbing a change of clothes. He let the towel fall to the floor.

Reflexively I turned my head, even though I wanted to sneak a peek, it was out of privacy, respect, and dignity. Why was I getting shy now? I could hear him shuffle on some clothes as he chuckled. Trying to hide my timid-ness while still keeping my head turned I asked him, "What's so funny?"

"Ah. It's just that I smell you, coy and modest now. But in a little while that'll go away. I think it's cute, is all." being done with dressing himself I didn't hear him come over to the bed, he touched my face turning it towards his, planting a firm peck on my cheek.

"And who told you, you could borrow my shirt? That's my favorite flannel, you know?" he said changing the subject, hopping into bed with me. He was pulling my leg. Being playfully 'angry'. I laughed sensing his sarcasm, "I'm going for the Paul Bunyan look." my answer made a smile spread on his face.

* * *

**Dean:**

I stayed with her, spending hours, watching TV. Talking more about life, about hunting. Watching her fall asleep curled up into my chest on my bed. I was perfectly content. I kept my ears peeled for any Alphas looking to knot her. With the fiery orange of the sunset streaming through my bedroom windows, the time came. It was her fifth day like this, I'd been keeping track, if she went over seven I'd have to take her to the Omega E.R. 30 miles south of Bobby's place.

I let her head rest against my pillow as I got up to lock my door. I raked my wrist against the surface of it as an extra scented layer of protection. Meant as a warning to other Alphas, even against Sammy. I'd sensed that he had some kind of feelings for her. It'd been a long time since he'd been with anyone, so when he got the tingly feeling, he usually took it. But not with this. He knew Maia and I had more of a connection. I'd been with plenty of other girls before, mostly one-nighters I'd hooked up with. I'd never felt the kind of spark that Maia gave me. Not even with Lisa, it wasn't this strong, no where near. To me she was _the one_. And I really didn't want her to turn into _the one that got away_.

The fighting from last night, solidified my already existing feelings. If I was willing to kill for her, then I was more than willing to spend the rest of my life with her. I felt bad, looking at her from a distance. She was suffering, looking like she was going through a bad case of withdrawals. Her forehead was beaded with sweat, her breathing jagged. I wanted to give her relief. And it was most likely going to feel better for me than her. But I've got more than enough tricks up my sleeve to pleasure a woman.

I took my shirt off and stalked over to the bed, casting the comforter to the floor. My heart was pounding, in more than just my chest. I'd been waiting patiently for this, from the first time her heat hit, I'd wanted to claim her as my own. But battling with my own morality of the situation I couldn't bring myself to. Now that her body'd healed, she was mine for the taking. It's not like I wouldn't give her plenty of opportunities to turn me down. She still had that choice, I wanted this situation to be mutual, consensual reciprocity being of utmost importance.

I hovered over her 'Mega frame, the mattress buckling inward from my weight. Her body sunk in with the mattress. I kissed her, _God_ , I couldn't get enough of that strawberry scent that she seemed to emanate. My nostrils inhaled her and it was like I'd been taken over by her spell. It was pure magic, intoxicating- the sweetened sting of poison. I moved down to suck on her neck at the juncture of her jaw and her jugular, letting her catch her breath.

She whimpered from my touch, I let my hand slide under my flannel, my calloused hands finding her bare breast, kneading it good and slow. I wasn't gonna make this easy for her. I wanted to savor her as best as possible. Her hand raked through my hair, keeping my lips latched on her nape, where the scent was stronger. This is where I'd be claiming her.

A breathy moan escaped her throat. I let my jeaned knee, coax her core, spreading her legs just slightly. After I nibbled on her neck a little longer, lingering, she bucked against my knee. She was starting to get agitated at my teasing. I hummed into her flesh.

"Patience is a virtue, sweetheart." I dismounted her to take my pants and boxers off.

"Fuck that Bible-thumper, bullshit." she replied.

Noticing this as an opportunity to remove her/my shirt from her body, exposing her beautiful bare breasts in a layer of sweat. She took me in, her chest heaving for oxygen, she stared at my throbbing erectness. Her chocolate irises were flooded with heat and the haze of lust. I smiled at her, " like what you see, Baby?" I returned to the bed. Her thumbs hooked around her lacy onyx underwear, " Hell, yeah." she managed to reply biting her bottom lip.

I growled at her actions.

"That's mine to take off, thunder stealer." I commanded, landing a kiss between the valley of her breasts, I took my time trailing kisses down to her middle, knowing this would make her frustrated. I kept my eyes on hers, watching her facial expressions and the rosiness burning into her cheeks.

I kissed and sucked at the skin where her underwear began, pausing to raise my head up, " you sure you want me? Last call darling." I loved teasing her, the thrill of the chase is the best. Pausing now was hard for me, smelling her slick soaked panties.

"Yes I'm sure, please _fuck_ me." she plead. Feeling extra naughty I decided to tease her just little more.

"What's that? I didn't hear that last part." Her face immediately scrunched up in annoyance.

"God, dammit, _Dean_! Screw me. _Knot_ me for fuck's sake--". _Yes_ , Ma'am, I thought to myself as I knelt at her altar. Letting my tongue lap at her slicked underwear, the action made her gasp and moan, stopping her mid-sentence. My member twitched when she mentioned knotting. _God_ I wanted that so bad. I paused my oral work and took the elastic of the underwear into my teeth, removing it slow and steady down her thighs, revealing her best parts to me. A string of slick followed. I noticed a scar between her belly button and her entrance, horizontal. A claw slice? I didn't think much of it and proceeded to pleasure my girl.

I threw the undergarment to the floor and opened her legs for my mouth. I nibbled, sucked and kissed her inner thighs, being sure to switch from left to right before propping her legs on my shoulders dragging her body close. Her strawberry scent, _man_ that was strong enough to make me feral. I entered my tongue into her folds letting my mouth encompass her slick slit and she bit down on her index finger muffling a strong moan.

I backed off, licking my lips to speak, " _Fuck_ , I could drink you by the gallon. Maia, there's no point in being bashful. So what if they hear you screaming?" I'm sure she was embarrassed, knowing there were others in the house. But fuck that, she's mine. I set her down on the bed, kneeling again catching her clit in my teeth, scraping my tongue against the nub as I inserted two digits into her slick ridden vagina. She moaned with every thrust of my fingers. I made sure to curl them into her finding her sweet spot, making her moan louder and grasping for the sheets below her. She was tight, around my fingers, making my member leak from the thought of entering her.

Just when I felt her walls clasp down on my fingers, about to cum, I snatched them away from her center, making her whimper disappointedly. I positioned myself at her entrance, sliding myself into her to the hilt. I grunted against her breast as I let her adjust to my size.

"Fuck! you're so _tight_ and wet for me, Baby." I could drown in this forever and not get tired of it.

* * *

**Maia:**

A moan exited me as he nearly removed all of himself from me, I felt every inch of him scraping against my walls so blissfully. He thrusted in his head bumping against my cervix, making my eyes roll into the back of my head. _Ugh_ , it's so good! Better than any drug. His face was aligned with mine and I clasped my hand to the back of his neck dragging him into my lips. Crashing. Tasting myself on him. He returned to a rhythm, skin slamming against skin. The bed creaking loudly underneath our love making. I was far beyond controlling my noises, and following his earlier commands, I'd let it rip from my throat without caring about it anymore. After a while of mind-numbing thrusts I felt myself clench down on him. Fuck yes. Just a little more. My hands gripped at his back muscles bracing myself for my climax. My dulled claws dug into the flesh of his back as I screamed out through my peak.

Sparks flew through my body in places I never thought possible. And the best part was that I knew it wasn't over because he hadn't released himself inside me yet. Boy did I want that, I needed to feel his seed inside me, his knot. He prepared his teeth at my nape, ready to claim me, waiting for his own climax. When I felt his knot expand into my base, I wrapped my legs around his keeping him there. Burning into my deepest parts, he'd came and grunted into my nape. More sparks flew and I thought that my brain was broken from the electricity flowing through my brain. A jagged moan escaped me as I felt his fangs sink into my neck, drawing blood and releasing his intense, toxic Whiskey into my veins. This was it, no going back now. Mates for life. It felt so God-damn good. This was no doubt the best decision of my life. My mind flew to other worlds as he retracted his teeth and collapsed his weight onto mine, still being connected inside my core.

This is what passionate loving was _supposed_ to be, I reminded myself, nearly thinking of my time in the Hole. A secret I had not yet been ready to reveal. Dean truly loved me, and I him. The day became night and he removed his length from me, his knot de-swelled. Round one complete. We were awake most of the night. Round one became round three before we'd fully exhausted ourselves, leaving his bed a mess with sweat and our juices. With our urges satisfied, we'd embraced the other nude, a sheet being the only cover from prying eyes. I'd fallen asleep against his chest, tucked between his arm and his side, wrapping my legs in his. This was the best and deepest sleep I'd had in years.

I could have reveled in that moment forever. I could have died and gone to paradise in that moment and thought my life would be complete.

* * *

End chapter 2.


	3. Heart-Shaped Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark pasts revealed among the contents of this 'Mega Pandora's box, a tiny wisp of hope.

  * Chapter 3: Heart-Shaped Box
  * Maia age: 25
  * Dean age: 31
  * Sam age: 27



Quote:

"Cut myself on Angel hair and Baby's breath…Broken hymen of your Highness."

-'Heart-Shaped box',- _Nirvana._

* * *

**Dean:**

Just like I'd been keeping track of her heat days, I was on alert for any signs of pregnancy. It's been about three and a half weeks, since our claiming. No more rut-crazed Alphas came around. Since that night. To be safe I marked the surrounding trees in the vicinity around Bobby's place. Better safe than sorry, because when I don't prepare, I usually get fucked in the end. I found a slightly dated 'Mega medical textbook among Bobby's extensive nerdy library. I was skimming through it now, with Maia fast asleep in my bed, one of my flannels draped across her. She stirred in her sleep a little but quickly returned to snoring just a bit. The TV was on for white noise, I flipped the page- reading the title at the top. _Female Omega Pregnancy: First Trimester- Complications._ Reading the title, made me frown. I didn't want to think about anything going wrong with her or my potential pup. I sighed but read on.

_The first trimester can often times be the most risky for the mother and pup, especially if there is more than one Alpha present in the household. A newly pregnant Omega in a den with more than one Alpha runs the risk of having a miscarriage. Reasons are generally unknown however, it has been surmised that an unclaimed pregnant Omega loses the child because she has no official mate to protect her and the growing pup. This cruel act of nature works as a reset button, the body expels the child upon the multitude of Alphas confusing dominant scents. Just as in the similar scenario of an Alpha murdering an offspring that is not it's own, so the miscarriage ensues._ Great. _However, the risk of miscarriage goes down significantly if the mother is claimed._ I closed my eyes, hopefully this would work. My eyelids were heavy so I decided to close the dusty dumb book and set it under the bed, underneath where I slept. She didn't need to see me reading it. I got up from bed and went down to the kitchen to fix some of her favorite breakfast food. Call me a servant or whatever, but I just had the strong urge to provide for her and no one else.

Bobby was already up, and running through his notes about Maia's dealer at his desk across from the kitchen, so far we were dead in the water. I wanted to find him and rip his throat out, slow though, make it hurt like he hurt my girl and all the other poor 'Megas who didn't make it. I got out two plates, one for me and for her, Bobby could make himself something. Bobby started to chuckle, he was watching me.

"She's got you wrapped 'round her finger, boy." he said taking off his hat and scratching his head underneath before returning his signature cap back to it's resting place. "I'm happy for you, kid." he concluded. "Thanks, Bobby, anything on Felix?" I asked, my mind still focused on Maia's dealer. She'd remembered his name, and that gave us a little better understanding of who he was on the streets. But it killed me being at this stand-still. If he wasn't dead, Maia wasn't safe. Leaving her alive in the Hole, meant she was a high price commodity. And if these pieces of shits are willing to pay so much money on her because the suppressants worked on her, then they'd want her back.

I'll be damned if I let that happen, I'd die before I let him lay a hand on her again. Bobby got up from his chair and cracked his back. "Yeah actually, there was a recent Mill found about an hour's drive from here, but I haven't heard back from my sources so I think he didn't make it." he said draggin' his feet into the kitchen and opening the fridge, foraging for grub. Judging by our circumstances, if she did end up pregnant, I knew she couldn't have any caffeine so I hid the coffee from her in the upper parts of the cupboard. I also stashed the foot-stool in an obscure part of Bobby's car-yard.

Maia is at least a whole foot shorter than me, another one of her cute features that I secretly loved. I kept thinking of the supplies we'd need for a Mill-raid, when I smelled her sweet essence in the kitchen, before the tiny scuffling of her bare feet. She'd rubbed her eyes and yawned loudly.

"Who made bacon?" she asked hovering over a counter and a plate full of the slices, staring at my cooking. Shamelessly she grabbed two slices of the delectable pork and bit into them, filling her face with bliss. "Mmmm I love bacon." I gave her a smile, tearing my eyes away from the frying pan, working on scrambling some eggs. My observational awareness was paying off, anything to make her happy. I kissed her bacon greased lips, which I enjoyed tasting, being eager to have a sloppy plate full of heaven myself.

Bobby interjected, "Gross, get a room, Lovebirds."

"You're just jealous Bobby. Don't rain on our parade." Maia said with her signature spunk, I'm really glad that she isn't some run-of-the-mill 'Mega. Somebody who nearly enjoyed being stepped on and treated like trash. Some of them were stupidly tragic domestic violence cases, Alpha abuses- apologizes, Omega forgives, submits, and is back in the vicious circle. Just then, the front door flung open, Sam and his gross morning-run sweat filled the room, combating the sizzled bacon smell. He reeked of soggy, rotten, pinewood.

"Dude, take shower." I scolded him wrinkling my nose. Sam looked taken-aback, plodding further into the room, opening the fridge and guzzling down a bottle of Gatorade. Sam gave me a look but brushed off my comment, taking a sniff of his pits. _Shameless_.

I served Maia and I our food, giving her more on her plate, and sat my plate down, watching her I pulled out her chair for her and pushed it in as she sat down- close to the table. Sam and Bobby stared at my actions. Sam chuckled finishing his drink and leaned over a chair at the table, "Wow. Never thought I'd see the day when you'd be chivalrous." I rolled my eyes at him shoveling a fork full of fluffy yellow eggs in my mouth. "C'mon, seriously, we have a Mill to chase."

"alright, try not to drool 'till I get back." Sam said waving a hand and walking in the direction of the shower. We finished our food and got dressed for the day in our room. I couldn't resist kissing her, fighting the urge to put her down on the bed and fulfil my urges. As she dressed herself I couldn't help but notice her scar on her belly again. Something was up about that, just what did Felix do to you Love? I didn't let her see me staring. I packed a bug-out bag and took them down to Baby's trunk. My attention was averted from packing the trunk and running through the weapons we needed. _Strawberries_. I turned on my booted heels.

"You're not going." I demanded cutting to the chase. Her head tilted, I had hit a nerve in those chocolatey headlights. Her arms were perched on her slightly boney hips. Here comes the raised voices and gnashing teeth.

"Yes I _am_. I may not be a hunter, but I'm not a weakling. I have claws. And I can take a hit or two." she said getting closer to me, resting her buns on Baby's bumper.

"Maia, if something happens to you, on my watch." I interjected chucking an ammo cartridge in Baby's trunk making a loud clatter.

"I'll be right next to you, the entire time. I'm a small target, they're harder to hit. And besides, like Brainiac said, no Hail Mary's." she got up and leaned into me, on her tippy-toes landing a firm kiss on my lips, her hand caressing my sandpapered cheek.

"I'm your inside man." she said her small palm gripping at my fingers. I closed my eyes and sighed. I really don't know what I'd do if you got hurt. No, I'd go _feral_. Out of my wits insane. Don't you see, that's how much I care about you? Fuckin' Kryptonite.

I pointed a finger at her, being dead serious. "Do not leave my side, when we're in there. No matter what." I gave her face a good long stare. "Do you know how to use one of these?" I asked her raising up a spare Glock from the trunk. She smirked at me, took it and demonstrated that she did know how to use one, quite well actually. Checking it for ammo, taking the safety on and off, unloading the magazine, and fiddling with the hammer. She never pointed it at me and said, "it should never be aimed unless you intend to fire."

She handed me the weapon back and I placed it down into the trunk again. I pulled her in for another kiss, worry still stinging the back of my mind but, trusting in my mate. I'd have to be on hyper alert to get this mission done the right way. I broke the kiss for a relieving gasp of oxygen. She smiled at me, sweet and innocent, charming even.

"I love you." she mentioned I touched her mark, now healed and scarred over. Other people might think of it as ugly, but it's more of a beauty mark, something physical to represent an intense ethereal feeling. I smiled at her, "I know." She shoved my arm playfully. My hand left her nape and I could have sworn I smelled something like thick golden honey, but the aroma left as quick as it had appeared.

"C'mon, Star Wars? How cheesy is that." she said with a smile in her voice. I chuckled, "Don't deny it, you love that stupid shit." I told her. We waited for Sam to come out, with Baby's windows rolled down feeling the summer breeze on the wind. As much as I wanted Maia to sit next to me, and steal Sam's spot, she insisted that would be very rude and took her spot in the back, sitting in the center of the mid-section. Sam finally rushed his mountain of a body out of Bobby's house, casting his duffel in the trunk with a thud and joining us in the passenger seat. It was good to have the rubber meet the road again. _Is this gonna be the day we finally get this piece of shit?_

* * *

**Maia:**

My stomach started to churn like nobody's business once we got up to the complex. I breathed, sucking in deep, resting my chin on the edge of the vinyl seat in front of me. My forehead made contact with the back of Dean's neck. I made sure to get a lungful of his Whiskey-coffee scent. It calmed me like a warm cup of hot cocoa on a snow-day. It didn't make my nervousness vanish but it prevented me from puking.

He turned his head in my direction, and I could feel Sam's gaze thick on my face.

"Ready, wonder woman?" Dean semi-joked, even though his eyes spoke a different story, detecting just how bad I was feeling. I gave the back of his clothed neck a peck before opening the heavy backdoor and heaving myself out of the car. It was the middle of the day in a relatively affluent neighborhood. Frankly it's an odd place for an apartment building, especially one with a name like Pleasant Palms. I spat at the sign in disgust and disdain. Fuck you, Felix. You made my life Hell and turns out I'm the lucky one. I know that Dean wants to take fate into his own claws but _Felix_ , he's mine to slice up. There was a padlock chained to the front door and I had to reach out for dean's hand, interlacing our finger, this action made him look at me, checking to see if I was okay.

My heart was thumping against my chest, a tiny rabbit could have been inside my chest cavity and no one would know the difference. We entered the complex and nothing seemed out of place for now. Until we reached the inside perimeter. This Hole was very similar to my own, having an inner ring where the Omegas were kept. I was sure to follow Dean's earlier orders by staying right behind him, it was almost hard to keep up with his stride, our height differences being a present challenge in this situation. Sam held up the caboose, a simple yet effective protection strategy.

They had their guns drawn ready in case any Alphas popped out and decided to ambush. Once we got into the inner maze it was evident that there was no threat, leaving only a grim gorey scene in their wake. The stench of death reminded me of my own dark times. As we descended further, Sam and Dean put their weapons' inside their belts. Dean opened a random door where most of the stench was coming from. Immediately my eyes welled up and my stomach was doing Olympic quality backflips. There were three Omega's hung from the ceiling like I had been.

They were cut open from breast bone to pelvis; the ribs broken and splayed outward in a macabre display. On the walls behind them written in their own blood was a note meant specifically for me. _Can't run forever, sold their products too, want to make me another specimen, M?_

I knew exactly what the message meant. My mind was broken into a thousand tiny shards in that moment. I started to hyperventilate and sob at the same time. Is he here? Is he watching me? Sam was out of sight, checking the other rooms. Dean closed the door and embraced me, cradling my head close to his chest in an attempt to quell my episode. My hands were shaking uncontrollably with fear. I hadn't felt like this in a while, plunging me back into my own depths. I was free and now that freedom felt like a rug snapped from under me. I wept into his chest, sending us back into the door. My legs had no feeling to them, crashing to the floor, Dean cradling me in his arms, his chin resting on my head as I rode out my trauma. We were a pile of broken people, tangled in each other on the cold concrete.

"He can't hurt you anymore. I _won't_ let him." Dean's low voice and stronger Whiskey scent, released at the expense of my sudden grief and crippling fear, was comforting. I tried hard to focus on only that, a headache jackhammering itself into my skull from how hard I was crying. The mutilated corpses of the women stuck in my mind and I had to rip myself from Dean's grip to find a corner of the dank room to upchuck. Dean was there, by my side, grabbing my hair away from the splash-zone and rubbing soothing circles on my back until the feeling passed. I wiped some excess bile from my mouth with the sleeve of my shirt.

"Um, guys. We have a problem." Sam said coming into view. He had something in his arms. A blue bundle draped across his arm. Sam got closer to us and I could clearly see that what he was holding was a baby. A note was safety pinned to the infants blanket that read: _return address 78 willow street_.

"What the hell?!" Dean burst out at the strange circumstances. Sam tried to shh his brother to no avail and shrilly the boy cried his little lungs out. Sam held him not knowing what to do, looking to his older brother for help.

"Don't look at me, I'll make it explode." Dean replied gesturing his hands up like he didn't want to touch him. Then as if they were thinking the same thought the brothers turned to me. Really? I don't know what to do either.

"What the hell am I? a baby whisperer?" I tried to hide my feelings with a joke. I was afraid. I can't hold it. I've never done it before. Immediately my mind went to my scar and the horrible memories that came with it. Sam went to me handing me the screaming bundle. Reflexively I held him and with no effort at all, the wailing stopped and turned into tiny cooing. The weight and warmth of the little life in my arms, it was too much for me to take knowing my past. I started to tremble. A tear dropped from my eyes soaking into the little boy's fleece blanket.

"Dean, I- I can't do this." what cruel irony this is. Dean came over to me and rubbed my shoulders, "you're doing it now. He likes you. You're beyond a natural." he told me trying to spark my self-esteem. Even though he was my mate, this anchor weighing over me, it was too much. Stifling back an ocean of tears, carefully with my other hand I adjusted his little beanie to fit tighter around his head. I was sure not to press hard, I knew that newborn melons were often times soft. He cooed and sucked at his tiny thumb. He rested his little cheek against my breast, just barely.

Holding this little life, was both a warming form of therapy and a stinging emotional unforgettable pain.

"Hey there, big guy. Where's your momma, at?" I asked him knowing he couldn't answer me but my instinct was to baby-talk him, maybe he'd be soothed further by my voice, even though he wasn't mine. Carefully dean removed the note from his blanket.

"Guess she's here?" he gave the address to Sam and we went down to the Impala. Dean opened up the door for me to scoot in. Sam searched the address on his laptop and found that it was a short 15 minute drive from here. During the drive I could feel Dean's gaze on me. He probably felt a sense of pride that I could do this impossible task, that neither of them could. But I only saw it as this little boy bringing me a kind of relief, one I didn't even know I needed. I patted his back in a steady soft rhythm. Somehow I just knew to do it. Maybe I really was cut out to be an Omega?

Something in me didn't want to let him go, like I needed him. We got to the address and it was a small house with a truck in parked carport. At least it was a baby-safe car. Sam knocked on the front door with his monstrous hands, making a loud sound. The little boy stirred in my arms at the sound so I just swayed him back to bliss. The door opened with a loud creak. A woman stuck her head out she had a bright yellow tank top on one of the spaghetti straps hanging off her shoulder, and short ripped jean shorts that rode up a little to high on her body. In other words, her vagina was eating the fabric for lunch. I immediately had a feeling that something was off about her. She acted visibly funny, like there was an itch on her body that she couldn't scratch away.

"what the hell do you want?" she asked rudely. Dean raised an eyebrow at her demeaner before he answered her question.

"Well, looks like you forgot something up at Pleasant Palms." he told her moving out of the way to reveal her son in fast asleep again in my arms. She gasped and lunged for her bundle.

"Harley! Hi pumpkin. Oh I'm so glad to see you. Thank you guys." we followed her inside her house. It was very messy inside. I followed the woman down the hallway watching her intently. I have a bad feeling about her. Harley started to cry again. And she didn't really pay attention.

"Oh. You. Hush that fussin' you're giving me a headache." What do you expect him to do, Bitch? She put him on her bed, almost on the edge, still crying loudly, his tiny face getting red.

"woah! What the fuck is wrong with you?" I saw his crib in the corner of my eye and picked him up, rocked him as I strolled to his crib and put him in it. She'd slumped down on the bed like she was dizzy. She laughed groggily,

"oh, sorry. Hey you're really good at that. The name's Astrid, nice to meet ya. I could pay you good money if you sit for me, how does that sound?" I gave her a look like I wanted to kill her, my jaw tense.

Harley stopped his crying and I lay him down gently, I found some bath towels and rolled them up, being sure to tuck them between the rails of the crib and Harley's little body, one for each side. His tiny fingers latched on to my pinky. His grip was strong. I didn't want him to let go. I'd read a news article a long time ago, about a local family that lost their baby from it turning in her sleep, causing her to suffocate. I rubbed my thumb on his little fingers, _I'm sorry_. I turned to exit the bedroom when a bottle of pills caught my eye on her bedside table. My whole body was burning with fury.

Astrid had exited the room, quickly losing interest in her child. I heard commotion from the front room, down the hallway, my feet were steady against the tile floor. Astrid had been bumping up against Sam like he was a human sized lollipop. Dean just stood in awe at what was happening, not touching the predicament with a ten foot pole.

"Oh you smell so _good_ , big boy. I have _needs_ , you want to give me hand?" she mewled loudly pressing against his chest and gripping his firm glutes. I reached her and wrapped my fingers in her hair, mercilessly I yanked her head back and threw her to the ground.

"You want these, huh? How many did you take today? Answer me!" I threw the bottle of Heat inducers as hard as I could, the bottle landing with the screen of her TV. She writhed, her forehead was beaded with sweat. Just looking at her made me sick. I mounted her and took her tank top up to my face.

"You left your son in a Millhouse to die! While you're tweaking on Heat uppers, begging for somebody to fuck you." she didn't respond, her eyes still hazed over deep in the throes of Heat.

"Please, the dealer killed my Alpha. I need another one to protect us. And I need to feel a heat again. I've been dying with out it. You're claimed, how would you feel if Whiskey-man was taken from you?" She picked up quick on my and Dean's relationship.

My face scrunched up with anger. I released her clothes, making her fall to the floor. I punched her face, sending her head to the left.

"I wouldn't be chasing a Heat high. I would put every ounce I had into that pup. I would give a shit! You won't ever get a second chance! 'Megas never do! I would die! I would kill! I would go feral! I got fucking beat for my _kid_!!" with each sentence I gave her a knuckle sandwich. I was trembling, the cat's out of the bag, the ship has left the harbor. After my last sentence, I heard an audible breath from both Sam and Dean. Being satisfied with my work, her face now a bloodied mangled mess, I got up from her disgusting drugged out frame. My knuckles were scuffed, not realizing it until now I gave them a glance instead of looking my pack-mates in the face.

"Clean up you're God-damned act. You're a mother now. Everything else comes second." I turned on my heel, and put feet to floor. I grabbed Dean's jacket sleeve.

"I'm done here." I let go so that my feet could carry me to the Impala. Dean followed silent, and tossed Sam the keys. My body wouldn't stop trembling. I let my body thud against the back seat. I was so overwhelmed I couldn't even cry anymore. I just stared into the nothingness, numb. Dean hopped in the back seat with me and guided my head down to rest in his lap. He didn't say a word, neither of them did.

We got back to Bobby's by sundown. By the time my shoes hit the gravel I could feel a wave of emotion start to hit me again. I kept thinking of Harley and how he felt in my embrace. I needed the emotion to be gone. Wouldn't this all be better if I didn't feel a damned thing? My first thought was to climb in our bed and throw the covers over me. I ran into the house, ignoring Dean's calls for me. I knew I had to tell them my story. And that terrified me. I sure as Hell didn't want to tell it multiple times. I fumbled with the keys, my body still shaking, I finally got the front door open and flung it, I ran up the stairs. Bobby and another man in a long beige trench-coat were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey? Having marital problems already, Princess?" I couldn't answer him. By the time I got to the top of the stairs Dean and Sam were inside. Sam spoke to my surprise, hearing the comment he'd made.

"Drop the sarcasm, Bobby, we all need to talk and listen." I flung my shoes off in a saddened rage, not caring where the landed. Dean took his jacket off and draped it over my shoulders knowing I'd need it now more than ever. I planted myself in the middle of his bed, still shaking like a leaf. Dean didn't touch me but he stayed close, sitting next to me on our bed, ears peeled. Sam, bobby and Castiel stood piled up near the door, silently waiting for permission to enter. Otherwise it'd be rude and would warrant a possessive growl from Dean. I raked my fingers through my hair tears starting to fall again. I absolutely hated that, I felt too vulnerable when I cried. I reached back behind me to grab Dean's pillow desperate for his Whiskey to soothe my nerves. Dean motioned for the three Alphas to come in. they did so, each grabbing a seat or leaning on the dresser, waiting for me to spill the beans.

Dean held my quivering hand, "When you're ready." I sat there for a minute or two, crying more. It's gonna hurt just talking about it, but I know I need to tell them. My grip tightened on Dean's and I let out a breath, my shaking eased. I gulped down some saliva.

"My parents were low on money, so they sold me to Felix. I was a pretty face, unclaimed and untainted. He locked me up in my cell like all the other Omegas he treated. Not long after getting in the Mill, my heat hit. A guard came into my room in the middle of the night and…. He t-took me. Felix watched, that's what he liked. Before the guard could claim me, Felix shot him." more tears fell and I shook them off. Dean hung his head not saying a word. Bobby shifted his hat. Castiel stared at me with very sad blue eyes. Sam turned away, trying to hide his anger.

"The altercation left me pregnant. It was the only little light at the end of my tunnel. Felix waited. He waited until I could feel it writhe inside me. He drugged my food with sedatives, and he'd c-c- _cut_ it from my body." I whimpered saying it and covered my mouth with a shaking hand almost about to break again, before breathing in deep and continuing,

"I went feral after realizing what happened. Felix experimented on me with the Heat suppressants and beat me once a week to keep me tame. I guess he didn't kill me because he just wants to see me suffer. I'm his favorite _plaything_." there was a long moment of silence before anyone spoke. Dean asked a question interlacing our fingers gently,

"What do the plaques mean? Yours said M-0." my eyes flitted to his.

"Production value. More pups, higher number. I've tried to deny it but my guess is that he killed my baby." I could feel a nausea settle in the pit of my stomach, making me grimace. "Somebody smells like straight shit. Who the hell doesn't know how to take a shower?" I interjected not being able to take my culmination of feelings. Castiel furrowed a brow and lightly sniffed the air, " I think my aroma is adequate."

Dean came to an epiphany and raked a hand across his face, "Holy shit."

"What?" Sam pondered seeing his brothers expression. Dean's eyes pierced into mine.

" _Maia_ , when you were pregnant, did you have any other uh, smells about you?" his grip tightened on my hand awaiting my response.

"Felix always complained about honey, after they ripped it from me, nothing else came up. Why do you ask?" I was confused by his question. My answer took his breath away.

" All day. _Today_ , you've smelled like you've been swimming in a pool of the sweetest honey I've ever gotten a whiff of." My jaw unhinged and drooped. _No_. I ripped my hand from his and cast his pillow to the floor, jumping off the bed and dashing for the bathroom.

"Maia!" Dean called out following close behind me. I nearly slammed the bathroom door on his nose. I rummaged through the medicine cabinet frantically finding a box of special Omega pregnancy tests. Dean thudded his head against the door. I flipped open the lid of the toilet pulled my pants down and took one test. When that one was done I took the other one. After four minutes passed. My hands had gone back to shaking. Not like this. I'm not ready. Everything was dead silent on the other side of the door. They waited for the outcome. I washed my hands and held my face feeling like I was going to break _again_.

I capped the tests and held them in my hand. Both of them had two pink lines across them. I opened the door slowly tears welling up in my eyes, not wanting to see Dean's face. His eyes searched my face, his jaden-orbs glossy with emotion. The anticipation was probably killing him. No one spoke.

I handed him the two tests, my lips quivering. "They have to be _wrong_. I can't be.." my words trailed off. He examined them closely. And dropped them to the floor, kissing my claim-mark before dropping to knees and landing a tender kiss on my belly. I buried my head in my hands and wept. Standing to his feet again he embraced me, resting his chin on my head, landing kisses in my hair and swaying my body for a few minutes until I stopped crying. He picked me up and gently sat me down on our bed.

"What the hell are y'all still in here for? Get out." he commanded. Castiel left first, followed by Bobby and Sam's burley frame resisting Dean who'd resorted to pressing on his younger brothers back, shoving him out of our room.

"Congrats, Sam and Cas you're uncles. And Bobby, you're finally a grandpa." he said elated and closed the door. Sam yelled out for Dean not accepting his reaction, his mind still focused on my mattress confessional.

"Tomorrow, Sammy!" Dean growled joining me in bed. A tear fell and soaked into the pillow below my head. My hand resting over my scar and my miniscule pup. I stared at the ceiling, finding shapes in the nebulous pattern. Dean pressed his body against mine his strong and calloused fingers gingerly interlacing over top of my stomach. He kissed my shoulder, noticing my abnormal upset behavior.

"I'm not gonna let this Felix dick-bag hurt you. I mean it. I'm gonna find him and slaughter him, for you and _both_ our pups. By the way, when you totally decked the shit out of that woman and gave her a piece of your mind,- all manners of hot." his words were sweet but didn't make the overarching ache in my heart lessen. He rested his chin on my boney shoulder gawking at my face.

"I _love_ you." he said bringing back the molasses I heard in his voice. I chuckled and smiled, looking down at his green eyes. "I know."

End chapter 3.


	4. Nutshell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes a dive into dreamland like never before. Forming a unique bond with his mate. Danger looms. Dean makes a horrible mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! graphic depictions of rape and gore. also intense fluff and comfort, because happiness needs to happen people. Ugh, I need a back massage. two highly emotional chapters in less than 24 hours. Please feel free to drop a comment, I would love to see what you guys think.  
> P.S.- Sorry for the extra long chapter and the multitude of gifs, but I'm a visual learner.

Maia age: 25

Dean age:31

Sam age: 27

Approximate season:6

Approximate year: 2010-2011

Quote:

" We chase misprinted lines, We face the path of time."

-'Nutshell',- _Alice in Chains_.

Chapter 4: Nutshell:

* * *

**Dean:**

It's been about six weeks since the news. Making her 9 weeks pregnant. The pup is about the size of a raspberry. Crazy to think of just how tiny a life can be. Maia's features are just barely noticeable, but it was enough for me. To a stranger's eye she might look normal or at worst bloated from a weekend of binge eating. Each night, without fail, I would set my head over her stomach, gently, and just listen. I didn't expect myself to cry when I'd heard the faint drumming. Along with a keen sense of smell, if I focus hard enough I can hear better than normal humans. One of the perks of being an Alpha, I guess.

I talk to her stomach all the time, tell it how much I love it. We don't talk about her trauma, but every once in a while I'll catch her crying up a storm. I'd just sit there and hold her. Knowing what happened, made me feel guilty about making her hold that little boy. I had no idea how hard that must've been for her. The trail on Felix has run cold again, he's an elusive fucker.

I enjoyed cooking for Maia every morning, another way of providing for her and the baby. She's been having a hard time lately. Most of the day she can't leave our bedroom. If she does she gets violently nauseous from Bobby's, Sam's, and Cas' scents all hitting her nose at once. Sometimes she's able to bite the bullet and spend a few hours with all of us before retreating back to the safety of my flannels and the cold bedsheets. In the past few days I've noticed she gets very tired, fatigue settling in, the pup drains her out like a battery. I've gotten more territorial and growl at anyone who gets too close to the den, too quickly. Like yesterday, Sam was just chatting Maia up, casual, making her feel like she wasn't so alone or trapped inside our room. And I dunno I just snapped kind of. I shoved him out of the threshold and growled at him, pinning him to a wall until Cas peeled me off. I apologized immediately and Sam brushed it off externally but I could tell that it had effected him.

I let that moment race through my mind as I subconsciously listened to the TV, an episode of _Everybody Loves Raymond_ was playing. I let out a sigh. I too was tired. Most of the time I couldn't sleep. I was constantly on alert, thinking of ways to provide for my growing family in between searching for other foreign Alphas, looking to make their moves. Maia always fell asleep quick when I was with her for the night. It's like I'm her personal version of Ambien. I stared at the ceiling thinking about everything and nothing until sleep washed over me.

I didn't expect to dream at all. But here I was, running into a vaguely familiar convenience store that I'd been working at for about three years. I was late, _again_. Gods, Tony is gonna kill me, he's the Alpha that runs the store, my boss. Not only was he an Alpha but he's an Alpha with a power complex. My shift was normal, the slow parts agonizing, and time flew when the store was busy. I was closing up tonight, just finishing my last isle, dipping the mop into the cruddy bucket water. Surprisingly Tony didn't give me a piece of his mind. Oddly I liked this little dumb job. Gaining little bits of green for my parents. And saving even tinier bits for me, not that I ever wanted much of anything. I was the kind of girl that would wear my soles down 'till they got holes- only then would I buy myself a new pair. _Woah. What the fuck? Did I just call myself a girl?_ In the mirror of the employee bathroom I tied my hair up into a tight and high ponytail. _I've heard of this before, but never thought more of it as being an old wives tale. I was staring at Maia, through her own earthen-shaded eyes, at myself. Soul-binding. It's a special bond that happens between mates. I was dreaming wasn't I? But all of this felt so real. God, even in a semi-dingy and generic uniform, Maia- sweetheart, you're beautiful._

I walked home, the house was dimly lit. Mom and Dad were up which was very odd. They sat on the old rickety couch, Mom leaning to one side because one of the springs that stuck out of the fabric too much. We couldn't afford to get a new one. I smiled at them not knowing what was wrong. "Hi." I went into the kitchen to grab a snack. I usually didn't take the time to have a lunch break, munching on a granola bar in-between punching in customers orders was enough for me. I noticed a paper on the counter by the sink. I picked it up examining the wall of text before me. A contract for Omega sales. I was deeply confused. After all I've sacrificed for them, they were _selling me to strangers._

"Mom? Dad? What the _hell_ is this?" I said walking into the cramped living room and chucking the paper in their direction. Even though I was angry, my eyes welled up with tears. _How could they do such a thing? To their own daughter? All over money._ They couldn't even look me in the eye. Two men came into view from the shadows of the house. They were both huge, towering over Maia's small frame. This is what it felt like to be an Omega? There's no way Maia could overpower these behemoths, even if she fought back. Me, being an Alpha I'd never felt like that before.

"Hey there, Baby-Doll. I'm glad I invested in you. Mmm those legs." said a foreign voice from behind her. _Just that sentence made rage boil deep within me. Don't you talk to my girl, my_ ** _wife_** _, like that._ Maia let her claws extend. She wasn't going to leave willingly. The larger of the two, the one dressed in a guards uniform took one of her wrists easily and snapped it. The pain crippled her, sending her to her knees. The other monument of a man stepped forward, he was dressed nicely, akin to a Mafia boss. He ran his fingers through her hair and I could feel his breath on her ear.

"I like it when you Omegas struggle, gets me all stiff. I'm gonna have a lotta fun breaking you, Baby-Doll. Say your goodbyes." This must have been Felix. He smelled of cigars, pungent and ever-present. The guard threw her over his shoulder. Screams ripped from her throat, begging for her parents to help her, but they only watched.

"Pleasure doing business, don't come looking for her, I'll be more than happy to chop you up myself." Felix warned them with a malice smile on his smug face. They shoved her into a car and put a black burlap sack over her head so she couldn't see where the Millhouse was located. They shoved her into a small gutted room with a mattress, minus the box-spring, on the cold floor. Her room had a chair, the one I recognized to be the one Sam and I had found her in. there was a functioning toilet there, surprisingly.

She'd been there for three days before her Heat hit, just like she said. It was agonizing, the sweltering temperatures couldn't quell themselves. Her mind was in a deep haze, barely able to hold conscious thought. Her throat was dry from dehydration, her Heat was making it worse too. In the distance at the end of the hall, there was an Omega making terrible animalistic pain filled grunts. Maia's thoughts figured out that conundrum for me. That poor Omega was stuck in this terrible place, in the middle of giving birth. From the sounds of it, no one paid her any mind, left the poor woman to herself in agony.

Felix came into a foggy view, pulling up a chair close to Maia's cell.

"Hello, Baby-Doll. You know I've never seen such a rare bird. You're a virgin right? Must be bad, havin' that Heat." he said taking a lighter and cigarette, lighting it and sucking in a drag. "No worries, Magdalena, I got somebody to help you out." he breathed out the smoke. Her cell door opened with a loud metallic creak. It was the same guard who'd broken her wrist days before. He was visibly taken over, rut-ridden.

_Don't you fucking touch her! Get out!_ I said to myself trapped in the confines of Maia's mind. I knew what was going to happen next. I wanted to rip this Alphas throat out, with my teeth. I would have done that, if I were there. But there was no one to help her. The guard hoisted her up by her broken wrist, making her wail in pain. He threw her into the hard metal chair. He fumbled with his belt. She was terrified.

"Felix. Please make him stop! I'll do anything! I'll clean this place. I'll help that woman, make him _stop_!!" she begged, anything but this. A smirk formed wide on Felix's cold face.

"Sorry Baby-Doll, it's just business." Maia felt like a deer in headlights, and she felt her heart sink to the center of the Earth, far below her. Her heat made her submit, and it made her too weak to fight back. The guard took her pants and shirt off, revealing her naked form. He forced open her legs and without mercy plunged himself into her. I won't ever forget that scream that echoed out of her esophagus. It was the saddest thing I'd ever heard. Just as she had, I'd felt every touch. The way he'd thrust into her like he was deprived of sex. He gripped her hip bones like a vice, slamming her body into his as he buried himself into her depths.

Maia whimpered with each stroke, and cried. It was all so tragic and senseless. I'd never treat a woman like this. Maia stared, like a lifeless zombie, trying to focus on anything but the reality of what was happening to her. She watched Felix watching her. He had been pleasuring himself. 

Felix's eyes rolled in annoyance, the woman from the end of the hall was ruining his mood. "C'mon! Shut the _fuck_ up. It's your fifth product, get used to it, Darling!"

The guard didn't let up, he'd changed positions, grinding her face into the back of the chair, taking her from behind. Maia'd stopped crying. She didn't want to give Felix anymore satisfaction. She blacked out by the time the guard released his fourth knot inside her. Just when I thought she'd finally found some kind of rest, a deafening bang rang out through the complex jolting her from the dark. The guard's lifeless body lay on top of her, his warm blood showering her in red. They were still connected. Felix was inside the cell now, Beretta drawn and steaming.

Felix was brimming with anger. He heaved at the guards' body, ripping his member out of Maia's core. Felix's chest was heaving, "Consider yourself lucky Baby-Doll, ain't nobody claimin' a jewel like you."

Some time had past, a plague swept through the Omegas in the complex. Maia found herself thinking she was near death. Chills, intense body-aches, to top it off with violent vomiting. Felix entered her cell and threw something at her, a pregnancy test.

"Piss on it, now." he demanded from her. His face crumbled in disgust. "You reek of honey, Baby-Doll." _She is not your anything you dick!_

She watched him with fury in her eyes and followed his dumb order. I'm sick, I'm just sick. She thought. A few minutes of silence and Felix yanked the stick from her grip. A smile spread across his face.

"You are useful after all, Magdalena. Children are a heritage from the Lord, offspring a reward from him. Like arrows in the hands of a warrior are children born in one's youth." She was taken by surprise by him quoting scripture, something Maia was unfamiliar with since her faith was pagan. But she understood the point he was making. She was pregnant, forcibly.

At first she didn't know how to take the news. _Who would given the Hell you've been through?_ As time went on, she found a little bit of hope in the life growing within her. She would hum Fleetwood Mac songs to it and fantasize about holding her little girl or boy, she didn't know the gender and wouldn't care as long as it was healthy. Once in the middle of the night she woke up confused, feeling a foreign movement from inside. After a few moments of contemplation she'd loved that feeling. A sure sign of life, her only sense of hope in the darkness of Pandora's box that she felt she was trapped in. _Gods_ , can't someone open up this jar of horrors? _Release me_. She thought.

Felix noticed her happiness and by the next morning she felt her cold skin against the metal chair. Her head was throbbing and she felt groggy as all Hell like she'd been drugged. She opened her eyes to see that her arms were above her chained to the ceiling and she'd been locked in that chair. She took a deep breath in and winced. A dull pain in her abdomen. She looked down. _Don't look Love, your heart'll break._ She was dressed in only a bra and underwear. And across her stomach was a sutured incision. Not claw marks like I assumed. She couldn't help the flood that escaped her eyes, dripping onto her thighs, cold like the sting of death.

Her only sense of happiness had been literally ripped from her. _How cruel_. She felt so empty. She thought she couldn't feel anything else, except there was one thing left. A primal rage that made her wild and see red.

"Felix!!! Where is my Baby?!! Bring me my Baby!!" she yelled out on the top of her lungs with everything she had left in her. Felix came into her view.

"Oh, poor Magdalena. _Someone_ has to pay rent." he said gripping the cold steel bars of her cell. Maia gnashed her teeth and her claws extended out. She yanked down on her chains and they gave way but only half of it came undone.

" _Don't_ get cocky with me Bitch! This is what you were put on this Earth to do. Eat, shit, and bear pups- that is _all_ you are!" He exerted his dominance. He opened the door to her cell and began to beat her.

I woke from Maia's nightmare with a gasp, staring up at the ceiling. I was relieved to be back in the waking world, being wrapped under the warmth of the covers. I knew every part of what I was second-hand experiencing was real and had happened to her. I felt every bit of it. And I knew her feelings and thoughts, her insurmountable joys and her deepest lows. I closed my eyes and sighed I expected my arm to hold the body of my two loves but there was only air in her place of the bed. My mind jumped to conclusions I turned my head to see if I was only imagining things but all I saw was a mess of sheets and the impression of her head left on her pillow.

My heart semi-relaxed as I heard terrible sounds of gagging and retching coming from my left. The light was on in the bathroom and the door open. My eyes searched the room for a hair-tie, finding a pink one on her bedside table, I grabbed it and stepped into the light. Maia was sprawled out on the cold tile, her head looming over the open toilet. Looks like she's been here a while. I joined her, spooning up against her back, casting my legs on either side of her equally. I drew her hair up for her, making a bun. She was barely able to reach the handle, but stretched and flushed the putrid down.

I rubbed her back in a circular motion and used my other palm to caress her forming bump. _Our_ growing Little Bean. She shuddered from the exchange of my warm touch on her freezing skin. Feeling the wave of sickness lessen, she rested her head against my shoulder.

* * *

**Maia:**

His whiskey scent, eased my queasy stomach, in a near instant. I rested my forehead in his nape before I spoke weakly, my throat still raw from upchucking.

"It's so cold." I told him. His hand from my back left and caressed the other side of my belly keeping me warm. He didn't know what I was talking about.

" _Hell_ , it's cold, so cold. I thought it was 'spposed to be all fire 'n' brimstone." Dean shifted his head to look at me seriously.

"How'd you _know_ that?" he asked, I could sense his heart skipping. He was worrying again. My eyes met his.

"Dreamt it, _felt_ it, like I was trapped in your melon. They tortured you, the black eyed assholes, 'til you broke. And then they made you work on that rack. They _hurt_ you." he gulped scratchily and ducked his lips into the nape of my neck, where my claim-mark was.

"If I saw that, what'd you see?" I asked him, not wanting to prod him further, understanding his _Hell_. Please, don't avoid the question Dean. Just speak to me. He took in my scent, calming himself.

"Your time, in the Millhouse." he said truthfully. My nose started to flare, at that thought. I didn't _want_ to remember any of it, my version of Hell. I wanted it to stay stuffed down, locked inside far away. But I needed to know, just how much he experienced. How much of my darkest days did he see?

A gasp left me, " How much?" I asked him, grabbing his hand that still clutched at my belly. He slipped his thumb underneath my shirt, finding my scar with ease, and traced it tenderly.

"All of it. Felt it too. _Felix_ , that sumbitch is gonna pay." he said his voice catching on his words, upset. I grimaced and took a deep breath, needing more of his whiskey.

"Dean? Can you help me up? This kid isn't even the size of a walnut yet and it's mastered the art of exhaustion." I laced my words with comedy, like I always did when I was under stress. He kissed my claim mark before standing.

" _Anything_ for you." he grabbed underneath my armpits and hoisted me up to my feet, making sure I had my footing before letting go. Even with all this hurt, this unimaginable anchor that we now shared, he was still so incredibly _perfect_. How do you do it? And how did Fate let me meet you? It really is like we were made for each other. I turned to see his face. My hand went to his cheek, my thumb rubbing his scruff. Those sad, sad eyes, so heavy.

"Thank you." I told him sincerely. "Don't have to." he replied. We returned to bed, our scents harmonizing perfectly together. Dean set his head gently over my bump, like he did every night.

"Now you listen to Daddy, Little Bean, quit making Momma sick, she needs to sleep." I loved it when he talked to our kid. Little Bean, huh? I could get used to that. It's cute as shit. I laughed a bit.

"Little _Bean_?" I questioned him running my fingers through his short hair on the back of his head. He lifted his head and turned to reply to me.

" _What_? You got a better nickname?" my mouth twisted in a frown and I rolled my eyes at him.

"No." I said. "'Kay then, so 'til we find out what you are, your name is Little Bean Winchester." he pulled up the fabric of my shirt, as if the baby could hear better without the obstruction. He placed a tender kiss over my scar, making me tear up, damned pregnancy hormones!

"Love you." he told my belly before pulling down my shirt for warmth. He covered me in the comforter set and his hand cupped my cheek and under my jawline dragging me in for a kiss. "Goodnight, _my_ Love." he told me before landing his head on the pillow.

"'Night." I told him, his eyes closed. I let my mind thinking of nothing, just focusing on the sweet whiskey that filled my nostrils, traveling into my lungs, until the sandman let me sleep the rest of the night through. I didn't dream of any more nightmares. Thank the _Gods_! In my slumber I did hear the bubbling of a slow moving stream. How peaceful.

My eyes were shut even with the morning light streaming across my face making the little veins in my eyelids visible, _gross_. Until I heard a loud crash from below, on the first floor, it was an eerily familiar sound that could only mean someone had broken a window. The tiny follicles on the back of my neck stood on end and my eyes shot open. Dean was leaning over me, already awake and alert from the sound. He cupped my mouth so that I didn't make a sound, he placed a silent index finger over his lips, a command to keep me quiet. He saw the panic in my eyes.

I sat up slowly in bed being careful not to make the bedspring creak underneath me. We heard the sure sound of footsteps, heavy, most likely an Alpha. Dean got up from bed with the stealth of his hunter skills on full display. He grabbed the loaded gun from his bedside drawer and stalked barefooted to the bedroom door, listening intently. I nearly forgot to breathe. Was Felix finally here to steal me away, again? His prized chew-toy. Dean left the room and the door cracked just a bit.

Through the crack I saw Sam, in the same high alert that his brother armed himself with, gun in tow. Together they snuck down the stairs, I waited in the silence. Where's Bobby and Castiel? How many intruders were there? How many Alphas could Felix conjure up? 10? 20? _More_? I listened close, a scuffle ensued, I could hear Dean grunting, and Sam was fighting too. I could hear Castiel enter the fight now coming up from the basement. Three. There has to be more than just three. Dean single-handedly killed off eight rut-ridden Alphas, he was strong but not Superman. He was lucky he made it out of that one alive in the first place. The not knowing was absolutely making my skin crawl.

Just when the fight got louder, I heard nothing at all, stillness left the action hanging from a thread. Did they get dragged outside the house? I heard no gunshots, so that means they hadn't had the chance to fill the intruders full of lead. I got up from bed, not sensing any immediate danger. Glass shattered and something shoved me to the ground. One of the Alphas had found the bedroom and by some act of God entered into the second floor. Glass embedded it's sharp unforgiving teeth into my flesh. Everything happened so fast I barely had time to let my claws escape my fingers. I tried to identify my attacker, sniffing the air around me. I couldn't quite make out the scent but it was not Felix's distinct Cigars.

The Alpha took advantage of me protecting my belly, that's all I cared about really. He grabbed my hair and dragged me out of the bedroom, down the stairs, glass grinding it's way further into my flesh and into my back. It stung to say the least. Each hardwood step thudded against my back, my spine slamming against the hardness, I let out a scream. I grabbed for the Alphas hand that had a hold of my hair. My claws met the skin of his forearm and I dug in and scraped as hard as I could. His blood casting onto my face.

"Bitch!" he landed a good punch to my jaw, making me see stars. From outside, I'd heard growl like I'd never heard before. It wasn't just possessive, it was laced with contempt and itching for bloodshed. It was Dean, realizing my scream and imminent danger. The front door had been nearly ripped from it's hinges, hanging in an awkward position.

I craned my neck to look, my body laying in a small pool of blood at the base of the stairwell. His gun was aimed at the Alphas distracted face, I ducked down covering my ears and head as Dean unloaded the entire clip into him, filling the wood with more blood. The first shot entered his face, most likely causing a swift death, making his body thud to the floor. Once down on the ground, Dean stood over him finishing out the magazine, overkill. I knew Dean was protective and possessive, but this reminded me of _major_ feral activity. Dean picked me up, his heart unable to calm down.

He carried me over to Bobby's wooden chair, one arm under my thighs and the other holding my head over his shoulder. He slammed me into the chair, it wheels sliding me into the bookshelf from the force he gave it. A claw hooked itself around the elastic of my pajama pants, shredding them with ease. What are you doing?

"Dean?" I asked but he didn't answer at all, overcome by rage, unable to control himself. My heart sunk when he broke his belt apart and pulled down his jeans revealing his rock hard member. I clasped my legs together, my subconscious mind knew where this was going. My eyes started to tear up with salty wetness.

"Dean! _Please_. I'm okay. Don't!!" he gripped my hips, his claws digging into bone, his grip bruising. His whiskey was so strong it burned my lungs. My lips quivered. Not this. Not _again_. Not _you_. I wasn't slick, he plunged himself inside me, using my body weight against me, forcing my hips into his with his hands. It felt like I was being ripped in two. I screamed out. All I could think about was our Little Bean. That's what I let myself focus on. Dean was not gentle, like our first sexual encounter. He grunted out words with each pain-filled thrust.

"Can't. Stop. Need. Scent. Off. My. 'Mega. _Mine_." his breath was close to my claim-mark and he bit it again, his sharp teeth grinding into my flesh relentlessly. It was not euphoric like it had been the night of our, marriage. It was like a bunch of rows of needles into my flesh, nearly down to the bone. An inhuman scream escaped my throat. This was my worst nightmare. I thought I'd been through Hell, twice. First being my time in the Hole, second being my soul-bonding dream feeling my Love's time in actual Hell. But this, was worse than both of them combined. _Please_ , I can't lose _another_ baby. Just _stop_.

My vision started to blur when I saw the figure of a man standing in the threshold of the damaged front door. My nose picked up Pinewood. Sam staring at the horror in front of him, his brother turned feral to the point of incoherent thought. The life of his niece or nephew hanging in the balance. There was a stream of blood on his face from the fight.

"DEAN!!" his gruff voice rang out hoping to snap his brother out of his vicious- rabid state. It worked. Castiel came up behind Sam peering at the scene. His clothes stained with blood. They'd won the fight, but there was a different one unfolding in front of them. Sam's eyes glazed over with tears as he entered the house further. Dean's fangs rescinded back into their gums and he de-latched himself from my nape. He was trembling. Warm blood trickled down my neck soaking into my shirt.

Dean let out a sob, "Oh my God. _Oh my God_! **_Maia_**. I'm so-". He realized his sins, taking in my form. He exited his member from me, barely any slick around it. I whimpered from his exit, my insides sore.

Sam was next to Dean now, his focus on me and my condition. Sam's eyes jutting back to Dean his hands trembling, covering his mouth, staring at his now flaccid erection, covered in blood. He zipped himself up and stood there sobbing into his hand, not believing what he'd just did. Sam took me into his arms and hoisted me up gently my glassed side brushing against his chest, making me suck in a breath from the sting. Dean growled at this, he didn't like another Alpha touching me, even if to save me, even if it was his own brother.

"You need to _back off_." Sam's gruff voice told him. "Cas, upstairs." he demanded. Dean's expression returned to a deep unyielding sadness. Dean was a wreck, a train wreck. He had curled up with a bottle of Jack slumped against the wall of our bedroom tears still falling. Sam didn't care about my naked state in that moment, nor did Cas but I don't think he has the wherewithal to be ashamed about such a thing anyway. Sam set me down on my bed on the edge so Cas could evaluate and heal the damage that was in his repertoire. He healed my mark first. Making the dizziness lessen. 

His angelic touch gently hovered over my bump. I watched him intently. _Little Bean_? I need you to be okay. In his now drunkenness, Dean interjected, "Cas. Is it okay?!" taking another large swig of the poison.

"The child is unharmed, and still healthy." he announced. _Artemis! Thank you!_ I praised the moon goddess in my head, releasing tears from relief. Not only did she reign over the moon but in ancient times, she was protector of children, especially the unborn. With that monkey off my back, I felt my actual back sting and ache. Dean closed his eyes, thankful but still unable to forgive himself. Much to my dismay, the glass had to be removed manually, with tweezers until Cas could heal over it.

Sam spoke, telling his brother what to do this time. " Dean, we've got this, go take a shower and clean yourself up." not being able to interject or even look at me, he took a shower. Sam helped with the extraction of the hundreds of glass shards that were embedded into my flesh, some deeper than others. Sam plucked and Cas healed. My shirt had to come off and just as common decency I used it to cover my breasts. Dean came out of the shower, rather quickly, probably wanting to be by my side, knowing the pain he'd caused.

The glass was in my shoulder down to my elbow and more in my back. I don't know how long it took them to meticulously remove them all, but it was oddly soothing to hear each one clink collected into a bowl.

"Ah!" I let out from a particularly deep shard exiting the flesh of my back.

"Sorry." said Sam, "Last one." I started to gnash my teeth but it was over, so I'd been done with being in pain. Castiel really did have a magic touch. He gave me his best sympathetic smile, which wasn't a very convincing one. I smiled back at him.

"What the _Hell_?!" Bobby had come home to his house looking like a small tornado had danced around in it. Sam left to tend to Bobby's fuming state and Dean followed. Cas finished up patching me up with his weird but resourceful angel mojo. And I was finally able to relax into the confines of my nest. Dean's whiskey still present on the sheets. Cas plodded out to the hallway.

"Castiel? Thank you." I told him. He gave me a better smile and returned the favor with a , "You are welcome." before trudging down the steps. I was tired but not enough to go to sleep. My pack exchanged heated words before starting the grueling process of fixing the house. Brooms put to floors and bleach to wipe away blood. Panels of wood put in place of broken windows. Even with the three of them working diligently it was a rest-of-the-day affair. I caressed my stomach while the movie Inception played out it's final scenes. I got pissed at the ending, leaving on a cliffhanger like that?!

It was now night-time and decided to come down to the living room where Dean was still steadily filling his gullet with liquor, Bobby had his nose in a book, Sam was on the couch enthralled in a dated serial killer documentary, and Castiel was saint elsewhere. I sat next to Dean. He scooted away from me. That stung deeper than the glass.

I turned the TV off, ready to talk to Dean, and wanting everyone else to hear our conversation. Sam gave me a bitchface look but let it go, knowing the events of today needed to be talked out sooner rather than later.

"Dean,-" I started.

"There ain't shit to talk about." he rudely interjected. I sighed and raked my tongue against a canine, a habit I did when I was angry. I could feel the mile long stares from my pack-mates, listening closely. They waited for a shit-storm.

"We need to talk about it. Alright?" I told him putting my hand on his knee. He got up from the couch and stood.

"I fucking _raped_ you, Maia. What's stopping you from walking out that door?! Like everything else I care about? I raped you in almost the same way you were in the Hole. How does that not make you see that guards face on mine? Huh? Tell me! I put our _Baby_ in danger." I did have flashbacks from that night when the events unfolded today. But I wasn't going to let him know that.

"You went _feral_. It was not your-" I tried to make him listen to reason. He wasn't having any of it.

"of course it's my fault!! I wasn't strong enough to control my hands. Why the fuck don't you _hate_ me? For it." he said. With that I stood, and got close to him.

To catch him off guard I took his hand in mine, his were warm which made the chill melt away for a moment.

" _Dean_?" I started sweetly before landing a firm flat hand into his cheek. Eye for an eye I guess. I let my voice out powerful so that he knew I meant every bit of what I told him next.

"Do NOT throw your guilt on me. Long before today I forgave you. I'm forgiving you now. I will continue to show you mercy for anything you hurl my way in the future. Little Bean is fine, and that's all I care about. Don't act like I don't understand your side. Our souls are _linked_. _Permanently_. You may not be able to forgive yourself, but I'm telling you, I'm not giving up a lifetime of happiness for one bad day." I guided his hand to my stomach and kissed him on the lips.

"Come to bed when you're ready." I told him. Bobby gave me a thumbs up as I stalked up the stairs retreating to the safety of my nest. I touched my belly. _Sorry, Little Bean, we had a crazy day today, huh? I know Daddy doesn't feel good right now but he'll come around._

I tossed and turned in bed for a few hours before Dean came in, removing his clothes down to his boxers and laying by my side, not saying a word. Instead the only signals I got from him was a firm kiss on my lips and him resting his head on my bump, listening to Little Bean's thumping heart until both of us fell fast asleep.

End chapter 4.


	5. No Sleep 'til Brooklyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama, smut, suspense, and fluff all in the same chapter? Could it be? Yes, my darling readers, yes. The situation gets a bit stickier when a familiar face comes to join the Winchester-Pack.

Maia age: 25

Dean age: 31

Sam age: 27

Jo Harvelle age: _Jo was born april 7th 1985 (same year as Maia, making her the same age)_ 25

Quote:

"Your voice is soft like summer rain

And I cannot compete with you

Jolene"

-'Jolene,'- _Dolly Parton_

* * *

Chapter 5: No sleep 'till Brooklyn

**Maia:**

The best damned feeling in the world, is waking up to Dean by my side. I even like it when he's still half-asleep and groggy like he'd chugged down four sleeping pills. He wasn't awake yet so I got the idea to make him breakfast for a change, even though it was around ten o'clock. I got myself dressed, putting on a long sleeved shirt, since I get cold easy. I have chronic headaches now, so I've learned to adapt but it still sucks. The one thing I can't get over is just how incredibly sore my boobs have become. Feels like some dumb rough- 'n'-tough-toddler is handling play-doh. My bump is more noticeable, not that having this tighter long-sleeve shirt on made it any better, but I don't having anything to hide. It's not like I'm a nun trapped in a convent. This week makes 13, bye-bye first trimester. I made Dean the standard bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast with butter when I heard him coming down the stairs. He was rubbing his eyes free of the gunk that came with sleep.

He got close to me, wrapping his arms around my stomach and kissing my claim-mark as a good-morning greeting.

"oooo _mangia_. I woke up and you weren't there. Thanks for the grub, but try not to make me worry, Love. Woah, what in the fuck are you eating?" he let go of my stomach and stared at the plate I'd made for myself. No eggs this time, because I'd grown to actually hate the nasty stuff, pregnancy symptoms I guess. On my plate was a slice of toast with butter and grape jam. Keeping the slice company was a single sausage link.

"What? You don't like my master-piece? I'm gonna try out for Hell's Kitchen once I pop. You think I could win? _Where's the bloody lamb-sauce?!"_ I joked, poking at my mediocre cooking skills. I joke more often now, because I just want to see his face lit up again, not focus on the bad stuff for a little while.

"I think, you could kick his ass. And I could do it for you, probably cuz he'd piss me off, no-one gets to treat my wife like shit." he said shoveling a forkful of eggs into his mouth. I smiled at him, always complimenting me, even if he probably didn't like the food I made. It's the thought that counts, right? Our food was devoured, and I set my plate down in the sink, rinsing it. The door bell rang, and oddly I was scared. I didn't want anymore outsiders coming in to this complicated den. Then again, my reaction to the mundane activity wasn't so out of place, since the attack happened.

Dean grabbed a stationed gun from underneath the kitchen sink, it's surface still sticky from being taped in place.

"I got it." he reassured me and kissed my forehead, the eggs on his breath made me nauseous. I tried not to make a sound and listen in. I peered at the front door from around the corner. Dean had his gun positioned at head-height, ready to fire through the door. He opened the door and had a reaction like he didn't believe what he was looking at. Almost like he was looking at a ghost, which he did often. He stuffed the gun into his back, under his belt, and opened the door. A woman taller than me, which basically anyone is taller than my fun-sized snickers packaging, came into Bobby's home.

Dean closed the door and I continued to stare tentatively. He'd let her inside so there isn't a threat really but I didn't know who it was and Dean had never mentioned a blonde on our nightly talks. She was really pretty to me, I've always thought of myself as inheriting all the blah genes. Her facial features and lips looked like they belonged on the statue of a Goddess. I swallowed the excess saliva that had built up. Who the hell could this broad be? Dean saw me staring and really almost cowering. I wanted to magically appear into the safety of our bed and shove the covers over my head, wanting to evaporate.

Dean waved a hand in my direction, meaning it was okay for me to come out. In all honesty I wanted to run the other way but I swallowed up my pride and came out. The golden haired woman turned, not expecting to see me.

"Hey Dean, long time no see, huh? Sam? Oh, uh, sorry. Who're you?" asked Goldie-locks. I noticed her staring at my tiny visible baby bump, accentuated by my snug shirt. I walked over to Dean, not keeping my eyes off her, and her me. As I walked past, I smelled her scent, subtly sweet a marshmallow aroma. I took Dean's hand in mine, interlacing our fingers. She raised her eyebrows, getting the picture. Poor Dean looked like he had to diffuse a pipe-bomb.

"Uh. Jo, this is Maia. Maia, Jo. Jo is an old hunter friend of the family." Jo scoffed and crossed her arms firmly on her chest.

"So I'm just a _friend_ now. Is that it? You know he may seem charming now, but he isn't telling you the whole truth." she snapped back.

Dean tightened his grip on my hand, she'd struck a nerve. He was about to say something to her but a creak of the stairs behind us made us all look to see who'd been up. The Mountain clad in Pinewood aroma. He brushed his luscious bed thrashed locks out of his face.

"Jo?" He asked not believing what he was seeing, either.

She gave him a short wave and a shrug of her shoulders, "Hey, it's been a while." He bounded down the stairs further and toward her, cupping her face in his massive hands not caring that he was pressing her hair against her face also, and kissed her like he hadn't seen her in centuries.

My eyebrows rose. I turned to Dean,

"Okay, then. Uh, what the _fuck_ is happening??" Dean bent down to kiss my forehead and give my belly a gentle stroke.

"Yeah, everyone has a lot of catching up to do." He said. We all piled into the kitchen area, I sat myself on a kitchen chair, slowly because of the way my center of gravity had changed now. Even though I was only 13 weeks pregnant, I could feel the subtle yet crucial changes my body was making.

Sam leaned up against the kitchen counter after lifting Jo in his arms and setting her down on the counter. Well this is incredibly awkward. There is obviously a thing going on between them, and from the sight of it, it looks pre-established. I didn't see a claim mark, maybe she wasn't an Omega? But that marshmallow-ed scent I caught of her earlier, it was still sweet. Only 'Megas have sweet scents. Jo smiled wide for Sam, until she caught glance of me from across the room, if looks could kill I'd be having a miscarriage right now.

What kind of wild stick is stuck so far up your ass, lady? I didn't know what her deal was but to twist that thorn in a little deeper I caressed my bump. Fuck you. 

Dean came back with Bobby, who sat in his rolling desk chair, naturally. Nobody comes between Bobby and his chair. Bobby took a big swig from his canteen, probably some kind of alcohol in there, and set his feet on his desk, lounging. Dean descended into the basement to get the feathered member of the family.

Bobby coughed a bit, "Well I'll be damned, I thought I'd never see the likes of another Harvelle walk my floors. Idjits." Castiel came up from his cave and Dean followed sitting next to me in another kitchen chair, blocking Jo's sinister stares from mine. Cas decided to lean up against a bare piece of drywall.

"How are you here? We thought you'd died?" Sam interjected.

Jo gave the room a saddened and breathy chuckle, her eyes become glassy.

"Mom, she uh. Took a huge hit for the team. We got ambushed by those damned Hellhounds. I got scratched up pretty bad but she had the idea to be decoy. I fought with her until that last second. Barely made it out before she lit that fucking hardware store up like fourth of July." Jo explained wiping a tear from her eyes before it could fall.

What are _Hellhounds_? Dean hasn't mentioned those. Speak of the devil, he shifted in his seat and spoke.

"Jo, we watched that place go up. We didn't see anyone come out. I'm real sorry 'bout Ellen."

I leaned forward in my chair a bit. Everyone's scents made me feel like I was out in the middle of an angry ocean. Dean noticed my uneasiness and took his first layer off, being sure to rub it on his neck and give it to me. I put my arms through the sleeves, backwards and inhaled. Mmm, I do love your Whiskey. I swallowed harshly, but I'll be alright for a little while. I really don't want to lose the breakfast I just ate. Jeez how do other Omegas do this?

Somehow I could feel the tension in the air. Jo was practically rubbernecking me. She cleared her throat rather rudely and answered Dean's question.

"I bailed out the front while all the Hellhounds barreled inside at once. That bitch Meg didn't catch me, Thank _God_. I would have let you guys know sooner if I didn't have to do months of rehab and odd jobs to get myself back into hunting." She explained crossing her legs.

Meg. That's a demon, a real bitch from what Dean's told me. I hope I never meet her.

"So I was just in the area, took care of a vamp nest near by, do you guys mind if I crash here for a couple of weeks?" Jo asked.

"You're always welcome here, you know that." Dean said. The culmination of the scents was really getting to me even with Dean's freshly scented shirt. I covered my mouth and rose from my chair. I walked to the threshold of the hallway, my goal being the stairs. Dean rose from his seat, wanting to help me. I threw out a hand,

"No, I'm fine. You go catch up with your friend." reluctantly he sat back down. I trudged upstairs being sure not to make any fast movements. I ascended to the refuge of our bed. I curled up on my side as much as my belly would allow. I hugged Dean's pillow close to my body, the scent being much stronger. My headache lessened and the waves of nausea melted away. I didn't realize I had dozed off to sleep. But it wasn't a surprise since Dean's Whiskey puts me to sleep faster than anything besides probably _'the good shit'_ the doctors give you before a surgery.

* * *

I woke up to an argument, from the floor below me. It sounded like it was in Bobby's study. Me being the curious cat that I was, couldn't resist wanting to catch a few sentences. I made my way down the steps, they didn't notice I was listening. I had my back up against a wall.

"Do I mean anything to you, Dean?!" Jo jabbed.

"'Course you do. We used to date. But things are way different now. And it's almost like, oh yeah, we thought you checked out! You can't blame me for moving on." Dean was angry.

"You _claimed_ her? How long have you even known her?" Jo interjected.

"A few months. Why does it matter? Maia and I don't have anything to do with you. You're the one who broke up with me and went waltzing off to Sam, remember?"

"A few months. _Months_?! What about that kid in her stomach? If it's yours, by _God_! Don't make me carve you up." she avoided the Sam comment.

"Oh, so it's a crime to have some shot at normal now?" Dean said.

"Answer the question, Dean! Is it yours or not?!" her voice started to crack.

"Yeah. The pup is mine. You don't know what kind of Hell she's been through. So I'm trying to make the best of this." said Dean in my defense.

"Good God, you really are the Casanova I thought you were." she bit back.

"Jo, I'm sorry but you're a huge drop in the bucket. She's the best thing I have going for me, don't think I wouldn't lay down my life for that. You need to chill the fuck out, you haven't even met the girl. Just give her a chance, she's a great person." Dean tried to reconcile with her.

"There you go again, pounding on that chest of yours. Look at me, I'm Pack leader, Alpha of Alphas. What a joke. I'll stay for as long as I have to, but I don't want to see her at all. Once I'm done with my three weeks here, you won't be seeing me again." Jo said tersely.

"You know do you care about my brother at all? Just a little bit? 'cuz I don't think he can take another heartbreak. It'll kill him." Dean asked trying to swing back on the Sam issue.

"In the beginning no, but I've grown to like him, _really_. So At least my time here won't be so grueling, with your mistress around." Jo snapped.

"Watch your tongue, and she's my **_wife_** , not no mistress. Why the Hell are you so hung up on her anyway, Jo?" he asked.

Jo laughed as if he was asking the stupidest question in the world.

"Here I was, thinking I was making it obvious for your thick-head. I want to be her, Dean. I wanted you, wouldn't mind a pup either. But you, I wanted you to be my mate. And every-time she walks in all I can think about is what I'm missing out on." Jo's voice was cracking wildly, like she was on the verge of tears.

At that point I'd heard more than enough. I wanted to escape from the whole situation for a little while. Even though Dean was doing his best to defend my honor, I was still crazily upset at what she was saying. She didn't know me, if she wanted to be me so badly, I doubt she would have wanted all my other baggage back at the Mill. I opened the front door and slammed it with everything I had. I mall-walked down one of the trails that leads away from Bobby's house to a small lake with a bench.

Dean was running and yelling after me, but I didn't want to talk to anyone, not even him. I reached the bench and sat my hormonal ass down on it. The lake was pretty with the fiery sunset reflecting off it's surface. Dean sat next to me, and held my hand. I tried to hide my tears but failed miserably, wiping them with the cuff of my sleeve. He waited patiently for me to make the first move.

"Hi. I had to take a walk, going stir-crazy in that damn house, you know?" I told him, I want to avoid the subject.

"Sorry 'bout her. Didn't think she could be such a bitch. She's stubborn though, gets that from Ellen." He brushed a few awry strands of my chestnut hair away from my face, taken by the current of the wind. "How much did you hear?" he asked, getting to the good stuff.

"Enough. If I'm that much of an issue, maybe I don't need to be here?" I said thinking through all my options. Dean let his hand cup my cheek to bring my face to his and let those green _green_ eyes speak for him.

"Like Hell. You're staying, _We're_ staying. Motel to motel, that's no way to live. I know it from personal experience. Jo can take a hike after she's done cooling off that hothead o hers. Are you hungry?" he asked, offering to make me something to eat. I shook my head, no. he gave me a long lingering kiss on the lips. Man, he sure knows how to make me melt.

We came back into the house after enjoying the scenery, just listening and watching the wildlife around us. My favorite is the abundance of tiny birds, around the tree line. I swallowed hard not wanting to face this odd woman. _Bite the bullet, Maia!_ I sucked in a breath and hardened my face. Nothing this woman says is gonna hurt me or make me feel guilty for just existing. I can't let her talk me down like that. I opened the door and she was sitting on the first, very bottom step to the stairs. She had her hands in her head, her perfect gold locks flowing down.

She lifted her head revealing her red face, eyes puffy and cheeks wet with salty tears. Dean closed the door and she stood.

"Oh God, I’m really _really_ sorry for all that shit I said, I. I've been so screwed up since Mom died. I don't even know you and I was too quick to judge. Can we start over?" she asked getting closer to me and holding out her hand for me to shake. I stared at her palm and then jutted my eyes to her hers before shaking her hand lightly but firm.

"The name's Jo Harvelle. Hunter at large. Pleased to me ya." she said in a sing-song tone as best she could having just bawled her eyes out. I smiled at her.

"Hiya, Jo. I'm Maia, uh Winchester now huh? I don't think I'm gonna get used to that for a while. I'd love to chat 'n' all but I'm running on fumes. Okay if we start off on new footing tomorrow?" I asked, feeling a sudden and strong wave of lethargy. _Kiddo, how long are you gonna wear me down like this?_

"Oh, um. Sure, no problem. Of course. Nice meeting you." she said her eyesight dipping down to my tummy before quickly coming back to my face.

"Likewise. G'night." I told her. She returned the favor. Dean followed me upstairs pressing a firm hand against my back, lightly. She let us retreat to the safety of our bedroom until she entered the second floor hallway knocking on Sam's bedroom door to the tune of _Knockin' on heaven's door_ by Guns 'n' Roses. Sam let her in with a cheerful Hello before closing the door.

Dean stared in the direction of his brother's door. Even though he couldn't see it, with our door closed. He snapped out of his thought process and hugged me, pressing my belly gently to his body and kissed my forehead. He hummed into the loving gesture.

"Let bygones be bygones?" he questioned still unsure of the tension between Me and Jo. I let the corner of my mouth form a half smile, a kind of smirk.

"For now. Not really looking forward to our talk tomorrow." I said putting my head into his chest.

"Mmmm. I can play referee." Dean suggested.

"Sure. Do you have some of those yellow penalty flags? We might need them, if illegally passes the line of scrimmage." I laughed at my corny joke. And his chest chuckled, moving my head slightly.

* * *

We settled in to bed, after he and I brushed our teeth for the night. He insisted on doing everything at the same time, or in that same ballpark. It was very cute but it was also starting to get on my nerves. But I let that thought pass me by. I love our bed. It's the best feeling to have our scents mingle and meander in the most perfect way. Night time came and even though I was drained I couldn't bring myself to fall asleep properly. Dean and I were watching old re-runs of Law & Order when I felt it.

My hand immediately went to my stomach. Dean watched.

"Little Bean causin' trouble?" he inquired. I smiled at his direction.

"I think Bean just moved." I thought I'd never feel this again after the Mill. My eyes started to sting up with tears but I blinked them down and away. I really didn't want to cry anymore today, or ever.

"Oh, no way! I need to feel some action." he said he face lighting up like bright Christmas lights. His warm hand slipped under my cotton tank top, trying to catch even the slightest movement. The grin on his face turned to a frown before bringing his head to my belly to talk.

"What? You'll wiggle for Mom but not me?" he asked my bump. I laughed at him, how can an _Alpha_ be this damned adorable? His head turned to look at my face.

"Oh, I see. You two are tag-teamin' me." he assumed jokingly. This comment only made me laugh harder.

"No, Dean. It's just too soon for you to feel it, unless this kid was inside you. You won't feel anything." I told him factually. He frowned and groaned.

" _Bummer_. Well, Little Bean, hurry up and get to kickin', I can't wait to feel that." he gave my bump a soothing rub with his thumb before kissing it.

Dean came back up to give me another peck, on the cheek this time before settling into his usual spot. The night was still young and near midnight, I couldn't bring myself to fall asleep but I was in this half-asleep half-awake state. I was already frustrated that I couldn't go to bed. I needed to sleep. And I got even more frustrated once I heard the distinct banging of the headboard coming from Sam's room, and the _moaning_.

Dean was awake and chuckling to himself. I turned on my side to face him.

"Couldn't sleep without them. Now I _really_ can't with all the slam-dancin'" I said.

"Don't be jealous. Haha, you're blushing." he commented, averting his attention from the popular crime show.

"Gods _dammit_ , I have to do something about this." I threw the covers off me and straddled myself on Dean's legs. A wave of want washed over me. I kissed him, passionately, letting my tongue explore his mouth. He ran his hand through the back of my hair, keeping our lips locked. His other hand stroking my thigh. I was getting better at breathing through my nose, and made this kiss last longer. _Good Gods_ , French kissing Dean made me so friggin' horny. I started to moan, letting myself be overcome by love.

I took off his shirt. And ran kissed and little nibbles down his chiseled out chest. I undid the button of his jeans with a satisfying pop. I unzipped his jeans with my teeth and wrapped my fingers around the hem of them pulling them down slow. I was gonna make this last, eye for an eye, my love.

I could smell his intense whiskey coming from beneath his boxers. I could drown in that scent. I pulled his jeans the rest of the way off and tossed them to the floor. I trailed sweet kisses up and down his already hardened length. His breathing became jagged. I giggled against him. Point two, Maia. I could feel my core, getting wetter by the second.

I grabbed the elastic of his boxers and took them down slow with my teeth, just like he did to me, revealing his pulsing member. I squeezed the base with my hand where his knot would be, currently un-popped. But I'd make quick work of that. I took his length into my mouth. It was surprisingly uncomfortable, and I couldn't get it all the way in. I've never done anything like this before. But I just had this insatiable want to pleasure my mate.

" _Fuck_!" he bit back. I bobbed my head a bit and traced circles on his head, making him jump underneath me. Apparently he liked what I was doing. He grabbed onto my hair just hard enough to where he didn't hurt me. I continued my work on him and before he could release himself in my mouth he pushed my head off him.

I would have let him do it, I wanted our sexual relationship to be a two lane road. I guess maybe he thought doing such a thing would be below my honor. Such a gentleman. My face was red hot among my baking loins. He French-kissed me, harder than I had done with him. It only made me want him more. He took my tank top off and my underwear and placed a hand in the small of my back, lifting me up with ease before setting me down on the bed. He sucked at my claim-mark. Ugh that was just one of the more sensitive places on my body.

I moaned out effortlessly. He trailed kissed down my middle and very gently kissed my bump.

"Cover your ears Little Bean, Daddy needs to make Momma feel good." although that comment was super cute, it initially made my body more aflame with passion.

He went down on me, his tongue making expert work in-between my folds. To brace myself I clutched his short hair. How was he so good at this?? I felt a tad guilty for cuming first, my mind left in a passion laced haze, my chest heaving with every breath, keeping up with the intense thumping of my heart. I wanted him to enter me, I would have been happy with just half-way. It wasn't going to hurt Little Bean that way. But he'd stopped a somber expression on his face. He still felt guilty for his feral activities. He finished himself off in the bathroom and joined me back in bed, returning his clothes to his naked form.

Sam and Jo's love making went on well into the night, but nonetheless I was able to drift to sleep due to the natural dopamine chemicals that were streaming across my brain from our pleasuring.

* * *

The next morning I woke up late at around 11a.m. I was only able to down some toast minus the jam this time. I didn't feel like eating much. But I made sure to make a mental note to eat more once lunch dinner time hit. I need to eat, for you Little Bean. Jo and Sam were down in the kitchen already, making each other breakfast. Dean and I sat with our food at the small kitchen table. Jo's hair was wrapped in a scrunchie. It really sucks that I can't have coffee or even tea. I hadn't even started the day yet and I was feeling like I'd been hit by a MAC truck.

I noticed something on Jo's neck that hadn't been there the night before, a fresh claim-mark. I pointed to it and gave her a thumbs up in between bites of toast. Jo blushed wildly. Looks like Dean and I aren't the only couple occupying these dusty walls. All Sam could do was smile from ear to ear. Dean noticed it too and gave his brother a _Dude_! And high fived him. Such strange creatures men are, especially Alphas. After breakfast Dean and Sam gave us space and time to talk.

I managed to find an outdated bag of mint tea, no caffeine but it would calm my unsettled stomach. I didn't really want to talk about my past, but it's only fair that I did since she was doing the same. She told me her story. How she met the boys, her first hunt against the ghost of Henry H. Holmes, America's first serial killer. I started with my beginning at the Gas-n-Sip I worked at until now. I didn't leave out any details. I told her about my rape, the pup I'd carried for such a short time, the beatings, and my Galahad-Dean.

By the end of my story she was in tears, her mouth fell open.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I can't believe I said all those nasty things about you, having heard all of that." She embraced me and for the first time I felt like I'd had this odd Omega friendship between her. But like anything with any relationship it would have to be nurtured by time. We're practically the same age so that helps too. I was born on June 10th of 1985, her birthday is April 7th of that same year. She likes a lot of country music. Which I'm not particularly fond of although I do like a handful of songs.

Jo excused herself from the table after an afternoon of talking up a storm. Real, heart to heart kind of talks. She had gone outside the front porch for some fresh air or something like that I didn't quite catch what she'd said. Dean and Sam had come back into the kitchenette to check on their women when the front door flung open. Jo closed it with haste and locked all the locks, she was frantic.

"Big problem!" she said in her frenzy and put a picture down on the tiny excuse for a kitchen table. I caught a whiff of Cigar smoke on her. The picture was of Dean and I the day prior by the lake on the bench. Dean was shocked but bawled his fists angrily. As far as I knew Jo didn't smoke. She flipped the photo over a note written in red ink.

_Bet a Winchester pup would sell for a pretty penny. Don't you think, Magdalena?_ Felix had been watching us, watching me. His scent was on our front porch ignoring the warding. No. I can't go back. He can't take my baby. Sweat beaded at the base of my neck. _Magdalena_ , his fucked up nick-name for me. Anything but this. I'm in a pack where I can finally be myself. I have a husband, a friend, and a baby. I can't lose all that I've built here. My feet ran me to the kitchen sink, unable to make it to the downstairs bathroom. I'd vomited into the sink.

End chapter 5.


	6. Landslide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes face to face with his biggest fear. Jo and Sam have something to share. Maia sees a phantom. Maia and Dean have a tense argument.

Maia age: 25

Dean age: 31

Sam age: 27

Jo Harvelle age: 25

Approximate season: 6

Approximate year: 2010-2011

Quote:

"Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?

Can the child within my heart rise above?

Can I sail through the changin' ocean tides?

Can I handle the seasons of my life?"

  * 'Landslide'- Fleetwood Mac.



* * *

Chapter 6: Landslide

**Maia:**

Jo has overstayed the time she'd set her mind on. She said she was only going to be here for 3 weeks. Now she's been here for a total of 9. So it's safe to assume she's staying. Her and I have bonded quite nicely compared to our first meeting. We talk about girl stuff and sneak out to the store every once and a while. Cas tags along with us because Dean insists on having at least one Alpha around me at all times, preferably himself. Jo and I scope out the Baby section of the mall a lot, trying out clothes for me and fantasizing about the gender of my pup. Those little booties that you see in store front windows are to die for.

Poor Cas is so used to playing third wheel. He doesn't know it, but I got him a shirt that says, 'World's Best Uncle'. I got Sam a matching shirt but in different colors so I could tell them apart. Speaking of weeks, I’m now past my half way mark. Over the hurdle and rounding at 22 weeks. No amount of clothing could hide my stomach now, so I gave up trying. But I still have an affinity for Dean's red and black flannels. Dean and Sam have been working the dead-end leads on Felix a lot, trying so hard to catch him since his threats. Each night they scent-mark the woods and the perimeter of the house. Sam seems to have gotten a bit more powerful since he's claimed Jo. It's some kind of Alpha thing I guess. More Omega Mills have been popping up around our area and in our state. Sometimes it makes me think that Felix is closing in on me. I don't know if he's going to wait for me to give birth or not.

Sleeping is a challenge, mostly because of the lower back pain. When it's not the pain I have night terrors of Felix killing all my family and ripping Little Bean from me. Dean has been my rock when I haven't had any mental strength after a nightmare. My head tossed over to the bedside clock. In bright red letters it read 2:45am. I'd been lying there awake for almost an hour. My sleep schedule was way off. I would sleep mostly during the day and at night while Dean would be next to me snoring, I loved that, I was left to my own devices staring up at the darkened ceiling. The pup uses my womb like a punching bag frequently, when it happens Dean can't wait to run over and feel movement. It hurts most of the time, so I'm only a little irked that Dean is so infatuated with feeling up my stomach. But I let him do it because that look on his face when he finally does catch it, is pure gold. I've gotten used to going around the house making frequent Ooof noises. I don't let anyone else touch it, not even Jo and especially not Cas or Sam. If another Alpha touched me now, I think Dean would go feral again. And there's no telling what he'd do at that point. My thoughts on that subject even went to murder, and that's not beyond his means. If anything it's nestled right in his wheelhouse.

My hands went to my tummy. Caressing my bump, _hey there Little Bean, Mama needs to sleep, so she can wake up in the morning._ I felt the life kick inside me, my hand hovering over the spot. _Yeah? Does that sounds like a good idea?_ I got up from bed gently so that I didn't wake my mate. _You see, Little Bean, Daddy's been doing so much for us. He's always tired and always goes the extra mile, so we need to be quiet._

I entered the hallway, a dimly lit lamp on the wall was the only light for navigation. I figured it'd be a wise idea to empty my bladder now, rather than having to dart my way down the corridor in the morning when the baby would use my bladder as a seat cushion. I gave my pup a little silent tour of the second floor. My fingertips brushed Sam's bedroom door. _This where Uncle Sam and Aunt Jo sleep_. My swollen feet carried me down further into the hallways depths. _And here is where Grandpa Bobby is supposed to sleep, stubborn old drunk. And Uncle Feathers doesn't have a room up here, because he's a trenchcoated weirdo that doesn't sleep. Everyone in this house loves you Little Bean, but nobody more than Daddy and I do._ I rubbed my stomach again, the baby'd kicked as if it was responding to my intent-ful thoughts.

Turns out I really did have to go to the bathroom. It's amazing how familiar you can get with your bathroom when you have two people to go for. I washed my hands and exited the last room at the end of the hallway, making my way back to my nest. I closed the door with a tiny click, Dean tossed and returned to snoring when I did, making me pause, thinking I'd woken him. I tip-toed over to my side of the bed and flipped the covers over so I could plant myself in my spot.

I sat down making an impression in the mattress. _And this Little Bean, is where you were made. Mama and Daddy have worked really hard to make this nest smell perfect for you. You seem to like it just as much as I do. You love the way Daddy's Whiskey and Mommy's Strawberries blend together huh?_ The baby kicked again but stronger this time. I smiled and was just about to turn my body and rest my head against my favorite lumpy pillow when I felt a sharp stabbing pain from deep within me. My eyes clenched down and I gasped at the pain. This is wrong, something is _very_ wrong. I'm no where near my due date. I started to cry, my hand gripping my mate's forearm to wake him.

"Dean!! Wake up, _please_. Something is _wrong_. Really wrong." He woke and realized my distress coated words.

Dean quickly threw away his grogginess and came over to the other side of the bed, kneeling to get a better look of my doubled over features. I could hear his heart throbbing against his chest, a million miles a minute. He placed a tender but worried hand on my knee.

"Is it contractions?" He guessed. A tear dropped from the bridge of my nose, my lips quivered in fear.

"No, it's too early for-ahhhh!" My hand reached for his on my knee, gripping it for dear life, white knuckled through a new and even more frightening pain.

"Tell me what's happening, 'Mega." He never calls me by my dynamic. He must be just as terrified as I am to be so serious. I dragged his hand close to my body interlacing our fingers. More tears soaked the black and red flannel I was wearing.

"Ugh. It feels like ripping." _I'm so scared, Little Bean, you need to stay inside me_. Dean's face had a flicker of dread on it before solidifying, for my sake. Stuffing his own worry down deep within himself. He rose to his feet grabbing the Impala keys from their hook, near the door. He exited the room in a hurry going to his brothers' room, not bothering to be courteous by knocking.

"Sammy, wake the fuck up, now! Here, you need to drive us to the 'Mega E.R." I kept my eyes closed shut as another wave of pain shot through me, making me pant. Why did this happen? I've done everything right so far, nothing should be wrong.

I heard the rushing of feet, and Dean lifting me into his arms. Sam and Jo were on the other-side of our bedrooms' threshold. Jo flipped on the light, gasped, and clapped her hand to her mouth. Sam didn't say anything but instead was unable to avert his eyes from the scene.

Dean carried me down to the front door. "Jo! Make yourself useful, yeah? Open this. C'mon people!" Jo quickly came and opened the door, Sam followed locking the door. Dean took me over to the back passenger side of the Impala, waiting impatiently. My head started to fill with haze, feeling like I was going to pass out.

"Dean?" I asked, terrified for both my life and my baby. He looked down at me. "Hey, everything is gonna be ok. We're gonna get you fixed up, alright?" He told me choking back tears. It sounded like he was trying to reassure himself also.

Dean and I got in the back seat, propping myself against his chest. Sam turned over the ignition, letting Baby roar to life on an otherwise silent night. I didn't want to admit it, but I had smelled and felt it ever since Dean picked me up. I had been _bleeding_. _Little Bean, please be ok, Momma loves you_. I rested my head against Deans' shoulder, lolling into his neck.

I felt an intense wave of dizziness overcome me. Dean was now crying, unable to hide his emotions, the tears cold on my neck, trickling past my claim-mark.

"You're okay, you're okay. Sam! Drive _faster_ for Christ-sake!" I couldn't hold on any longer as the dizziness took me into a deep darkness, passing out.

* * *

**Dean:**

Sam made the drive in 20 minutes instead of the normal 30, but it still felt like years, watching her faint in my arms just made it worse. With each passing second I could start to feel myself go feral. But I _needed_ to be conscious. I've spent so much time on Felix as a threat I never thought anything like this could happen. Terrified wasn't a word for what I was feeling. And the worst thing was that I couldn't help her or my pup. Thankfully we got there, I opened the door before Sam could come to a complete stop. Jo joined me, I could feel more warm blood coming out of her as I lifted her up and out of the car.

When she told me she'd felt something rip, my heart dropped to unknown depths. The inside of the E.R. smelled like chemicals. Some nearby nurses noticed the blood and came over ready to act. Most nurses are Betas male and female, they have a real knack for this kind of job plus it doesn't hurt that all Betas have a relaxing quality to them. But I was far beyond anything relaxing or comfortable. I wanted to cry and scream at the top of my lungs at the same time. But most of all I wanted to destroy some shit.

One of the male Beta nurses started to take her from my grasp, that was a huge mistake. I growled at him like a savage, " Don't fucking touch her!" the wall of Betas backed away slow, knowing what was good for them. Jo was behind me but kept at a short distance.

"Just give him a room number. Hurry!" she came to my defense. One of the Betas grabbed for something in their pocket, a syringe of liquid, probably a sedative for Alphas exhibiting feral-like behavior. It just made me more angry. I could not be put to sleep now. Not when I thought Maia and my baby were slipping through my fingers. I growled again, but this time Sammy came into view, blocking the downward swing of the syringe.

"Woah, trust me you don't want to do that." he told the female Beta with a stern look in his eyes.

Someone said room number 41 and I went over and set her down on the stiff looking excuse for a bed. I stared as they cut the fabric of her shirt, put on a weird looking band around her belly, and put an IV into her arm. Everything was happening so fast. One nurse opened up her eyelids and put a flashlight in them, no response, just a deep lifeless stare. They strapped on those sticky nodes that belonged to another EKG monitor. They put a sheet over her bottom half. One of them shouted out across her, "Start her on 300 CC type -O stat."

One of the Betas started doing chest compressions, trying to bring blood back to her brain. Another was squeezing this blue balloon into her mouth. Jo was sobbing into Sam's chest. I looked down, my arm that was holding her legs was covered in blood and it had soaked into my jeans. I felt numb but my hands started to shake. A female beta came to me and asked me to leave the cramped room. 

"No! I'm not leaving her. She's dying, my baby's dying. Son of a Bitch! Get the fuck off me!!" I don't remember punching the Beta, but there has to be some reason why she fell to the ground, knocked out cold.

I felt the needle stab into my neck and the scenery around me felt like it was coursing through a blender. I'd fallen to my knees still barely able to keep my eyes open. They'd closed the curtain on her, and the drugs took over my system.

* * *

~ 2 hours later:

**Maia:**

I remember the rhythmic beeping of the EKG machine, and the pressure of the baby monitor cuff around my belly. My EKG monitor rose in frequency when I woke up. Dean was right there, having never left my side. Near me I smelled Jo's marshmallows and Sam's pine. Other than a chronic dull ache, there was no pain at the moment. My head was still hazy.

Dean was fervently kissing my hand, thankful I was awake. He didn't look too good himself. "Hi, baby." Was all he managed to choke out before there was a knock at the door.

"You're awake, good. My name is Mr. Ekhardt, I'm you're neonatal imaging specialist, let's see what all this commotion is about huh? Hi, you're Papa right? And you two, are?"

Sam and Jo were at attention. "I'm his brother and this is my mate." Dean outstretched a hand for a quick shake. The man brought in a portable ultrasound machine, and turned off the lights, closing the curtains with a loud clank of it's rings.

"Mrs. Winchester what were your symptoms, do you remember?" He asked turning on the machine with a whirr and checking his instruments.

" I got up to go pee, and when I came back, I felt like this punching kind of pain. And then. Then I felt ripping. Please, I need to know, is my baby okay?" I started to cry again, my grip tightening on my mate's hand.

"Well the fetal heart beat is still steady but pup seems to be stressed a bit." I jerked at the feeling of the cold gel landing on my tummy.

"Sorry about that. So, you came in discharging blood. How much?" He asked as a matter of factly. Dean wiped away a tear, focusing on the doctors question.

" Uh, when I lifted her up, there was a patch about a foot wide in the bed. And her pants were soaked in it. And I was covered in it too."

The doctor didn't say anything. Instead pressed the foreign object to my tummy. The unwanted pressure made it hurt again. Like he'd been stabbing deep inside me instead of gently dragging the strange camera around my belly. My eyes shut and my head slammed down on the stiff hospital mattress. My hand gripped Dean's. Dean gave the man a growl. Possessive and protective, knowing that he was hurting his wife.

"Ugggh. That fucking hurts you Alpha asshole!" I had no control over my words, pain driving my mind.

"Sorry sweetheart. No pain no gain. Hmmm. There we go. How far along are you again?" The doc asked.

"22 weeks," Dean and I answered simultaneously. I stared at the image of our Little Bean on the screen. _Hi Little One_. My grip tightened on Deans' hand. This was our first time seeing our pup. It was so small but I could still make out the outline of a baby, my baby, Our pup. It took my breath away. The doctor pointed to a spot near the wall of my placenta that I could only compare to the big red spot on Jupiter, just smaller.

"There's the culprit. This explains the tearing feeling and the bleeding. And your belly us tender to the touch. In all honesty, if you were human. We wouldn't be talking. You're a lucky woman."

Sam spoke this time, "What does that mean?" I started to get worried. I knew that spot shouldn't be there.

"It's a placental abruption. It's what happens when the placenta separates itself from your uterine wall, this spot here, that's a pocket of blood. Where it separated from."

"Is my pup in danger?" I asked wanting to get to the point, aggravation clear in my voice. I couldn't handle a bunch of medical jargon. I need simple yes or no's.

"Since your bleeding has stopped, not anymore. We'll give you another blood transfusion, just to be safe. This kind of thing just happens and unfortunately we can't go in there and re attach it. But she can still grow in there healthly for as long as possible. I just need you to stay on bedrest for the remainder of your pregnancy. You can walk around the house a little but that's about it."

"Wait, did you just say, _she_?" I asked glad that I was paying attention. Dean's hand held mine a little tighter.

"Oh. You didn't know? Y'all are having a girl." He said slightly confused. I guess I should have already come in to the Omega center for a check up or my first sonogram. But no one wanted to risk the chance of encountering Felix.

A smile formed on my face even though I was still worried about my situation. And to hear that I need to be on bedrest for the next 18-20 weeks? Dean would have to be at my beg and call 24/7. That alone would bring him to an early grave. Jo tugged on Sam's arm both relieved and ecstatic to hear the good news.

I'm happy, I am. But I can't help but think that somehow this mishap was my fault. Dr. Ekhardt cleaned the gel off my belly and printed out the sonogram picture for Dean and I to take home. About an hour later another nurse came in with two bags of blood. I couldn't look at it because it made me nauseous just thinking about it. My eyes felt so heavy and my body was equally sore. I almost felt like I'd been beaten again. Jo and Sam left the room to give us alone time and to mull things over. Dean looked just as tired as I did, despite that he gave me a smile and kissed my forehead. He rested his chin on my shoulder. I noticed a puncture mark on his neck.

"What happened there?" I asked. He looked to the side and felt it.

"Oh. They had to sedate me. Almost went coo-coo for cocoa puffs. There was so much blood. Maia, I thought I _lost_ you. Hey when we get home, I can make you whatever you want to eat. I'm so happy you're okay. And Little Bean, too." He almost touched my belly but decided not to once her remembered that it was a sore spot. 

"Well, I guess someone or something is watching over us. Awww. I guess we can't call her Little Bean anymore?" I said with a frown in my voice.

"Sure we can. Little _Girl_ Bean." he rubbed my fingers lightly. I grimaced starting to get nauseous again, probably from the blood transfusion. I turned my head in Dean's direction.

"Let me know when it's over." I requested. I could taste the iron of the blood in my mouth. I smiled weakly, "What am I gonna do with you, Mr. Winchester?"

"Looks like it's almost done. I honestly don't want anything else, other than you and Little Girl Bean. Healthy. That's it, guess I'm a simpleton." he said, kissing the bare skin of my shoulder. Dean sighed.

"What?" I asked getting lost in those emerald orbs.

"They ruined my flannel." he said returning to resting his chin on my arm.

"I get you a new one. You look like Hell, Alpha. I think once we get home, we're both hitting our nest and getting some well overdue Z's." I told him. I figured since he called me by my dynamic earlier, I could give him one too, just this once. It would be nice to have my head against my pillow again, this one feels like my head is sinking into a patch of quicksand. I started to think that Jo and Sam had been gone for a long time when they came waltzing up with a big bag from the gift shop.

"Please tell me there's chocolate in there." I pleaded, suddenly getting the craving.

"Pie?" Dean asked with puppy dog eyes. Sam smirked at his brother and Jo grinned at me. Oh yes, I could taste it now, sweet silky perfection on my tongue.

"Close your eyes, both of you." Jo demanded. I closed mine and held my hand out, bending my elbow, kinking the IV a little, making the pump scream wildly. Sensitive Gods-damned machine. I set my arm down but still kept my hand open. Ready to receive, a nice big ol' Hershey bar. Jo slapped Dean's arm with a pop of her hand.

"One eye doesn't count Dean!" she exclaimed playfully. I chuckled lightly, even though it made my stomach hurt. Dean scoffed and mumbled, bitch, under his breath but probably complied anyway.

I felt a package in my hand I played with it, turning it over in my hand. My brow furrowed downward. This doesn't feel like a candy bar. Sam better not have talked Jo out of getting me a little piece of Elysium.

"Okay open!" Jo said gleefully. Jo bit her lip in excitement. That's friggin' weird. I opened up a little wrapped box, Dean had an identical one.

I emptied out the contents on my belly, using it like a table. A stick came out. I turned it over reading the screen. I squinted my eyes to get a better look at the minuscule lettering, _Pregnant._ I gasped, my expression full of happiness.

"You sly bitch! No way!? Awesome!" I nearly threw the stick at her.

Dean got the same present with the same happy result. He had my shared my same expression. Sam was pretty bashful but otherwise very happy. The little room was just a ball of sunshine.

"Holy shit, I'm a dad and an uncle at the same time." Dean realized, "But seriously where's the pie?" his smile dropped. Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed something out of the bag, a pre-packaged slice of lemon meringue pie.

"Ooooo, yes! Today is a pie day." Jo grabbed something else from the bag, please be chocolate. She handed me a perfectly wrapped golden Hershey with almonds bar. Oh man, I'm a happy woman. Dean opened his pie, after some difficulty with it's plastic container and dug in.

"Okay then, no need for a fork." Jo laughed.

"Thank you." I said raising the bar in her direction. I had more trouble fumbling with it since both my arms were occupied. Sam chuckled and held out a hand offering his assistance.

"Ugh, by the Gods, Thank you Milton." I said biting off a chunk. It really was like silk, melting in my mouth and down my esophagus. Call it a craving or whatever. Chocolate makes just about anything better. I swallowed the bliss and Dean had successfully devoured his slice of pie, making sounds somewhat like sex. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's in-civility.

Out of the top of my line of sight I made out a motion, a wave of sorts. In the distance between the cross-hatched glass of double doors labeled _Alpha-Wing_. Was a face I thought I'd never see again staring at me through the glass. All the sunshine was covered up by dark grey clouds, thunder thrashing in my mind, making my heart sink. My breaths became shallow and the EKG monitor attached to me picked up pace, like I'd been running.

My teeth chattered and my lips trembled. There he was mere feet from me. My captor, my dealer, my nightmare, Felix. On the glass in cursive he traced out the letter M, before a creepy smile formed on his face.

"Maia? You alright?" Dean came into view, blocking my vision. I nearly shoved him away. I looked at my lover, fear ever present in my veins.

"F-Felix." Dean's eyes widened and looked in the direction I was staring at. Felix was walking further and further away, he'd had on a black and white fedora. Sam had overheard my muttering, leaned over and looked. After months of searching and tracking, here he was practically sitting in our lap. The top of his hat was barely in view going down some stairs. It was harder to make out because of the plethora of meandering people in that part of the E.R.

Sam got up gripping his back, he'd snuck his piece in. he went to investigate. Dean looked to Jo very seriously.

"Tell the front desk we need to leave, _now_." she nodded and walked with purpose out of view. Dean's gaze jutted to the still out of control heart monitor. His hand cupped my cheek dragging my sight away from the distant corridor. My eyes were glazed over. I couldn't have not one moment of happiness? Not one respite? I caught a whiff of Dean's whiskey, from the gland in his wrist.

"Maia. We're not gonna let anything happen, alright. Remember, my promise?" his eyes jutted to the machine again. "You gotta calm down, baby." I breathed shallow, my lips still quivering on the exhale. I breathed, in and out each time, his whiskey calming me a bit more.

Sam came back, Dean gawking at him for an answer. Sam shook his head, his perfect hair flowing with it. He sat down and scratched his head, giving Dean some kind of secret signal. Jo came back with discharge papers. And Dean sucked in a breath, closed his eyes and kissed the back of my palm.

"He got away, it's alright, just a bump in the road. We'll be home real soon, all of us." his voice was reassuring but underneath I could tell he'd been thinking other alternatives. I wasn't dumb. I knew what they'd communicated. Great, now I belong in a nut-house. Jo gave the boys a worried look, silently asking for confirmation. Jo looked to Sam, who'd gulped and gave her a stare.

I signed the dumbass papers, Jo took the paper back, and I was so pissed I chucked the pen out to floor in the hallway.

"I _know_ what I _fucking_ saw." I directed my words to both Sam and Dean. Jo came back after turning in the forms and sat down in her chair. Jo gave me a worried look. I returned a bitch-face. "Jo? Not you too!" She brushed a hand through her gold locks and looked away from me.

I flopped my head back on the shitty hospital pillow, dragging my tongue across my canine. I want to get out of here. _Seems like everyone is against me on this, Little Bean_. I finished my chocolate bar by the time a random Beta nurse brought a wheelchair. She unplugged everything from me and took out all my needles. Dean lifted me in up and put me in the chair. I was still livid once we got home.

Dean started to pick me up again and I swatted his hand away. "Let me walk, short distances remember?" my voice was full of vinegar.

It was night time and we all piled in the house. I didn't waste any time, retreating to my nest, Dean hot on my tail. I managed to slip on another one of Dean's red and black flannel shirts. Jo and Sam had filled in the rest of the pack on what happened, not leaving out any details. My medical scare and its circumstances, Little Bean being a girl, the announcement of their parentage, and my _hallucination_. Dean took a quick shower and came out, not being ashamed of his nudity.

I was sitting on the edge of the bed, silent. Dean got dressed in night clothes and came over to face me. I tied my hair up into a pony tail.

"What? You want to bark more orders?" I said cruelly.

"Something is clearly on your mind. Spill." he demanded.

"Oh, so now you want to _talk_ through it? I saw the snide looks, Dean. You, and Sam and even Jo. You all think I've gone _One-Flew-Over-the-Cuckoo's-Nest_. Let me guess, I bet Sam didn't even smell Cigars when he went into that wing, did he?" all my feelings were exploding out.

"Look, I'm going to do everything I can to protect _us_." he avoided the question.

"Did he?!!" I repeated. Dean let out a big sigh and ran his hand through the back of his hair.

"No. No sign of Capone." he confessed. I laughed.

" _Awesome_. I'm crazy. I'm fucking crazy." my face scrunched, I covered my face in my hands before letting them flop down in my lap. Dean stepped closer to me his frame towering. I grabbed his hand and guided it to my stomach. His thumb leaving gentle strokes. As much as I wanted to be a bitch, and I had every right to be. I swallowed it and locked it in the depths of my mind. I sighed.

"Dean, I can't do this _alone_. I need to be able to _trust_ you." I confessed.

"Always." he said leaving a firm kiss on my lips, his hand still on my bump, being careful not to hurt me. I let my hand feel the back of his sandpaper haircut at the very base of his hairline. I leaned into his kiss. My sourness had left, over shadowed by sweet, protective Whiskey. I just couldn't say no. He broke off the kiss and let the thumb of his opposite hand rub at my cheek.We'd slept soundly despite the late arrival home. If there was any place I truly felt safe, it was with him.

End Chapter 6.


	7. Whiskey Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Maia have a debate. Felix plays with fire. Tragedy strikes, like a bullet in the back. Brothers clash.

Maia appearance: 27 weeks pregnant. ( 5 weeks later after ch 6)

Maia age:25

Dean age: 31

Sam age: 27

Jo age: 25

Jo appearance: 7 weeks pregnant, baby is size of blueberry.

Approximate season: 6

Approximate year: 2010-2011

* * *

Quote:

"She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette

She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget

We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time

But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind

Until the night…"

-'Whiskey Lullaby,'- _Brad Paisley & Alison Krauss_

* * *

Chapter 7: Whiskey Lullaby

**Maia:**

Dean has stopped focusing his hunter energy on Felix. However, that didn't stop the men of the house from keeping tabs on his whereabouts. Since both Jo and I are pregnant, there's an enormous amount of pressure on the Alphas to _protect and provide_. Poor Dean and Sam look so exhausted all the time. But Dean finds solace in our bed at night, he loves to listen to Little Bean, feel her kick and writhe around inside me. 

Dean treats me like a queen, I like it but I see how much it takes out of him. So I try and do what I can on my own. Between Jo and I, we keep burning through Sam and Dean's wallets just by eating. I don't think I've ever ate so much in my life. I'm so glad the puking has come to a screeching halt. I still get nauseated every so often but I've gotten used to it. 

Dean doesn't let me go anywhere without him. He's lucky I love him, because sometimes it gets on my ever-loving nerves. I'm glad we're alright and I didn't have to have an emergency C-section or anything like that. Nobody likes under baked sweets. My legs ache frequently and naturally Dean massages them. Ugh, he could be a masseuse in another life. Cas bought a whole truck load of diapers the other day, ordered them off Amazon. He keeps them in the basement, what a weirdo, a sweet and caring weirdo. Bobby is either hitting the books or half asleep drinking from his flask. I still get tired all the time, I can't wait to pop this kid out and get me a nice piping hot cup of joe. 

My entire existence is confined to the walls of this house. Most of the time I get pretty bored but Dean does a great job at keeping me company and telling me stories from his past. Like one where he and Sam had this string of unfortunate and fortunate luck when they nabbed an actual lucky rabbit's foot. He told me about Bella the ' _Bitch with an itch for rich treasure_ '. He was very proud of himself for rhyming that description. 

I couldn't keep my mind off my hallucination. It's so scary, not knowing what's real. Sometimes I wake up and see him standing over me in the middle of the night, with a butcher's knife ready to carve me open. Like tonight, that's what I saw, second time this week. I'd screamed awake, Dean woke, taking out the gun he always sleeps with under his pillow. My lips quivered, and I'd closed my eyes, fresh tears coming down. 

"not real, not real, not real." I kept repeating that mantra. Dean packed his piece away as the light in the hallway flipped on. I feel really bad for waking everyone up. Well, except Bobby's liquor induced slumber. How is he not dead yet from alcohol poisoning? My heart kept thumping wildly in my chest and I was hyperventilating. Dean sat legs, crisscrossed on our bed. He rubbed my back, the pressure firm and sure, an attempt to break my mental torture. He brought my nose to his nape, where his Whiskey was strong, a sure thing to calm my nerves. I didn’t want to cry, but it just overcame me. 

This new psychological affliction only furthered my doubts of how weak I thought I was. The door opened, when I'd have nightmares like this, Sam usually made his rounds about the house, not knowing if the threat was real by the end he'd always check on our room. 

"Everything okay?" he asked. I kept my sobbing sounds to a low volume, not wanting to show my fragility. 

"Yeah, false alarm." confirmed my Whiskey-man. Not really. How can anything be okay when I'm not genuinely free of Felix? Even if he were to drop dead tomorrow, I doubt he'd leave the confines of my mind. Am I just going to have to accept that He won't ever disappear? 

I wanted to move through the house, anything to get my mind off the fact that just moments ago I thought Felix was tearing into my stomach. I took a deep breath and flung the covers off of me, standing, my bare feet on the coolness of the wooden floors. Sam moved out of my way and Dean trailed behind me. Sam returned to his own room giving his brother a concerned look. 

I rummaged through the fridge, looking for my half-eaten chocolate bar from earlier today. Dean grabbed a second slice of apple pie from the fridge, wanting to eat with me. I brought our food back up to our nest, still needing that comfort that only our bed could give me. Dean's hair was smashed on the side that he'd been laying on it. Seeing it made me smile. But that momentous happiness left, I was unable to stop thinking about my Dealer.

We finished our treats and I had to break the silence.

"I want him dead. Having him poke around in my head like this is bad enough. If he's gone I won't have to worry about a physical threat." I gave Dean this goal.

"Bobby's working on it, but just when we think we have a lead, it's always nothing. He's two steps ahead of us. Plus if something happens, I won't forgive myself if I'm not here. So you can forget about me leaving you and Bean." he said.

"Dean, I don't think he's ever going to leave my head. How the Hell can I function or raise a family like this?" I asked not knowing my future. Dean grabbed at my hand.

"We'll think of something. Maybe Cas can heal your noggin or maybe there's some kind of memory spell out there?" he suggested. I love you for trying but that doesn't make me feel better sweetie. I sighed, turned out my bedside lamp, and lay on my left side, the only position I found viably comfortable now. I didn't want to fall asleep because I knew Felix would be waiting for me again, on the dark side of my eyelids. But I did it anyway.

* * *

Morning birds tweeted cheerfully throughout the surrounding trees near Bobby's house. What a pleasant alarm clock. My head ached with a dull force, I rubbed at my forehead where the sting was. Today is gonna _suck_. I got up from bed and dragged my feet to the wall clock and its neighbor the calendar- pretty expertly photographed flowers on display. Tuesday, October 26th, 2010. I crossed out the Monday square with a sharpie and in today's spot I scrawled out '27 weeks'. I drew my best sketch of a kidney bean next to it admiring my work. In smaller lettering I put '7 weeks' next to Jo's name. I wanted to track both of our pregnancies visually. I gave my belly a loving stroke. _Only 13 or so more weeks left, Little Bean, and you'll get an official tour of the Winchester den._

Dean groaned himself awake. "Morning, handsome." I greeted him, waddling over to his side of the bed. He heaved himself up to meet me, admiring my beauty. He stroked his calloused hand through my hair, tucking the strands behind my ear and using it to press my neck into his lips. He moaned into my tender flesh. Mmm I'll never get tired of good morning kisses. My breath hitched and eyebrows furrowed. Dean let go, scanning my face. My poor Alpha, ever since my medical scare 5 weeks ago, he's been hyper aware of all the groans I make. I grabbed at his forearm, my fingers making contact with the cold metal of his black watch that he never takes off. I let his warm hand spread over my bulging belly, over the spot that had made me grunt. The tension in my mates' face relaxed, he pressed a little harder. 

"G'mornin' to you too, Little Girl Bean." his raspiness greeted our little one from inside the womb. I chuckled happily at the awe of my lover and continued our kiss. Dean gently dragged my body closer to his, the base of my stomach brushing his thighs. He pressed his ear to my chest and listened to my heart thump in my chest for a few minutes before announcing his ' _starving_ ' state.

Castiel was up and about surprisingly, away from the refuge of his dank basement. He was studying one of Bobby's medical Omega books. Dean volunteered to make us breakfast. I sat down, slow, bracing myself on the arm of the couch before sinking into the cushion. Castiel noticed my presence, as I leaned over trying to catch what he was reading. "Good morning, Maia." He said in his distinct monotone the angel turned his head to me. 

"Hi, whatcha reading up on?" Why would he want to read a textbook like that? Dean came over with piping hot plates of delicious pork. _Gods_ , Jewish people don't know what they're missing out on. Dean turned on the TV, taking pleasure in looney tunes. I lived for Dean's laugh. 

"I'm reading about Female Omega Childbirth." Cas said finally deciding to answer me. Dean gave the angel a death stare. 

"Okay. Why?" I asked finishing a slice of bacon. 

"Well, I'm the most probable candidate for delivery if you were to birth the child here. I spoke to Sam and Bobby about it and they refused. And Dean needs to support you in that event, unless he can stomach delivering his own pup."

"Dude, I'm right next to you, why are you talking about me like I'm not in the room?" Dean said through a mouthful of scrambled eggs and hot sauce. Eggs still make my nose wrinkle. 

"That's very thoughtful of you Cas." I praised him. 

Dean turned his head to look at me. "Don't encourage him. You're not popping that kid out here." He told me, tossing his empty plate onto the coffee table angrily.

"Why not?" I asked. Dean hung his head in annoyance.

"because, Maia. It's not safe. I want you in a hospital where there's medicine and entire staff dedicated to you and Little Bean. I'll be damned if something happens..." He stopped raking a hand across his face.

I let an arm cradle my stomach, staring down at my forming beach ball. 

"What if that choice isn't up to you?" I challenged him. 

"I'm not going to risk losing you, it already almost happened. Isn't one knock on death's door enough for you? Besides, do you want to be in agony? You wanna end up like you're _fucking_ Mill-mates?!" He took the book from Cas' hands closed it and chucked it across the room, landing on the floor with a loud bang. His words hurt me to the bone and made me react, I'd slapped him hard across the cheek sending his face in the opposite direction, I drew blood in four streaks across his flesh, my claws had extended.

"Don't you act like nothing's changed! I'm free from that Hell-hole. This is every bit my home as it has been yours. I should have the choice at the very least. Can't you just think about my wants for one second?!" My voice started to crack and I could feel my throat getting raw, my nose flaming with emotion.

"I do! I think about you every second of every day. Don't make me feel _guilty_ for _considering_ your safety, Maia!" I couldn't take any of this, so my feet took me out of the room and back up the stairs. "Yeah, run like you always do!" he yelled back at me, annoyed by my avoidance of the situation. I opened our bedroom door and slammed it shut, thinking I might have broken something in it. Jo had heard the vinegar words from up here and decided to join me in my room. She sat on the bed, by now Dean was back at our door banging on it, "Dammit, Maia. C'mon, open the door. I'm _sorry_. Can you just let me in?" He pleaded. 

It's very unusual for an Alpha to beg, for anything. But I'm the only exception, since he's my mate for life and regarding I have his pup in my belly. If I were anyone else, he'd take what he wanted, he would have bust through the door. Sure, he'd have to fix it later, but near no one surpasses the authority of an Alpha. He thudded his head against the door, sighing, I heard the weight of his body slide down it. He knew I needed some time by myself, except I wasn't alone, Jo was still sitting on my bed. I'd let her do that every once and a while. And we've bonded further considering our pregnancies. 

I'm glad that I'm not the only woman here, and Jo is an Omega too, so that makes talking easier. Even in this short time she's been here, it's like we're close sisters we never knew we had in each other. I've never had siblings so I wouldn't know what Dean and Sam's relationship was really like. Though I did catch a mere glimpse of it when we soul-bonded, but that's not enough to see the forest for the trees. I took a few breaths so that I wouldn't bawl in front of Jo, even though I probably could. The only one that I felt okay with seeing the weak me is Dean. But that is still hard on me. Chock it up to Omega issues and extreme trust complications.

I joined Jo pulling the covers over my legs and sitting in a relatively comfortable position. Jo held my hand, the gesture made me tear up. _Don't_ _fucking_ _cry_. 

"Hi," I muttered. 

"What's up? You guys don't really get into fights." Jo asked. I tucked some of my chocolate locks behind my ear.

"When it rains, it pours. Cas was reading up on Childbirth and that sparked our argument. Dean wants me to have Little Bean in a hospital. He's worried that something might happen 'cuz of my medical scare. I get that I really do, but I mean what's the point of a nest if I can't have my child in it? This notion has been engrained in us Omegas' for centuries. It's a species-wide tradition." I explained.

"Hmmm. I get that. But Dean just wants you to be safe. Plus they have scent neutral birthing rooms, so that nothing will imprint the baby. You can bring some clothes with you too, to make it kinda like your nest. Honestly I think you should go to a hospital, too. We all care about you, 'kay, Maia? I really do understand your side sweetheart but, you've got a dangerous pregnancy. Just think it through alright?" She told me tying her hair back into a ponytail. 

She has a point. Maybe it is for the best? I gave my stomach a loving caress. _I don't want anything bad to happen to you, Little Bean._ I groaned loudly and rubbed the side of my tummy, my eyes wincing. Jo watched me intently, "You okay?" She asked.

"Mmm yeah, oooo, strong kick. Who knew I was gonna be one of those lame soccer moms?" I joked and breathed through it. Jo's eyes jutted to my stomach but she placed a hand on her own.

"At least you'll be the most badass soccer mom, with a kickass Impala." She noted trying to make light of the situation. I smiled, the tenacious movement being over. She hovered her palm over my belly, wanting so desperately to feel it. 

" _Don't_!" I snapped at her, "No one touches me but Dean. Sorry." Wow, call me heartless, but I didn't know I had that in me. And against Jo? Must be Omega-mother's intuition. See Dean, you're not the only one with a protective bone in that Adonis-body of yours. Jo retracted her hand and set it back on her barely-there bump. Jo frowned.

"What does it feel like? The kicks 'n' stuff. I heard they can do _somersaults_ in there." She said with all the curiosity and wonder of a child. My eyes rolled up to the ceiling in a thinking manner. Can I give her a proper description? Ah! Got it.

"Well, in the beginning it just feels like your stomach moving after a bad burrito. As time goes on, you start to notice little tugs like there's something caught on fishing line in there. More time passes and you'll get elbowed in the ribs, just a nudge. Kidneys and bladder are never off limits, they usually get the brunt of it. Sometimes you feel it turn around inside ya, that makes me a bit nauseous if she does that too much. It sucks when you have to pee and they decide to kick or punch, you'll find yourself sprinting to the restroom. I've only felt it once or twice but this one likes to lodge her foot into my ribs every once in a blue moon. That hurts like Hell, and you'll find yourself changing positions a lot, 'til they calm down. But, it's the best thing you can ever feel them do, it lets you know that they really are there." I tried to give her my best description. 

"Wow! That sounds so cool! Oh I can't wait. Maybe I can though, don't want pee myself." She chuckled at her joke. She looked back up at my face her nose scrunched up in annoyance.

"What's _that_ face for?" I said nudging her shoulder playfully.

"You guys can't keep calling her Little Bean or Little Girl Bean. Look at you, she's almost here and you guys haven't picked out a name yet." She stated shifting her weight and sitting upright. "Got any in mind?"

"Hmmmmm. I don't know. Maybe Olivia? Or Charlotte. I like Charlotte better than Olivia, but uhhh Charlotte is kind of dated." I debated to myself.

"Well you need to think of something before Dean ends up writing Leia on the birth certificate." She concluded. I laughed, "Oh that is so not happening! Such a movie-nerd."

Jo got up to leave and I interjected before she could open the door, "Jo? Thank you. And um, do we have any more chocolate?" I asked buttering her up a little. She smiled and tilted her head.

"You're welcome, girl power right? I'll go check. But, on one condition! You need to come up with a good name soon, and you need to talk to Dork-o. He really does love you, you know that right? Never seen him fall so hard for anything." Jo assured me. Jo's known him longer so to hear her say that, made my heart warm and flutter all at the same time. 

"Just thought I'd let you know, lucky bitch." She joked as she opened the door, Dean's head and torso suddenly falling with a loud thud, his weight no longer supported by the door. Dean grimaced.

"Ah, son of a _bitch_. You could have knocked!" Dean said groaning, and heaving himself off the floor. Jo sucked in a breath from the sight of his scratched up face. 

"Oooooo. That looks like you got in a fight with a very pregnant, very hormonal wife. And here I thought you picked your battles?" Jo said snarky.

"Go suck a dick, Jo." Dean protested standing, his boots thudding against the floorboards.

"Gladly. That sounds like a good idea, Sam'll _love_ it." She said with a sexy snicker.

"Gross, get outta my room." The green-eyed Alpha demanded. 

"Hmph, your loss. I'll make sure to be _extra_ loud tonight." She said with a wink. 

"Very funny." Dean snapped back and closed the door in her face.

Jo laughed as she descended down into the main part of the house, checking the fridge and pantry for my silken request. Dean came over to the bed and sat in his spot, where Jo had been. Dean wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Friggin' Marshmallows. Now I have to re-scent _everything_." He said taking off his boots and crawling into bed with me. I shifted my weight as best I could and sunk down into the cold sheets. He stared up at the ceiling, with his hands folded underneath his head. I couldn't keep my eyes off the damage I'd done. My eyes welled up and I couldn't stop them flowing, I can't believe I _hurt_ you. Lovers should never do that to each other. I brought my hand to it touching the wound gently. He winced and looked at me.

"I'm so _sorry_ Dean. I didn't mean to _hurt_ you." He grabbed my hand and kissed it, his blood getting on his lips. "Just a few scratches Maia, I shouldn't have said all that shit." He confessed. I scooted in closer, wanting to be engulfed in my man's Whiskey. His arm fell down to press me lightly to his side, stomach permitting. My crying had stopped. 

"Can you believe I'm tired again?" I pointed out, nuzzling my head into his firm chest. He grinned.

"Yeah. You're making a whole 'nother person. You're gonna be wasted." He said rubbing my back and turning his head to kiss my forehead.

"Dean?" I asked. 

"Hmm?" He returned.

"About earlier, I was too stuck on mysel-" he cut me off.

"Nah, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. I was too, _Alpha_." He admitted.

"I'll go. I'll go to the hospital, I've already had _complications_. You're right. I need modern medicine, not archaic tradition." I confessed. He kissed my forehead a second time, lingering.

"Your wish, my command." He vowed. "Get some rest, Love." He told me rubbing my back soothingly to help me sleep. I couldn't resist, sucking in deep breaths of Whiskey combined with the rhythmic rubbing sent me to La-La-land in no time. 

* * *

**Dean** :

I'd fallen asleep with her until my nose picked up the intense smell of pine. Someone was nudging me awake, but staying quiet enough to where they wouldn't wake Maia. I opened my eyes and groaned lightly. Sam was towering over me desperate about something. 

"Dean! Wake up. Jo is missing." He said in a tense whispery tone. I got up and exited my bedroom closing the door with a small click. Sam turned to me, his eyes full of worry. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a napkin, on it scrawled a note from Jo. _Had to get chocolate for Queenie and I really want some peaches. Be back soon, worry-worts. P.S.- time of departure: 5p.m. fuck you Dean, drill sergeant. For making me time stamp._ _😛_

I glanced at my watch, it was now 10p.m. way too late for a milk run like that. I woke Bobby, still half-way in a stupor but ready nonetheless. Cas said he didn't hear anything. 

"I'm going with you," Cas uttered. I bucked up.

"No! Stay here. Protect Maia. Don't answer the door for anyone except us three." He nodded realizing my Pack-leader authority and sat down at the kitchen table, unmoving. Sam, Bobby, and I packed our duffels quick and got up to Baby. There was a note tucked between her windsheild and the driver's side wiper. _Special Halloween Prom night-Bash at WestPointe High! Don't be late.-F_. The note reeked of Cigars. _God-Dammit._ He got Jo. I let my guard down and now this happens. There's a chance she's still alive. I crumbled it up and put it in my jacket pocket, the night air fogging with my warm breath against it. 

We all hopped in not wanting to waste any more time. Driving down the road, Sammy insisted on seeing the note. He could smell it in my pocket, smell Cigars. This was no hallucination. This was the real deal. I was reluctant but tossed it to him anyway, stepping on the gas. With my driving skills we'd be at WestPointe in ten minutes. It's a fifteen minute trek west from Bobby's. If Felix had done something to Jo, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I'm Pack-leader. Whatever happens at Bobby's goes through me first, no questions asked. Sammy got finished reading the note and sucked in a tense whiff of Felix's Cigar scent. He'd be able to track the bastard once we got inside.

He couldn't stop fidgeting his leg up and down, similar to a kid with ADHD or a guy tweakin' on crack. Either one would be viable. Part of me wanted to turn back, feeling that this was a trap to get us away from the house and away from Maia. But I pressed forward. Cas is a god-damned _angel_. He can handle a werewolf. I reassured myself. I was barely able to put Baby in park when Sam jumped out. Darting for the front door. Music was blaring and there were strobe lights on inside.

I didn't have a good feeling about this. Sam entered before us, not staying with pack and hunter formation rules. But I let him go, I would have done the same thing. Bobby and I moved a bit slower, wanting to be thorough. I recognized the song, Billie Jean covered by Chris Cornell. The pit of my stomach started to twist. There was red arrows everywhere, leading us in an unknown direction. Knowing Felix's sick ass mind, I doubt it was paint. In the distance down the hall I could hear a terrible wailing. My heart was sinking, my feet picked up the pace. 

I opened up the double doors labeled gymnasium, where the macabre arrows pointed. That sound, was the sound of great loss, knowing it came from my brother. I didn't want to find out either, but I needed to. Because I knew my little brother was hurtin' _real_ _bad_. In the middle of the gym was a chair and in it a headless body dressed in a fine pink prom dress. The wrist fitted with a white rose corsage, stained red with her own blood. God, she was _everywhere_.

Sam was on his knees staring at the scene before him. She'd been hacked open, from breast to pelvis. Her innards hung out of her like streamers. Felix's signature was not left unnoticed. Her womb was expertly carved open. It's precious contents missing, not that it would have been able to survive without it's mother. On the bleachers behind her torso was her head displayed on a pike, topped with a tiara. Behind that was a banner a note written in red. 

_Sixpence none the richer, Winchester._ The song stopped and Felix's voice came on over the high schools' intercom system. 

"Prom Queen and King! Jo and Sam Winchester. What a _happy_ night, no?"

Sam was no longer a bawling mess of a broken man. Instead there was new found rage boiling deep in his center. The waves of Pinewood could be smelled even from a distance. He was turning feral and _fast_. He'd sniffed the air and let his nose guide his feet, darting in the direction his senses told him. Bobby hung his hat down hiding his own emotion. I was unsure that I could stop my brother now. I'm not sure anything can snap him out of this.

I had to follow him. I'm sure if he did find Felix, he'd rip 'im limb from limb. I scaled stairs up to the second floor and dashed down to the principal's office where the intercom system was located. Bobby was going to take some time to catch up. Old man. Before I got in there was another roar. But not of sadness. I'd recognized the sound in myself when one of Felix's goons attacked Maia. 

Point of no return had been reached. I heard a crash of glass and entered, my gun drawn. No one in sight, not even Sam. Felix was long gone before we got here. The intercom system had a recording of his voice playing on a loop. On the desk written in more of Jo's blood was, _Pleasure doing business._ Sam must've seen this and bolted out the quickest way possible, down. I'd heard the screeching of tires peeling out the parking lot. My heart started to beat faster than ever, realizing the Felix was probably already at the den. _FUCK, FUCK, FUCK. HELL NO!_

I darted out of the room Bobby finally catching up to us. "Where the Hell is Sam?" He asked winded. 

"No time Bobby, gotta go back. Maia's in danger, hurry up old drunk!". My feet and legs took me back to Baby opening her driver's side door. Waiting momentarily for Bobby to catch up I gave my surroundings a once over, checking for my brother. Still no sign. _I don't know where you are Sammy and know you're hurt but I need to protect what I have left._ Bobby finally got in and I hit the gas the hell out of that graveyard. _God, Jo. I'm so sorry._ _Baby, don't let me down now._

* * *

**Maia:**

I woke to find Dean no longer cradling me. Maybe he went to relieve himself? I suddenly got ravenous, hoping Jo had found some chocolate for me. I checked my phone to see what time it was, I couldn't read the wall clock with all the lights off. I'd gotten a text message from Jo. _No South American delicacy for the Queen, going to get more. Remember, think about names! I don't want a Leia Winchester for a niece.- Love, Jo._

Bummer. I heaved myself up from bed and set my phone down on the bedside table. I breathed for a moment, rubbing my belly, _what am I gonna call you Little Bean?_ I exited the bedroom and noticed there was something different about the air, like everyone had vanished. Weird. But my cravings to fill my stomach with something was too strong. I took the stairs one at a time, keeping my hand on the rail and one on my stomach. I went to the fridge rummaging around for something that sounds both appetizing and edible. I found a cup of cherry yogurt. Hmm, not my favorite but that'll do. I grabbed a spoon from the silverware drawer, well un-silverware drawer. I sat down in the kitchen chair and began to eat when I caught a whiff of blood. _Oh no_ , my mind immediately thought I was having another abruption but that worry-filled thought left. I wasn't in pain. 

My face contorted in confusion as I heaved my pregnant ass up and let my nose do some work. I followed the scent, I caught a glimpse of one of Cas' fancy shoes on the floor I walked further toward them and found the source of the blood. Cas was in the hallway large slashes across his back. I went to him. 

"Cas?! What happened? Is Felix here?! Where is everyone? Cas!" He wouldn't wake up. I heard some footsteps from the kitchen headed in my direction. I turned bearing my claws, ready to defend myself and my precious cargo. My claws retracted but I was still, if not more, confused. Sam was there I front of me. His monster of a frame towering. The intense scent of pinewood flooded the whole room. Even in the dark I could barely make out that he was covered in blood. _What happened?_

"Sam?" I asked, my mind sending me to dark places. "Where is Dean?" His eyes were glazed over like he'd been locked in a trance. Was he _feral_? Where's Jo? I'd felt hard knuckles across my jawbone, dazing me. Sam just punched me. This is way not good. With no time to react he'd slammed me against the kitchenette table. His claws growing around my neck. I'd tried to slice at his arm but nothing worked. 

"Stop asking about fuckin' Dean! You know, I've been so patient with you. And you won't even look my way?! Dean always get first dibs, because he came _first_. Well, I'm tired of waiting." This wasn't the Sam I knew. Something really horrible must've happened. The pressure of his hand, able to lace his fingers around my dainty neck with ease was just enough to choke me. I'd felt coolness of the a/c treated air against my folds. He'd shredded my undergarments. His frame pressed to mine, a knee violently coaxing my core. He leaned in further and sniffed at my claim-mark, belonging to his brother.

"This should be mine. And this too." He'd placed a hand over my stomach. 

"Sam! Please, this isn't you." I pleaded my voice hoarse. His lips crashed with mine. My face grimaced. _You're not my mate, Sam! Stop this, it's wrong._ He'd let go his grip of my neck just slightly but forced my head down, he licked his fingers and inserted two of his digits into me, making me gasp from shock and unwanted penetration. 

"Dean thinks you're a dumb _Omega_ who can't think for herself. I'd never treat you like that, I'd give you your own freedom. He's no different from Felix really, keeping you locked in this house. You're just a buttered up slave now." He didn't really feel this way did he? His fingers kept at a ruthless pace when he talked. My tears were undeniable, leaving drops on the hardwood below me. This is why this happens to me. At the mercy of an Alpha because I've always been too weak to defend myself, pup or not. He removed his fingers and I'd felt his tip at my entrance. When I'd smelled Whiskey.

Sam growled darkly before throwing me down to the cold tile of the kitchen floor, blood from my busted lip, which I hadn't noticed 'til now, casting itself on my cheek. I stared at the brothers, numbly, _why did this happen?_ I kept eye contact with Dean, his shock fading, in its place a fire. Dean wound his arm and let loose, giving his brother not one shred of mercy. I could only watch as I heard the cringing sound of Sam's nose breaking under the pressure of Dean's fist.

End chapter 7.


	8. Right Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treason. Victory. Anguish. Life brewing from within.

Maia age: 25 appearance (39 weeks pregnant) 12 weeks after the incident.

Dean age:31

Sam age: 27

Date: January 18th 2011

Quote:

"I know I've been mistaken

But just give me a break

And see the changes that I've made

I've got some imperfections

But how can you collect them all

And throw them in my face."

-'Right here,'- _Staind_.

* * *

Chapter 8: Right Here

**Maia:**

I let out a deep sigh, folding another pastel pink little onesie, labeled with a cute message- _Daddy's girl and Mommy's world._ It's been 12 weeks since the... _incident_. The house feels so cold sometimes. Like there's a huge hole in the middle burrowing down to the foundation and everyone else but me seems to notice it. it's a new year with new life on the horizon but it feels so bittersweet. I finished folding the impossible little garment, tucking it away in a drawer and sat down on the bed staring at a Pine tree in the distance, birds caring out their daily rituals. Diving for food gracefully and bringing it into some deep part of the tree. 

I could imagine seeing a scraggily looking mess of sticks, moss, and oddities with two little hatchlings poking their heads up, eyes not yet open, away from danger ready for their mother to feed them. I could feel the heat creeping in behind my eyes. my vision blurring with salty tears threatening to spill over my eyelids. I flopped down on our bed, taking Dean's pillow and pressing it to my chest resting the cold fabric under my chin as I let the levee break. 

* * *

**_*Flashback:_**

Dean kept pummeling his brother, now parallel with the floorboards. Sam's face was beaten almost to unrecognition a swollen mess of blood and shame. Dean's frame straddling him for better leverage. No words were said, no they were instead spoken with force of flesh against bone and splitting skin. the only sounds were grunts of pain and from dean rage- a result of his brother's deep seated betrayal. 

Dean's claws ripped into Sam's flesh tearing slashes into his clothes with dark red bubbling up from the gashes. I heaved myself up sitting on the floor, shuddering as my folds brushed the coldness. I was still half-naked.

"Dean!" I choked out, my voice raw from Sam choking me. I was alive, Little Bean was no longer in danger, thrashed around, traumatized yes but existing. My pleas did not reach my mate's ears. His veins racked with feral toxins. Dean's hand grasped his brother's throat, Sam desperate for oxygen, gasping loudly and gurgling from blood. 

Dean's tenacious grip came away, Sam wheezing wildly and coughing, spitting up blood. his chest heaving. Dean stood away from Sam, taking something out of his back the metal object glinting in the faint light. I could hear the distinct clicking of the hammer of a gun being pulled back. He aimed it at Sam's chest. In the dimness I could just make out my Love's facial features bending at the thought of what he wanted to do. All it would take was a light squeeze of that trigger and no more Sam. I gasped, " ** _ALPHA_** **!** Do you want to _kill_ your brother?"

After a long moment he put the hammer back in its slot and chucked the gun away shattering the glass hard-candy jar that sat on the counter in its corner. Descending down to his brother's right calf his boot digging into Sam's tibia, the pressure gaining intensity until Dean executed swift strain. A loud crack rang out followed by a pained yell coming from Sam. Dean took the collar of his brother's coat into his hands dragging him across the floor, Sam still whimpering from the pain of his broken leg. Dean kicked the front door open. Flinging Sam's body outside, past the porch, landing in the dirt.

"Don't come back. You step foot on this porch again and I'll rip your dick off and make you choke on it. You hear me?! Get the fuck out of my sight." He warned closing the door with a loud bang that made me jump. Dean came back into view stepping over Cas' form still knocked out. He didn't have the focus to pay attention to the Angel, instead all that mattered to him was me. Dean leaned down his arm slipping under my legs, the other at my back. My lips and chin quivered and quaked. 

Tears staining my face. I clutched at his shoulder, my arms running over his shoulders hanging on for dear life. I broke in his arms as he heaved me up, a bit more difficult now that I was heavier but I doubt such a thing would pose as a real challenge to him. I wept into my mate, the shock and events of what had just happened racing through my mind. the boards in the stairs creaked under our weight, and he didn't say a word, unable to. Just staring into the abyss. He set me down on the bed. And trudged into the bathroom turning on the shower water, coming back a few minutes later. Casting his boots and socks off to his side of the bed. 

He came over to me removing the rest of my clothes. He still had on his jeans and a plain black t-shirt, he'd removed his green jacket somewhere along the way. I don't think I've ever seen his eyes so, _sad_. He picked me up again, now naked. He took me into the shower, setting my feet down on the warming tiles. He joined me not giving two shits about his clothes getting soaked. He massaged synthetic strawberry scented shampoo into my long and thick hair, being sure to rinse it all away. The sweet scented bubbles traveling down my body. he did the same with the conditioner, massaging it into my scalp, the light pressure soothing a forming headache I'd had. and then thoroughly rinsing the substance away. The blood from my cheek disappeared in the rushing water. 

He took a washcloth and squeezed some bodywash gel onto it. He started at my nape where his mark was scarred over, staring at each raised bump. Did the event of tonight remind him of the time he'd raped me induced by his own feral state? Most likely yes. He'd run the cloth over every inch of me, taking special care on my belly. When he was done he lightly pressed me under the current, watching diligently as the suds took away sweat and neutralizing Sam's pinewood scent. 

The handle to the shower squeaked as he turned it off, leaving me for a moment to grab a towel. He dried me off and brought me back into the bedroom, letting me walk this time. I waited as he removed his drenched clothes and left them on the tile to sit. He grabbed his own towel and quickly dried himself off. When that was done he got himself dressed, shoving on some boxers and forgoing everything else. he went to my drawer and grabbed some underwear being careful as he guided each leg into their proper cut outs. he gave my belly a tender kiss and continued to dress me. He didn't grab a bra , figuring they'd suffer inside the stifling fabric during the night making note of their tenderness. 

He grabbed one of his cotton t-shirts and scented it by rubbing the soft fabric on his neck and put it on me. My damp hair spreading cold water into the back of the shirt. He left the room again and came back with a brush from my side of the vanity. He brushed out my hair, setting firm kisses into my nape between strokes. The handle of the brush clanked on the dresser when he was done with that. We'd gone to bed not talking about anything. 

************* _end flashback._

* * *

The next morning I'd woke to find Dean chugging down the contents of a flask and demolishing his brother's room. I left him to his own devices. I'd tended to Cas' wounds and Bobby sat in his desk chair on the first floor the entire night, not sleeping a wink. Dean had told me what happened to Jo and I grieved. I wasn't ever going to scrub her blood off my conscious. If I hadn't made her go out, she'd still be here, smiling wide from feeling her pup wriggle for the first time. I took that from her. And I took her from Sam. Part of me thought I deserved the thrashing I got from him. Maybe I even deserved to be raped too. After all, Felix engrained what an Omega was supposed to be into my noggin for two years. 

Third times the charm right? A stranger, my lover, and his demoralized little brother overcome by grief unable to overstep his boundaries enduring the sting of unrequited love. I breathed in Dean's whiskey, needing it like lifeblood. I cast Dean's pillow to the side, hauling myself up into a sitting position. My nose sniffled, being wrecked by my bout of crying. I'm sure my eyes would stay puffy for the next two hours. My attention was averted, back to the bustling birds. They continue on so quickly, it's almost like they'd been given a minuscule amount of soul. Just enough to carry on but still recognize tragedy when it struck. How many Mama birds' nests fell out of their trees? Or tiny chicken-winged babies died suddenly with no rhyme or reason? 

I heard the pounding of boots down the hallway, my heavy-footed mate opening the door to see me on the bed gawking at him. I had a stack of baby clothes, booties, bonnets, knit caps- you name it we had it, stationed on the bed. Dean had a smile wide from ear to ear. _Yes, please do that more often, Love._

_You don't need to carry any more burdens. Just be happy._

"Looks like Santa forgot to drop something off." He commented brandishing a cardboard package. Dean has mastered the art of the hermit since my attack. He doesn't even go out for food. He'd ordered something off Amazon that he waited two weeks for. He was getting impatient and made a pissed off comment that it shouldn't take that long to ship one thing from Fresno to here. 

He grabbed a knife from his bedside table drawer and used it to sever the tape. By then I had gotten up, slow being my only speed possible, a hand jutting to my back for support. I waddled over to the wall calendar and put '39 weeks- LB' in today's slot. 

"Oh yeah! 'Nough of that girly shit, Bean has to wear this one." He excitedly exclaimed pronouncing the first two words like the Kool-aid commercials. I turned to see what else he'd bought. 

He held up another onesie, black colored with a large white barcode and a caption underneath labeled, 'Made in Vachina'. 

I smirked and then laughed as much as I could granting my lung capacity was decreasing by the day, little bean is now the size of a watermelon. She still has a little bit of time to grow. Ugh, I can't imagine what shoving her out of my vagina is going to be like. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. 

"No way. She's not gonna be caught dead in that atrocity. Even if it's funny." I said scuffling over to him, my lips pursing, wanting to kiss those velvet smackers but unable to bring myself to my tippy toes. He frowned at my comment but bent down and kissed me despite the tiny conflict. Just then Little Bean decided to wedge her foot between my ribs. I braced my hand on the edge of the bed and the other gripping Dean's wrist. My face scrunched uncomfortably and an arrgh sound escaped my throat. 

Dean looked like a deer in headlights, still handling the new clothes, but paying keen attention to my every jagged breath. He probably thought I was going into labor, having seen way too much TV. 

My unresponsiveness was killing him, "'Mega?" He requested. I shook my head. 

"Foot-in-ribs." I said breathily through gritted teeth. Slowly I scooted over to my side of the bed. The only way to fix this is if I lie down and hope that she gets the picture and changes position off my ribcage. communication like this is gonna be equivalent to snail-mail, so I'd be enduring it for a couple hours. Dean followed me regardless of the confirmation that it wasn't an emergency. I got in bed with a wince and shifted to my side. _Momma doesn't like it when you do this Little Bean._ I exhaled facing the bathroom. Dean hovered over me, unable to take his eyes off His sweet pained Omega.

I shooed him away, "I'm fine, really. She just has a limited amount of ro ** _om_**." I'd grunted out, the pain getting to me by the time I ended the sentence. Careful not to touch anywhere that would hurt, Dean bent down and gave me a kiss on the cheek before going back to the end of the bed to finish folding and putting away Little Bean's plethora of a wardrobe. She has more clothes than me and she can't even wear them yet! Dean had a hard time dividing his focus between the task of putting the clothes away and focusing on me. 

To ease my pain he scented his pillow and set it next to me. I gave him a thumbs up and a weakened smile. Pressing it close to me. There was a box in the corner of the room nestled between the dresser and the bathroom door. It was a crib and Dean decided to tackle that today. With much frustration he got it built in an hour and a half. I liked seeing him get irked at the instruction booklet making a comment that Little Bean wasn't going into space. 

I really liked the color, or hue? Maybe that's a more proper word. It reminded me of cotton candy. Conveniently it came with a pack of these wooden letters painted white. So you could spell your pups name on the side of the crib. Unfulfilling to Jo's final request, dean and i haven't talked about a name yet. He spread the letters out in order on the bed. I sat up my pains now gone and Bean moved somewhere, anywhere other than my ribs. Thank the Gods! 

Dean sat down next to me running through names in his head. I was brainstorming also. I took the letters and spelled out the name Florence. Thankfully the packet came with extra letters. My lips contorted in thought my head tilting. Dean read it an jutted those eyes at me, doubtful. He cleared his throat. 

"Florence, Nightingale?" He questioned before shaking his head adamantly. The famous civil war nurse? Was it really that bad? that obsolete? His turn he rearranged the letters to spell Heather, grinning and waiting for my feedback. 

"Heather rhymes with Leather and I'm sure that could easily be misconstrued as a hooker name. No, sorry." He frowned and made one of those huh faces, realizing I was probably right about the hooker connection. 

My turn again. I thought of something and oh boy if it wasn't perfect! I grabbed the letters to spell out, Roslyn. That's a nice name, Roslyn Winchester. It sounded good repeating it in my head. Unique but not crazy unique to where Alpha kids would pick on her for it during recess. Strong and beautiful, the perfect combination of her parents in one name. He stared at the name, 

"Roslyn Winchester. _Wow_. I think that's it." he said getting a new found giddiness to his step as he launched himself off the bed and grabbed up the letters. He screwed them into the side of the crib standing back admiring our combined work. 

Dean was highly satisfied and decided to go down to the kitchen to fix all three of us something to eat. I used that alone time to prop myself against the headboard cushioned by some pillows. Relaxing and rubbing my belly. 

"Daddy likes your name Little Roslyn Bean Winchester." Dean finished his cooking and brought back two platefuls of rice spiced with chicken seasoning, topped with delicious looking chicken breast. 

"Arroz con pollo mi amor." He told me in a sexy Spanish accent, rolling his r's perfectly. 

I accepted the plate, "gracias!" I said playfully trying to extenuate my best accent. We ate and I fell asleep soon after only to wake up an hour or so later. 

Dean was absent from the room, probably getting more baby things prepared. 

* * *

"Dean?! Come here, quick!" I yell from my soft nest. His rushing boots dart up the creaky wooden stairs and rush into our room, he hung onto the doorframe to stop his momentum his boots skidding on the floor. His face full of anticipation. I had my tank top pulled up to the bottom of my breasts exposing my belly. 

"Labor? Water broke? Hospital? I'll get the bag. Did I fill up Baby? Shit! I can't remember." My poor Alpha, always jumping to frantic conclusions. He's excited.

"No, no, no. Come here. Come here. She's so smart! Look, we're playing games." He came over confused. Hopping onto the bed hovering over my beach ball, then his jade colored orbs, curious turned to my face, a smiled formed on his face as he thought of something.

"Wanna play a game?" He grunted out in a very creepy tone, mimicking that stupid ass clown-doll on a tricycle. I scoffed, "shut up creep. Look, when she kicks, watch. She'll do it again in a minute." He layed down on his stomach, his face inches from my belly, his head propped up by his palms, watching and waiting in anticipation.

Her little foot kicked near my now stuck out belly button. With my index finger I pressed on the impression of her little foot, gentle. The foot left, descending back into the womb, after a little while she'd kicked back, like a game of tag.

"Maia, have you seen Alien? Cuz that's what I just saw. That's friggin' nuts! Do it again. No, let me try." Hehe, oh Dean, such a simpleton, amazed by a tiny foot. I guess that makes me a simpleton too?

I laughed, "our pup is not an alien and yes I saw it. Although Cas is definitely stoic enough to be an android. Go ahead, be gentle though." I offered. Dean waited and frowned. 

"She doesn't want to play footsie with me." my eyebrows shot up and I frowned at his comment.

"A-gross, she's your daughter. B-don't say that in public. C- she loves her Papa, just be patient." 

"ooo, there, touch her." I pointed to the spot where her little foot was kicking, nearer to Dean's side. He was hesitant at first but took his index finger, nearly taking up her entire little sole and pressed lightly. The foot descended and then reappeared. Dean snickered.

"ohohho. Awesome! It's like a foot-high-five! C'mon, Little Bean, gimme another one." He smiled from ear to ear, looked up at me, " _Winchesters_ , learning kung-fu from an early age." I could get addicted to the way my mate smiles at my belly. These little moments, meant so much to me. They took away all the darkness that surrounded my life. Sure they'd always be stuck there, etched into my skull but the happiness I felt now makes me forget about them completely. 

Dean gave my stomach a short rub and a loving kiss when the doorbell rang. Cas came up the steps holding a pink bag adorned with a curly pastel pink ribbon. A card wrapped in an envelope sticking out of the top. The package didn't smell like anything which I thought was quite odd. Surely it had to smell like someone. A stork didn't drop it out of the sky. 

The envelope was labeled Jerk. Cas left the room knowing this package was something not for his eyes. Dean was eager to skip the card and started to remove the tissue paper instead. Wanting to know what was inside. 

"Dean! Card first!" I snapped at him. He whined and put the package down on the floor. I opened the envelope with an extended claw, us werewolves and lycanthrope have letter openers built in. Just another perk. I opened the card, on its surface a cute display of teddy bear artwork. the inside in cursive printed lettering read, To my soon to be niece- may your mornings be as bright as the Sun on your face and your nights warm and safe tucked in the arms of love. I liked it's sweet message but Dean on the other hand said it was sappy. He was still bitter about the _incident_. Beneath the print was a handwritten note. 

_No words could ever take back what I did. I'm glad You and the pup are ok. Don't regret exiling me, Dean. It was the right thing to do. Maia- I hope you can take these gifts and put them to good use. They will be my only donation to my niece. You won't see me around anymore, my sins are too heavy for forgiveness. Dean- Settle down, stop hunting. You have a Mate and a Pup to take care of. They are first and foremost. You might catch a whiff of me here and there, it's just me doing what I can to eliminate threats from the den. That's the least I can do. For my niece-_ ** _As a child: be well-behaved. As a youth: be well disciplined. As a middle-aged person: be honest. As an old (wo)man: be sensible. At your end, be without sorrow._**

_P.S.- I won't be able to cure the nightmares, but with certainty I can say that Felix will no longer pose a threat, to anyone. I hunted him down and took out his stain upon the world._

_-S.W._

If I said I wasn't crying, I'd be lying. I recognized the phrases he'd intended for Roslyn as the last five Delphic Maxims. It was an homage to my faith as well as simple life advice, something he and Dean couldn't adhere to given their life of hunting. Dean looked conflicted, caught between anger, gratitude, and sadness. I closed the card and set it down in an empty space on the bed by my thigh. Dean snapped out of his thoughts and removed the rest of the tissue paper. Inside were two children's books.

"Typical Sammy, _Books_. _Geek_." Dean tried to joke but I knew he was hiding his hurt thrashing underneath his surface. The first book was titled, 'Papa please get the moon for me,' by Eric Carle. And the remaining one was, 'Mama, do you love me?' by Barbara M. Joosse. I didn't have the mental strength to open them and read them. The titles enough were the straw that broke the camel's back. I didn't cry any longer but I put the gifts on the dresser next to Roslyn's crib. I ran my fingers across the smooth painted wood. _Felix is gone, Baby Girl_. Momma is so, so happy. Dean came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my beach ball and resting his chin on my claim-mark. Together we shared this moment in silence, realizing the one nemesis we'd endured so much anguish over was finally extinguished. 

* * *

**Sam:**

**~October 26** **th** **, 2010-Tuesday. (12 weeks ago):**

Oh God, what have I done? Was the very first thought that flew through my mind after the feral adrenaline cooled in my veins. The night air icy in my lungs, stinging. I couldn't pay attention to much, since my leg was killing me. the only exceptions being images of Jo's mutilated body and the terrible look on Maia's face as I ravaged her. Maia's words echoing in the back of my mind, _this isn't you_. But it **was**. I'd been lying from the beginning. I'd been lying so much and for so long that I'd fooled myself. Outside the mill that first night, I did catch her scent in my nostrils. It was like nothing I'd ever smelled in my life. But the way I saw her effect Dean. 

I couldn't bring myself to take that from him, even though I wanted to. when I came back inside from the Goon-fight, I couldn't believe what I saw. It made me want to break and scream and gnash all at the same time. Seeing Dean happy for once, truly happy, made me glad for him. He deserved happiness, but didn't I? When jo came along, that made the ache a little easier. When I claimed her, I never saw Jo, instead my mind had imagined jo's form to be Maia's. A devious cruel trick of the brain. Don't we all want what we can't have? Is greed such a bad thing after all? I did love Jo but not as much as she did me, and not as much as how I saw Maia. Throwing a pup in the mix, only complicated things further. 

Jo and my unborn kid, was a mask in the daydream I'd thought up for myself. As Maia grew, it became increasingly difficult for me to look at her and Dean together. Trapped in their bubble of merriment. I tried my hardest to hide my feelings, sometimes I'd let my true colors slip, like when Dean threw me up against a wall for just talking to Maia. I'm sure he'd picked up on twinges of my feelings, Dean wasn't as dull as he thought he was. But he had no idea that I felt so strongly for her. 

Losing Jo, broke me, broke my shield and set loose a monster. When Maia mentioned Dean, I lost it even further. I hated to hear his name one more time. Feeling her tiny jaw against my knuckles, made my stomach churn. I didn't want to hurt her, but the toxins made me do it, right? A brutal mix of primal testosterone coursing through my body. choking her made me feel just as bad, so I tried my hand at making her feel good. In the way that I wanted to do from day one. But now that the feral is gone from my bloodstream what I did to her was nothing short of rape. 

I didn't fight back against my brother's pommels, feeling each one break my face a little deeper. The claws against my flesh and the agony of my leg snapping underneath his weight. I deserved all of it. I know that now. Pure white moonbeams came streaming down on the earth and onto me escaping the grey screen of a cloud. I don't have the right to possess nice things. I break everything I touch, I'm a rowdy kid in a glass house- throwing stones.

If I did claim Maia, with my luck, I would have lost her too. Just like every other woman I'd been in a relationship with. Starting with Jessica along the bloody road I'd built and ending with Jo. I don't think I have the capacity to love anymore. Maybe keeping Maia at arm's length and watching her fall for Dean was for the better. At least she'd stay alive that way. I'm professor Snape through and through. Dean, James and Maia, Lily. Their pup, Harry. I hate myself. I wish I could just hit a reset button or find some Djinn to put me to sleep, let me live out waking up to Maia in my arms. I wouldn't mind having a house full of my own litter, making messes of the walls and going through parentage with her.

Such wicked wishful thinking. I'd heard the front door creak open. I kept staring into the vastness of the winter night sky, the moon being a jewel embedded in the cloak of glittering darkness. 

"Just _finish it_. Kill me, right here." I patted my heart, wanting a silvery bullet lodged into my chest cavity, gone for good. I felt an odd warming in my leg. The pain easing like magic. 

"Why would I do that?" Asked a familiar gruffy voice. I craned my neck, my hair flopping forward into my face. 

"Cas?!" his healing touch hovering over my leg, the pain vanishing within seconds. I dragged my body away from him, not wanting to get my scent on him, heeding Dean's warning. He ignored my actions and placed two finger pads on my forehead. The intense wave of pain lifted off all at once. His hand moving to my chest. I'd grabbed his wrist stopping it. 

" _No_! get away from me. Go back inside. Get my scent off you, Dean'll kill you. If he finds out you healed me." I let go of his wrist not wanting to do any more damage. I got up to my feet, stumbling, dizzy from the headrush. I turned and caught a glimpse of Castiel's highly confused features. I felt guilty and sorry for mauling him too. I wanted my own gashes to be a physical reminder of the evil I'd done tonight. I put one foot in front of the other. I need to leave, I can't stay. Cas called out for me, "Where are you going?"

" _Away_. Anywhere but here." I bellowed out into the night. For the first few days. I'd escaped into the refuge of the pines, near Bobby's but at a safe distance. I still had my phone in my pocket among a few bucks. I let myself be one with the wild nature around me. As cheesy as that does sound. I fended for myself and kept other Alphas at bay, more Alphas would come around as Maia got closer to giving birth. Wanting to snatch an opportune moment once her womb was empty. even if she was claimed, It'd be a hard temptation for others to pass up, the heat after child rearing would be just as ferocious as the one she'd gotten pregnant with.

I got a job at some Podunk bar in town. I wash dishes and prep food. It's enough to support myself and research leads on Felix. After everything I needed purpose. This was the one thing I could do to help Maia and the family she'd built for herself. I didn't want redemption- I was far past that. Instead I just wanted this to be my duty. I chased lead after lead, coming up empty handed. I satisfied my ruts by killing, I didn't want to think about sex. I finally did catch him, building another mill in the center of a town three cities over.

Since it's only me I had to be smart about my ambush. I wanted to feel his neck bones break in my grip. But that would be too easy a death for him. I wanted to make it hurt, like he'd hurt Maia and Jo and every other God-forsaken Omega he'd ran through the ringer. I bathed in scent blockers and stalked the premises. Getting rid of the guards was surprisingly easy. They weren't very good at their jobs. Most of them were in too much of a rough rut to pay attention to me. There were five guards in total in this Mill. I didn't sense very many Omegas in the building, maybe he hadn't killed them yet? 

Felix had a routine of patrolling his Omegas at night, looking for one of them to go into heat so he could pleasure himself. The look on his face was pure gold once he stepping on that bear trap, clapping into his ankle and snapping the bones, the teeth tearing his flesh and fine clothing. I drug him into a spare room sitting him down on a chair, chaining him up in the same way he did to his Omega's. I'd shoved a needle into his thigh and injected him with a mild sedative, enough to keep feral action at bay but not so strong to knock him out. 

I took my time a little. Slicing at his flesh with a silver knife, for extra umph. But my fun had made a sour taste in my mouth. I left a big gash on his abdomen, making him wail like a schoolgirl. Determination flickered in those cold eyes. 

"I'll fuckin kill you, Winchester!!" The last battle cry. A satisfying smirk formed on my face, lighting a matchbox.

"I'd love to see you try, Dick. Say hello to Lucifer for me." The flame making contact with the kerosene soaked rug I'd prepared. His agony was at first enjoyable but after it only left me numb and exhausted. My duty done for now. I rescued three Omegas from their cells, the flames and smoke engulfing the building. It felt liberating in a sense to know that I'd done some good tonight, saving others. My misery wasn't completely fruitless after all. I made damned sure that Felix was turned to charcoal and not revived by some unsuspecting Beta with an E..M.T. license. 

I spent the rest of my night, celebrating with a glass full of Jack. Something strong to numb the thoughts. With Maia's due date on the horizon, I thought it would be a good thing to get my Neice a gift. After all, I wouldn't be seeing her. She needed something from her Uncle. I used some cash I had saved up from the bar for such an occasion. Naturally I got her some books, Dean might not read to her, but I know Maia will. I made sure not to leave my scent on the packaging, spraying it with some neutralizing cologne. Winter's chill leaving thick frost on the ground I couldn't stakeout in the woods like I wanted to.

I kept hopping from motel to motel, being sure to stay close and keep tabs on Alpha threats, so that I could eliminate them as they crept in. Now it's a waiting game, Maia's at the mercy of mother nature now. But in reality, aren't we all?

**Quote:**

"But you always find a way

To keep me right here waiting

You always find the words to say

To keep me right here waiting

If you chose to walk away

I'd still be right here waiting

Searching for the things to say

To keep you right here waiting."

-'Right here,'- _Staind_.

* * *

**Dean:**

I kept staring at those books and re-reading Sam's message on Roslyn's card. I wasn't ready to let Sam back in. This wound, his act of treason, it's still too raw. The final lap is in view. _I'm crazy thrilled to meet you, Roslyn. But, I'm frightened, I need everything to go smoothly, you got that Little Bean?_ I thought to myself, talking to her telepathically would be kickass. It's gonna be hard. I know that. I just don't know how much of watching my girl be in misery I can take. An epidural would help but, were not talking apples to apples in this situation. I have some feral- suppressant pills, another thing I'd ordered off Amazon, for precautionary measures. 

Maia'd shifted in her sleep, waking. She had to use the commode _again_. I followed her into the bathroom innocently. She growled at me. Even her growls are cute as shit. She was annoyed and thoroughly done with me.

"Dean?" She asked, her tongue draggin' across her canine, somebody ain't a happy camper.

"Yes dear?" I replied shoving my hands into my back pockets, shrugging my shoulders forward.

"Can a gal piss in privacy?" She said beginning to pull her sweatpants down, paused in an awkward position. I'd hesitated until she raised her eyebrows, motioning for me to leave the room. I sighed.

"Alright, sorry." _Not_ sorry. I left the bathroom finding my place on the bed and waited for her to return. 

The way she waddled over to her side of the bed was God-damn adorable, bringing a smile 'cross my face.

I put my arm around her form, taking in her sweet Strawberry scent. I kissed those lips that I loved so much, brushing her hair away from that perfect face. "I love you." I told her again.

"I know." She replied not forgetting about the quirky way we showed our affection. I slept solid after seeing her doze off . I always made a point to slumber after her. A crazy thought flashed in my head. I'm gonna be a Dad.

End ch 8.


	9. This Woman's Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misery loves company.

Maia age: 25 

Dean age: 31 

Sam age: 27 

Quote: 

"Pray God you can cope 

I stand outside this woman's work 

This woman's world 

Ooh, it's hard on the man 

Now his part is over 

Now starts the craft of the father 

I know you've got a little life in you yet 

I know you've got a lot of strength left 

I know you've got a little life in you yet 

I know you've got a lot of strength left 

I should be crying, but I just can't let it show 

I should be hoping, but I can't stop thinking" 

-'This Woman's Work,'- _Kate Bush_

* * *

Chapter 8: This Woman's Work

**Maia:**

I heaved myself up from the toilet and flushed. I felt like a blimp. This had to be the fifth or sixth time going to the bathroom. _Jeez, how many times do you have to make Momma go tonight, Little Bean?_ Hey, Little Bean, I need you to keep a secret for me I got your name from a beautiful folk song I listened to when I was catching up on things I missed in the past two years. Unfortunately the people who make movies decided to put it on the soundtrack of a dumb movie with sparkly, No sense of Alpha bones vampires and Werewolves that are nothing like the real thing, not like Momma and Daddy and everyone else in our pack. Shh it'll be our dirty little secret, alright? I washed my hands liberally and started my way down the hall. I noticed an obnoxiously loud snore coming from Bobby's bedroom. 

Finally sleeping in your room tonight huh? Old drunk. _Don't worry Little Roslyn Bean, he isn't like most alcoholics, he means well he just has his vices._ I let my swollen achy feet take me further down, towards my nest. I paused to stare at Sam's barren bedroom, the door slightly ajar, abandoned. I frowned, _Uncle Sam isn't here Bean. Daddy, exiled him_. My face scrunched up, about to cry. _You're almost here Bean and a family member is missing_. He's probably making his way across Kansas, hopping his way from nasty motel to nasty motel, working cases by himself to pass the time. 

I thought we were gonna be a close-knit pack. Is it so bad to think everyone could just bury the hatchet? I mean, he lost Jo and his unborn pup in the most horrible way. I felt guilty for Jo's demise. If the Winchesters hadn't met me, she'd still be alive. He went feral, hurt uncle Cas, and almost hurt us. Keyword almost, Daddy couldn't take it though, only saw his actions as a deep betrayal. I was able to forgive him, but Papa bear had to make him leave. _I know it's unrealistic but I just want everyone I care about to be here, for you Little One._

I sucked in a breath and gripped my bulbus excuse for a belly, pain. Braxton-Hicks? My breath released and it was gone. Must be. I waddled into our room, pausing by the threshold, resting my head against the doorframe. I chuckled lightly, _See Bean, Daddy's dozing off_. _He's the hardest worker I've ever known. And he never complains_. Dean woke from his light slumber, noticing me in the doorway, how could he not? His lips spread wide revealing his impeccable pearly teeth. 

"Hello, gorgeous. Need me to get something for you?" He offered his services. I sighed, taking in a big breath. 

"No, I'm just amazed that I ended up with you." He chuckled, a tad bashful. He opened his jeaned legs on the bed and patted his thigh, calling me to sit between them. 

I gave him a smile, and embraced my beach ball of a belly. "Have you seen me lately?" Dean gave me a piercing look. 

"Come here, you can't hurt me sweetheart." Semi-reluctantly I waddled over, sitting down on the edge of the bed at a turtles pace. I scooted back into his muscled chest, resting my back into him. 

Deans trachea purred against my head. I turned to peer at him. "What's racing through the mind of the great Dean Winchester?" I asked. He ducked his head down into the nape of my neck kissing my claim-mark and let his strong arms tenderly embrace my swollen belly. His thumbs rubbed nonchalantly. 

"You are beautiful. And I wouldn't want it any other way. I wouldn't trade this moment for the world." He cooed sweet nothings into my ear. 

"You have a way with words." I told him shifting my weight a little. He rested his head against mine. 

"I'm serious, Maia. This, and you, is the best thing that's ever happened to me." I want those words etched on a plaque, so I can hang it up on our wall. I wanted to tell him thank you but instead I sucked in a harsh breath through my teeth and winced. 

"You alright?" Dean asked, peaking his interest. 

"Mmm yeah. Your kid just has good kicking legs." Eager to feel it Dean's massive hands felt around trying to catch a feel of his child writhing unsettling inside me. I guided his hand over the spot, down near my thigh. Even though I couldn't see his expression, I'm sure he was grinning wide from ear to ear, as happy as a schoolboy. 

"That's amazing. You're amazing. I love you." He didn't utter those three words often so when he did say it, he definitely meant it. 

"I _know_." I never missed the opportunity to throw out our little Star-Wars inside joke. I interlaced my fingers onto his still placed over my stomach. We spent the rest of the night watching re-runs of _King of Queens_. Doug's voracious eating reminded me of Dean and made me smile so hard my cheeks started to hurt. I let sleep overtake me, I thanked Hypnos that I didn't dream of anything. Just darkness and the feeling of swaying. Similar to a slow song on prom-night. I bet Dean is an excellent dancer. The sleep made me feel weightless, like nothing else mattered, just simplicity. Not worrying about a damned thing in world. Just as I was about to be consumed by lazy bliss, something gushed out of me, snapping me awake. 

Dawn's light streamed through the drawn sheer curtains but only about half of the light came in. there was an eerie howling, whistling of sorts the wind wild across the windows. How long has it been? Wasn't I supposed to count? Had I slept through other contractions? The liquid soaked into my stretchy sweatpants and into the sheet beneath me. I groaned a bit, a creeping wave of blunt pain growing from my spine. 

Gasping audibly, this was when Dean woke. My mind was frantic and honestly afraid. Dean sucked drool back into his mouth and rubbed the excess into the shoulder part of his jacket. 

"What's up buttercup?" Dean asked calmly. 

"Dean, my water just broke." I said trying to hide the fear in my voice. Dean acted instantly, carefully he raised me up to a sitting position while he got up from the bed. I braced my hands resting on my knees, worry clear on my expression. 

Dean cupped his hands onto my cheeks guiding my gaze to his perfect emerald orbs. "Everything is gonna be fine." He assured me trying to quell my fears. I exhaled and was only able to nod instead of speak. He left the room. I hated that. I never wanted him to leave my side. Now that my time has inevitably come, I was so terrified. In the last few weeks I had been practically begging to get this child out of me, now I didn't want that to happen. I wasn't ready for the hours of agony, the blood, the grinding teeth that came with childbirth. 

I'd heard how bad it was from the numerous women who'd birthed their pups alone in the Mill. It was a fear of mine actually, to die like that, how cruelly ironic to meet your maker by bringing a life into the world at the same time. Dean's distinct heavy plods could be heard down the floor boards of the hallway, the door opened and it was my knight, armed with a special baby-bail-out-bag decorated in cute squirrels and pastel pink. Sam had bought it as a practical gag-gift. A second set of foot steps were heard coming upstairs, quickly. 

Dean set the duffel down and grabbed the Impala keys from their hook shoving them in his pocket. He set a hand in the small of my back, a silent gesture to tell me to stand so he could change the bedding. Cas came in from the depths of the basement, I don't know why he insists on staying in there. I guess he likes the solitude? As Dean changed the sheets I braced myself on the footboard. 

"Hiya Cas, enjoy the _miracle of life_ programming. Coming to a theater near you." I waved my hand at him. His face twisted in confusion, his head tilted like a dog, I could almost envision those ocean eyes on a black lab with floppy ears. With the sheets changed, Dean ran through a quick mental list of things he thought he needed to go to the hospital, half an hour away. 

Dean was adamant on having me birth this kid in a hospital, a safe environment with doctors and medical units devoted entirely for the well being of me and my pup. The only thing that was a turn off about that for me was, that our nest that I worked so hard on wasn't going to be there. I'd read in a magazine once that a pup born in a nest had a better chance at emotional attachment to the parents. How do they figure out those dumb statistics anyway? I pondered. 

"I'm unfamiliar with that reference. How long have you been experiencing pressure waves?" oh Cas, your ignorance can be so cute sometimes. I let out a breathy smile, 

"Cas, I was asleep. Can't really track them when I'm not awake. But you wouldn't really know anything about sleep, would you? Mr. Insomniac." As the words fell out of my mouth they sounded more rude than I intended. Dean grabbed the baby-bag and took the keys out of his pocket before stopping to give my belly one last touch and a kiss on the lips for me. 

"Ready, soldier?" he asked me. _Me?_ Ready for the warzone I'm being thrust into, _no_. I started to cry and shook my head, my hair flowing with the motions as I did. 

"No." I whimpered. He grabbed my hand interlocking our fingers. 

"If it makes you feel better, I'll be with you and Bean the _whole_ time. C'mon, let's get you in Baby." How do you always know the right words at the right moments? Dean led me to the threshold but stopped because Cas was obstructing his way. I could see that little vein on Dean's temple pop out, _oh boy_ , _here we go_ , you don't want to piss off an Alpha that has a laboring mate to take care of. 

"Ground-control to Cas, if you haven't heard, my pup is coming. You need to get out of my way." Dean said biting back a growl, lacing his tone in a heavy dose of annoyance. Castiel with his worried puppy dog eyes, jutted glances between myself, my beach ball, and Dean's face. 

"I don't think you're able to leave." he confessed mindlessly twiddling with the strap of his trench-coat like a toddler finding out he's in trouble. 

Dean answered, "Why the _fuck not_?!" I could nearly hear his blood boiling. Cas let go of the beige strap, his eyes taught like a deer in headlights. 

"The TV voice told me a blizzard hit last night. Everything in a 15 mile radius has been covered in snow. It's improbable that she can give birth in a hospital." Cas averted his eyes to the floor, waiting for Dean's impending angry bellows. Poor Cas, he really is like a dog, cowering just a bit. 

Not believing his announcement Dean let go of my hand and stomped over to the window, shoving the curtains aside. He slammed his fist down on the windowsill. 

"Son of a bitch! Now?!" he let out a big sigh, thinking of the next move to take. My hand gripped the wood finish of the footboard and I sucked in a breath. 

"Dean, set a timer on your phone." I told him. His eyebrows burrowed down on his face, confused and annoyed by my request, " _Why_?" 

"Mmmm Just _do_ it!" I said through gritting teeth, rubbing my back where the pain had started. He didn't answer me, realizing I was having a contraction and did as I asked. I let out a relieved exhale about a minute after the pain started. During that minute, Dean did what he did best under pressure and acted. He put a plastic covering on our bed and added fresh sheets. He told Cas something and the angel quickly followed his orders going down the stairs as fast as his legs could take him. 

With Cas out of sight, Dean got a new pair of sweat pants and a lax pair of underwear for me to wear, since the ones I currently had on were pretty much useless, for obvious reasons. He slid them on for me, kissing my thigh as he drug the fabric up. He watched me as I got into bed and Cas came back with a mountain of towels. Cas descended once again, this time returning with two five gallon buckets of water. Cas left the room and nabbed all the medical books he could find. Dean left the room reluctantly, telling me he'd be right back. He came back, with another duffel bag, red this time and set it down by the pale's of water. The side was embroidered with the words, _medical utensils_. I did not want to know what kind of sadistic horror instruments were in there. I started to get nauseous at the thought of having cold giant metal tongs anywhere near my vagina. Do they still use forceps anymore? 

I know Dean really wanted me to have our little girl in a hospital but by the looks of everything, I think he prepared all this stuff in case of a situation like this. I flipped the TV on for distraction and company, keeping the volume low enough to where I could still hear it but it wasn't rude to the rest of the room. I waved at my lover, his poor mind racing faster than a NASCAR driver on the last lap of the Daytona 500. he smiled I had snapped him out of his worried train of thought. Until his face had a moment of realization on it, he held out his index finger as if to say, _one more thing_ , that he'd forgotten to do. 

He left the room again, banging on Bobby's door to wake him. From the end of the hall I could just barely hear their short conversation. 

"Morning Bobby, hey um, just wanted to let you know- it started." I heard Bobby struggle to get out of bed, groaning from his night of drinking. 

"We goin' to the whacky shack or what?" he said still half asleep. 

"Can't, nature decided to take a shit on us today. There's snow all the way up to the second floor window, god-damned blizzard happened. Gotta have it here." Dean said frustration in his husky voice. I wrapped my hair up in a tight bun, knowing by the end of this milestone experience it'd be messy as all Hell. Dean gave Bobby time to get dressed and came back in tending to me briefly before looking at me with sad eyes. 

"I gotta make a phone call." he told me. "okie dokie" I said trying to cheer him up even if it was a little it would have been worth it. He gave me a tiny smile. Cas had disappeared in the chaos, but came back with a chair for Dean to sit in. I watched my mate take his phone out of his pocket, his back muscles drooping ever so slightly, as he closed the door. That drop was so faint but I knew it was carrying the weight of the world, my poor Atlas. I discreetly turned the TV volume down just enough to where I could hear who he was calling and what he was saying. 

"Look, I know, we've got _beef_. As much as I want to put my fist through your skull, we're still family. There was this dumbass storm last night and there's snow everywhere. _Sammy_ , kiddo's coming and we _can't_ get to a hospital. It just started so it's going to be a while. I'm _terrified_. Just get here asap. I'll update you if we can get to there in time. Sam, I need my _brother_." he ended the message. I heard every time his voice broke. He waited a few minutes before coming back out. His eyes were red, he'd been crying. I smiled, knowing not to poke and prod. 

Out of the medical utensils bag, Dean got out a small basket looking thing, which he put a soft pink towel in. She's going in that? What the fuck are we, _hillbillies_? I suppose it was the best thing he could get regarding our circumstances. From the bag he placed odd looking scissors and sterile alcohol next to them- implements for cord cutting, onto the top of the dresser next to where he put the basket. 

My attention was dragged away from my husband as I heard a soft knock on the door. Bobby letting himself in with a huge smile across his gruffy face. "Hey, how ya doin' Momma?" I'm so not going to get to people calling me a mother. I lightly chuckled at him and shrugged my shoulders, 

"You know, just workin' on bringing a life into the world." It was a joke but the sentence made me shudder. 

Bobby came over and grabbed my hand patting it lightly, at the realization of what was happening to me, knowing there was nothing I could do to stop nature from taking it's course, I had been crying in two seconds flat. My attention was off Dean but he'd come close to me and held my other hand, bringing it up to meet his lips. 

" Listen, there ain't nothin' to worry 'bout. You give Doofus and Feathers Hell for me, 'kay?" Bobby said reassuring me. As tears streamed down my face, I laughed at his name calling. Dean wiped a tear from my face. 

"Yeah, I will." I replied. Cas got the idea to bring me a bottle of water and set it down on the bedside table. Dean let go of my hand checking the room for things he may have missed. When he was satisfied with his scanning he clapped his hands together and rubbed them as if to warm them up on a cold winter's day. 

"Alrighty then, let's have a baby." 

* * *

Bobby had left the room, sitting up against the exterior wall of our bedroom, wanting to give us privacy. Cas volunteered to be to one to deliver the baby, stacks of books to review his crash course keeping him company in our bedroom. He'd been diligently examining them in a chair near the corner of the room. It's been about 3 hours since I'd popped like a water balloon. 

After that first conscious contraction, I was able to doze just a little. Dean said I should at least try to sleep in-between contractions while i was still able. To conserve my energy for when the real challenge came later. Much like heat, I would fluctuate from wanting the ceiling fan on full blast and cocooning like an Eskimo. Uncomfortable was an understatement. My back felt like it had been set aflame and every so often someone would twist a knife into my spine. By now the timer was 14 minutes apart. The ache in my back that had now radiated to my belly button was inscecent. It's only an uphill battle from here. Even though I was already feeling like shit, I knew I had a long way to go. Dean was laying in his spot in our nest, next to me. 

Knowing him, he'd probably not tried to enter a semi-sleeping state, like I had, before. With another contraction down, I pulled myself up with the difficulty of an overturned turtle, might I add, I took myself to the edge of the bed. Dean came over to face me, placing a kiss on my forehead, he was waiting for instruction- wondering what I'd wanted. I scooted myself further to the edge, he picked up on that and gently hoisted me by my armpits into a standing position. Anything would be better, even light walking, than staying stagnant and letting my mind focus on each contraction as it came. 

* * *

Together we paced around the room for who the fuck knows how long. Hopefully gravity will make you come a little faster, huh, Little Bean? I chuckled at the thought that I'd been wearing Dean's favorite flannel. Now it was my favorite, over the time I'd been with him. Dean's Whiskey scent could only calm my nerves so much. It worked better when a contraction wasn't squeezing the life out of me. I now had my arms on dean's shoulders, my head against his chest standing, my lips quivered uncontrollably, feeling the onset of another contraction. Dean being Mr. Perfect that he was to me, automatically massaged my lower back. 

I guess Cas wasn't the only one who'd been hitting the books. He new exactly where to press to make the ache subside, if only a little, that was enough. From what I could tell staring out the window it was maybe midday? It was really hard to tell from the storm, leaving a gloomy haze over the outside. My grip tightened, desperate to grab on to anything, this one was gonna be a rough one, I could feel it, everywhere. I wasn't gonna be one of those hippie people who did that weird half-pant, half-hyperventilate bullshit excuse for a breathing exercise. So instead I chose to grab on and not let go. I pressed my forehead into his chest harder as the pain grew, by the end of it a scream had left my throat, my hands white knuckling the fabric of Dean's jacket. Throughout the duration of this one, Dean whispered sweet nothings into my ear, telling me how great I was doing and that he loved me. Suddenly both my legs felt so numb, my knees almost buckled. 

"Dean, _bed_ , please. My legs feel like jelly." he guided me over the short distance, practically picking me up himself and set me on the edge of the bed, my feet dangling off. I braced myself on the edge, my hands taught on either side of me. I stared at the floor, trying to focus on something other than predicting when the next hellish wave was going to barrel through me. I saw Dean's boots scuffle away from my line of sight. Don't leave, you said you wouldn't leave. Not having him by my side, unable to feel him or see him terrified me. I can't do this alone, I need you so much. Emotion started to overcome me, tears welling up, "Dean??" I choked out. 

He came back into view with one of the 5-gallon pales of water and dipped a washcloth into it. 

"I'm not going anywhere, Love." he said pressing the coolness to my neck, forehead, and shoulder blades- underneath my shirt when necessary. I cooed against the cloth, it felt like an attempt at cooling the surface of the sun. Cas flipped and flapped at the pages of an Omega medical textbook and announced that he wanted to "check" me. Ugh that doesn't sound good to me, but it's not like I can object to much in this situation anyway. Dean put the washcloth back in the bucket, letting the damp cloth re-soak itself with cool water. I couldn't really feel my legs, so Dean put them back on the bed, it felt good to have my head rest on the pillow and the cold sheets felt like a short respite. 

A jolt snapped through my body as I felt his cold touch wrap around the waist band of my sweat pants and underwear. Dean left a tender kiss on my clothed knee before his request, "Can you lift up for me, Princess?" I didn't want to move, but regardless I was able to just barely lift my torso for a moment while Dean removed the articles of clothing, exposing myself. He sat the garments down on the floor. I guess I won't be needing those for a while. Dean pulled up his chair and took my hand, stroking at my fingers with his thumb and kissing the back of my palm. 

Cas came over and propped my legs up into an upside-down-V position. I was not looking forward to this. Even though Cas probably thought of this experience as informational and educational at the very least, I was still embarrassed at the thought of having the Angel anywhere near my nethers. He snapped some gloves on, for hygiene purposes, not that Angels really were susceptible to things like that but I guess that was a precaution built for me rather than him. I let my eyes wander on the ceiling and I found that bunny-like shape in the paint. I tried to focus on that as much as possible to distract myself from what I was about to feel and the cliffs of shyness I was being chucked off of. My grip tightened on Dean, he returned it with a light squeeze. 

Cas opened my legs so he could get a better view and much to my dismay, he pressed his hand onto my belly just slightly and entered his fingers into me, feeling around. My teeth gritted and ground into each other, my grip taught, my head pinned into the pillow beneath me. 

"uuuggh. Cas, that _fucking_ hurts!" he poked around a little longer until the pain subsided for a few moments until he pulled his fingers out of me. I let out a sigh of relief. Cas cleaned up his hands and announced his findings. Dean paid extra attention, holding my hand a bit tighter as Cas talked, Dean was eager. 

"3 centimeters dilated." he told the room. I whimpered at the news. I knew this process, especially since this is my first birth, wasn't going to be speedy. Anything but really but to hear that my body was barely cooperating when I already felt the way I did, sucked royally. 

Dean kissed my hand, grabbed the washcloth from the bucket, wrung it out and dabbed my forehead. I closed my eyes, it felt so nice. I wish I could just fall asleep and have all of this be over. But that's unrealistic and wishful thinking. I'm very happy that I didn't have to do this alone, like most of my other Mill-mates. We did have one thing in common, no pain relief. I have no idea what I'm going to feel like in the next few hours. 

Do women pass out from this? I know it's possible to black out from pain. I have a long way to go yet. 

* * *

By the time near midnight came around I thought I was dying. Very literally dying. Every cell in my body was either on fire or aching. No position that I could put my body in would ease the pain. The pain had radiated down through my pelvis and into my upper thighs. The pressure on my spine was Hell. _Gods_ , how much longer do I have to endure this? I haven't even started pushing yet. I don't want to think about that. Dean stayed with me faithfully, he got Bobby to bring him cups of coffee so he could stay awake with me. With his beverage he couldn't get enough of downing these _pills_. they had to have been some kind of suppressants. i felt that thought leave my mind, pain searing through my body.

My hand shook against his feeling another wave start. I bunched up one of Dean's shirts into my mouth, something to bite on, gritting my teeth into the fabric, riding out the contraction. 

"Just breathe, it'll pass." Dean kept telling me. The shirts didn't help much in ways of muffling sound, not that I cared that much anymore. I'm sure Bobby could hear me well downstairs. Blood, sweat, and tears: I'm pretty sure childbirth is how this phrase came to be. My face relaxed and my jaw had let go of the shirt. This wave was done. But another would soon greet me. 

Cas and Dean had somber looks on their faces. Dean was powerless, but Cas on the other hand had the angel mojo, but this was not the kind of thing for him to interfere with. So they could only watch, and collect empathy. How strange a house full of Alpha men witnessing an ancient process, feeling vulnerable to my anguish. Dean stopped the timer on his phone for the umpteenth time. Leaning over and giving me a kiss on my sweat laden forehead, my breath shallow and heaving. 

"Duration?" Cas asked. "7 minutes." Dean responded. Cas recorded the information on a notepad, he'd been tracking everything. My eyes went to the calendar and wall clock behind Dean's head. It's 11:56 p.m. I checked the calendar, the date wasn't crossed out yet but I'm very sure it was January 24th, 2011. No one had mentioned it and I was just remembering it now. Today is Dean's birthday, he's 32. A weak smile formed on my face. 

"Dean?" I asked, my voice raw from screaming. Even though his facial expression had traces of underlying fatigue, the caffeine and me being the only thing keeping him alert he'd smiled back at me. "Yes, Dear?" he asked me, his voice soothing to my ears. 

"Happy birthday, I made you a present, took me 9 months to make. Sorry, you'll get it a little late. She must not want to be punctual. Better late than never I guess?" I joked a little. 

Dean started to tear up, but didn't let himself cry. He exhaled a tiny laugh. "Best birthday present ever." he replied kissing my knuckles. I smiled back at him. It would have been cool to have Roslyn share a birthday with her brave, tenacious, Alpha-Papa. But that outcome was wildly unrealistic, so I'll settle for the day after. It was weird, I wanted all this agony to be over with, I wanted to hold Roslyn in my arms, see her tiny facial features. I want to be in awe trying to determine who's nose she had, what her hair color was like, if she had a birthmark. I hope she has her father's eyes, I love how green they are and wouldn't mind to look at another pair. 

My body crippled in on itself, my teeth returned to gnawing at Dean's shirt, _fuck_ this pain so much. 

* * *

The 24 hour mark had come and gone, the morning's light streaming into the room once again. I felt so exhausted. Dean had the idea to be a pillow of sorts, letting my limp form rest against his solid one. My hair was damp and the wisps that stuck out of from the confines of my bun at my hair line stuck to my forehead and rest of my face. I was running on fumes upon fumes. The only thing I focused on was trying to get this kid out of me. 

Pain and screaming was a luxury now. The base of my neck dug into Dean's hard shoulder muscle, my heels dug themselves into the mattress, I felt my dulled claws enter the flesh of my love's hand, drawing blood. Dean made a point to keep showering my claim-mark with tender kisses, trying to distract me from the pain. The muscles in my neck felt so tense I thought they might actually break. When I couldn't take it anymore, I let out a scream, the noise that escaped hurt my own ears and didn't even sound humanly possible. When it was done I'd collapsed down onto Dean's body. He kissed my cheek and said I did a good job. Why can't this just be over with? The next contraction came within the minute and I'd been thrust into agony again. 

* * *

I'd lost track of time. Surprisingly, pushing gave me a bit of relief, a purpose with the end in sight. It's nothing like the TV shows or movies, 3 or 4 pushes if you're lucky and out comes kiddo. So I kept giving it my all, and giving it my all. But it didn't stop. Each contraction kept crashing against each other, no break in-between, colliding like the waves of an angry ocean. 

Dean got upset with Cas, he'd said some kind of comment about me pushing too long. I'd been two hours into that apparently. My vision started to blur and I focused on the shape of the bunny that the paint on the ceiling had. I was crying, the tears cooling on my cheeks as they left my eyes. I'd heard ambulance sirens at some point, but it would still take them a while to shove off all the snow. Maybe Bobby called them? 

"Dean. I _can't_ do this _anymore_." my body had been more sore than it had ever been and I was sure I had nothing left. I was giving up. I just wanted it all to stop. All the feeling in my legs had gone, they were numb and aching at the same time. I was unsure if they were propped up by feel alone. Dean kept talking my ear up, "Yes you can. She's almost here. Just a little longer." 

Cas' face lit up, his focus on my center. "On the next contraction, give a big push, I can see her." Dean laughed relieved and excited, he kissed my neck. 

My face grimaced with pain. But with the reminder of the end, I bore down emptying every ounce of energy I had into it. It hurt like all Hell, like every kind of pain I could think of hitting me all at once. I'd felt something pop out of me. Dean let out a sob, he could see her little face, the mess of goo around it. The next two contractions I'd given it the same amount of effort, feeling the shoulders and her body slip out of me. She looked big and healthy, prime characteristics of a child sired by and Alpha. There was no pain anymore. I was really happy and Dean couldn't stop fervently kissing my cheek and telling me that he loved me so much. Her shrill cries was like music to my ears. All my hard work had paid off and oddly I felt like I was willing to go through it all again. Cas had used the utensils to cut the cord and wrapped her in a towel, slightly bloody. 

I'd felt something else slip out of me, the guts of afterbirth. But I felt so cold after, and warmth pooled under me. Someone that sounded like Cas mentioned the word Hemorrhaging. I focused on the bunny-shape again, I didn't feel Dean under me, instead there was a rhythmic pumping, my chest was moving but it wasn't me. _One… Two.. Three.. Quick.. Quick.. Slow…_ Dean had learned the art of CPR since my medical scare, he hoped not to use it. I felt cold tears on my face, those weren't mine either. Breath laced with whiskey entered my mouth, trying to help me breathe. 

"Don't you _fucking_ die on me now! Stay awake. _Please_. **_Maia_**." Everything in my line of sight was turning black, the distant crying of my little girl, _Gods_ she sounds so strong. I love you, my baby girl. I love you too Dean, so, _so_ much. What's at the bottom of Pandora's box again? I could have sworn I tasted iron on my tongue and the saltiness of saline. Just for a second. But I can't hold on. I just can't. _Goodbye my wonderful Whiskey-man_ …. 

* * *

Quote: 

"There's no need to argue anymore 

I gave all I could, but it left me so sore 

And the thing that makes me mad 

Is the one thing that I had 

I knew, I knew 

I'd lose you 

You'll always be special to me 

Special to me, to me…" 

-'No need to argue,'- _The Cranberries_. 


	10. Angels on the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean isn't taking the aftermath well. Making him see some old faces. Maia gets to know what true happiness feels like.

Maia age: 25 

Sam age: 27 

Dean age:32 

* * *

Quote: 

"Do you dream, that the world will know your name   
So tell me your name   
Do you care, about all the little things or anything at all?   
I wanna feel, all the chemicals inside I wanna feel   
I wanna sunburn, just to know that I'm alive   
To know I'm alive 

Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know   
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go   
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon   
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon," 

-'Angels on the moon,'-Thriving Ivory. 

* * *

**Dean:**

I don't remember getting in the ambulance. I felt like I was in the middle of a warzone for the first time. Shell-shocked. There was a weight in my arms, looking down I saw Roslyn, sucking on her impossibly tiny thumb, cooing every once and a while. I stared at the gurney next to me, the Betas working to keep Maia alive. The EKG monitor just barely beeping. One of the betas tried to take Ros from me, to get her checked out. I gave him a look of death growling lower than I thought possible, and he prodded no further. 

Roslyn nuzzled herself into me, "Hey, Mommy's gonna be okay." Was I telling that to myself or my newborn? Which one was I trying to convince more? She had the most perfect little wisps of her mother's chestnut toned locks. I recognized my eyes in hers, the same shade of green. Across her button of a nose dotted with light freckles, another one of my features. I looked up to talk to Maia, I wanted to tell her that we made the most beautiful little thing. But she wasn't there. 

"Sir? You need to go in. It's cold out here." Said a female beta, the driver of the ambulance speaking back to me from the front seat. I don't remember the brakes lurching to a halt, or the other betas rushing my mate inside. I turned my head to the automatic doors of the back entrance of the E.R. My legs moved by themselves, taking me down the steps of the ambulance and into the depths of Hell. I actually hated these places. I've seen too much tragedy happen in shit holes like this. I didn't even know Cas had been with me on the ride over. He just didn't register in my mind. 

So when he spoke it startled me. "Dean, let the nurse tend to her." He said. There was another woman in front of me, staring at me cautious but a twinge of sadness in her eyes. she saw how out of it I was. I didn't want anyone to touch my kid but I knew she needed to get a once over by some licensed shit-heads anyway. I followed Cas' scent over to where Maia's room was. It was hard for me to even see. I stood there staring at some body being overshadowed by 5 Beta nurses, all working diligently to save my Love's life. 

Looking at her body lying there, made my brain trick itself into thinking that what I was looking at wasn't really her. Cas' left my side joining the nurses to give them a rundown of how the birth went and other details about it. 

My hands started to quake and I looked at them palms up. I saw flashes of blood across them, I shook my head and shut my eyes. Opening them again my flesh was no longer red, instead normal colored. But I looked up one of the industrial lights turning a red hue. 

Others followed suit until the whole ward was engulfed in a sea of maroon light. My breath as I exhaled fogged like I had been outside where it was freezing. My eyes caught the glint of metal on the ceiling, hooks, with flayed flesh on display, dripping blood. 

I had something in my hand, the demon blade that I knew so well. A cackle was heard in the distance. And then right by my ear he spoke. With his icy hands he kept my head taught on Maia, the nurses had left and she was naked, still bleeding profusely from her center. 

"When a righteous man sheds blood in hell." It was Alastair breathing down my neck. I took the blade and jabbed behind me. He'd vanished as quick as he'd come. The next thing I remembered I was standing in front of the NICU, staring at row after row of little ones through the cross-hatched glass. I noticed Ros in the middle changed into a pink knit-cap, and swaddled in a pink blanket. A face I never thought I'd see again was walking toward her, Yellow Eyes. He was standing over her and sliced his wrist one drop of blood falling into her mouth. 

"NO!" I yelled through the pane. My claws were extended and made deep scratch marks on the glass. 

"Dean!!" Bellowed a voice I hadn't heard in months. I didn't know how much I needed to hear my little brother, especially in that moment. My head turned in the direction the voice came from. Sam was standing right next to me and I didn't know it. He had a concerned look on his face. He grabbed my wrist, my claws still gnawing into the glass. I was panting. 

"Sammy?" I asked him, hoping this wasn't a cruel trick of my mind, or if another demon was toying with me. My claws retracted. I couldn't stay focused on him for long, a pup started to cry, making us look back to through the glass. It was my little girl, instead of Yellow eyes being there like I'd thought, there was a female Beta picking her up and rocking her, trying to calm her. My mind kept unraveling little by little. They're okay, my wife and kid, they are okay. No demons were here, that was _fake_. 

I closed my eyes and set my forehead against the coolness of the glass. I stared at Sam for a small moment until I hugged the ever-living shit out of that brute of a man. I needed that. This was definitely a chick-flick-moment. Sam was taken aback, not wanting to hug me back for a second. Remembering his exile and our last moments together. I hated him for it, yeah. But I need him now more than ever. He dropped something to both of his sides, so that he could give me one of those big bear hugs. I let us stay there for a little bit. Until I remembered something important and broke the bro-hug. 

"Shit! I forgot the damned duffel bag." I said trying to think of something that could calm my little one. "I can give her my shirt but I don't have anything of Maia's." I said looking down at my body to brainstorm what I had to offer. Sam's eyebrows rose. 

"She's yours? That's my niece?" He asked looking back at the nurse bouncing the little girl gently and swaying. Ros calmed down a little more and stopped, her tiny face stressed out from crying and red in color. I shrugged off the two jackets I had and shamelessly removed my shirt, Sammy had a flash of embarrassment over his face looking around for staff who'd think I'd been intentionally indecently exposing myself in public. Fuck that. I re-wore my flannel and shoved my arms back in my denim jacket. 

I inhaled the scent of my shirt. My hunch was right, it still had Maia's sweat on it. This would probably do for now but it needs to dry out. I stared down at my shirt and I could feel Sammy examining me. Maia's pitiful pained screams were still loud in my head. Sam went back to looking at Ros, he started to cry, realizing that Maia might be dead or dying. 

"Where is She? Dean, did Maia make it?!" I couldn't bring myself to answer him. I just gave him a look. My face showing just how much pain I was in. I noticed he was carrying two big grocery bags. I looked back at Roslyn, the nurse was leaning over watching her, jotting notes on a clipboard and smiling, I guess she's alright for now. Ros wasn't crying anymore, instead she'd resorted to suckling her thumb. I didn't want to leave her but I needed to check on Maia. 

"Follow me, Sammy." I managed to command and walked him over to Maia's E.R. room. I don't know how long I was in my funk. And I don't know how long they've been working on her. But it looks like it got worse. Cas was standing in the hallway, staring at the scene in front of him. Maia was dressed in the same clothes she left in, not naked like in my nightmare of a daydream. She was hooked up to multiple machines which all had their own distinct beeping. They were all going crazy. Her shirt was cut open, just like before. They stopped doing chest compressions and were now onto shocking her system with paddles. She was flatlining. _Don't give up, Baby. Please. You're all I need. Just you, and Ros, and me. Hell I'll let Sam back in the pack. I know you're a fighter. So just fight for me, alright? I can't lose you._

One of the nurses, talked to her as if she was still awake, "C'mon, Mama, you've got a pup waiting." 

"Clear!" Said another. The paddles touched her and her back arched up. Nothing, they started to do it again but it was like time had frozen. I waved my hand in front of Sammy's face, now wracked with sadness. Even Cas didn't flinch when I shoved him. I looked around me, spinning, Bobby was taking another swig of his flask, mid-drink. What the fuck is happening? The figure of a woman stood next to me, gawking at my mate sadly. 

"This one really makes my mouth sour. I don't want to do it. She really was _perfect_ for you, Dean." straight black hair and a pretty face. Modestly dressed. Warm eyes and a such a smooth talker you'd think she was made of silk. Tessa. The reaper, come to collect my wife. 

I grabbed Tessa's arm gripping it hard enough to leave bruises. My claws pricked at her porcelain skin. 

"Not her. I'm begging you. I can't-" I pleaded with her, every Alpha bone in my body hated that. I'm not made for begging but I can't bear to lose her. 

"Dean, you _know_ how this goes. I have orders that need fulfilling." Tessa said batting some hair out of her face. 

"What else do I _need_ to do? Make a deal? Buy your boss some goddamned food? Do I have to get on my knees here?! Kiss your _fucking_ feet? Cry you a river? She's my _Mate_ _!_ C'mon, Ros ain't even a few _hours_ old. I can't raise a pup, without her. Maia means _too_ _much_. She's my center o' gravity." My claws descended deeper into her flesh. My whole body trembling with desperation. 

Tessa sighed, "You owe me Winchester. Death is going to wring my neck for this. But, you can have your Eurydice back." I was shocked at her answer, she doesn't usually break the rules, especially with my famous name. The Winchesters have made Death run for their money more than any other group of people in history, probably. 

"Happiness looks good on you, Dean. Do me a favor and don't _squander_ it." She told me and snapped her fingers. The reaper's body faded into a vapor and disappeared as everything around me started to move again, like a slow-mo scene in a movie. I watched the paddles go down onto Maia's chest again. Sam looked confused, because I was now on the other side of him. Please, please, I _love_ you more than I could put into words. 

Her chest arched and then collapsed back down on the bed. I had my eyes taught on the little green line on the screen. I saw it flutter and then break open into a mess of chaos before coming to a smooth and strong rhythm. My own heart skipped a beat and I forgot to breathe. I raked my hands through the back of my hair and turned around, holding my head in my hands. _Thank you, Tessa._

I could feel my knees start to give out. I need to sit. I took myself over to where Bobby was and sat next to him. Cas joined me and sat on the other side of Bobby. 

"Kiddo okay at least?"' Bobby muttered craning his head up to the ceiling, resting it on the back of the chair. He shoved his hat down further onto his head, to hide his emotions. Sam lingered in the hallway, watching Maia a bit more. "Yeah Bobby, she's aces, _really_." I told him. He smiled underneath the shadow of his old ball-cap and heaved his creaky ass out of the chair. 

"This old geezer needs a breather." He said to us and left down the hallway, turning down one of the corridors towards the exit. Sam joined me and Cas and sat between us, with his two slapped full grocery bags in his lap. Cas read the room, "Um, I'll go see Roslyn for a while." Leaving Sam and I by ourselves, to _talk_. 

I waited 'til Cas got out of view to chat. Leaning forward in my chair with my elbows digging into my knees, I rubbed a hand onto the back of my neck, working out a tense muscle. 

"Thank you, Sammy. For coming. you didn't have to." I told him minimizing the situation. He sat the bags down in Cas' empty seat. 

"Don't give me that run-around. You needed me. I was the one who called 911. After you didn't call back. How long did it take anyway?" Sam asked, turning his head to mine. Wanting the truth and no jokes, but with my mind the way it was today, with Yellow eyes, Alastair, and Tessa making debuts. It was hard for me to focus. 

"How long did _what_ take?" I asked, tiredness returning to my face. Sam smirked at me. 

"The birth" He replied. 

"Oh, uhhhh. A day and a half. It was terrible, Sammy. I couldn't do a damned thing but just talk to her and hold her hand. I can still hear her _screamin'_." He frowned and nodded. 

"What made you scratch that glass?" He asked wanting to get to the meat of this drama-burger. I took a big sigh. How can I word this without having him freak the fuck out? 

"Thought I saw Yellow Eyes, tryin' to turn Ros, like he did you." Sam furrowed his brow and folded his hands in on the other, setting them down in his lap. 

"Dean, you got rid of him. With the _Colt_. He's gone for good." He confirmed that I did go full on insane in the membrane. 

"Guess I was so stressed about losing Maia that, I dunno, just snapped. Thank you, for getting me out of that." I told him sincerely. 

"No problem. You hungry?" He asked changing the subject. 

"Since when do I pass up food?" Bitchface loading. 

"Pick your poison." he said smiling at me, holding out one of the bags. it was full of an assortment of individuals slices of pie from the hospital cafeteria. "I would have gotten more but they ran out." 

"Holy shit, yes. You know I thought you quit your shoplifting days." I joked grabbing a slice of apple pie and a plastic fork. He laughed. 

" _Jerk_." He said watching me shovel it down my throat. " _Bitch_." I said through my mouthful. I felt kind of bad since Maia wasn't awake to eat. 

"What's in the other one?" I asked finishing the slice and rummaging through my bag for another slice of heaven, choosing pumpkin this time. 

I was starting my third slice when one of the beta nurses that had been working on Maia came up to us. 

"Mr. Winchester?" he asked. Stop with the formalities, just get to the good stuff, dumb Beta. 

"Is my Mate alright?" I asked him. Focusing on his facial expressions diligently. I probably scared him a little bit, noticing his hesitant nature. _Tessa, you promised me._ Sam leaned back in his chair, preparing himself for bad news. 

"We've stabilized her. She's breathing on her own. We're giving her blood transfusions now. She's going to be fine. I'm surprised she made it back from the brink, she flat-lined for a while. When she wakes up she's going to be tired. We'll run some other tests to check for brain damage. Even though we don't think there is any, just procedure with flatties. If everything checks out alright, you'll be able to go home by midnight. You can go back and be with her when you're ready. Congratulations on the new arrival." He patted my knee and left, which I wasn't fond of but brushed it off. 

I closed up my half eaten slice of lemon-meringue pie and shoved it back in my bag. I got up more than eager to see her, watch her breathing, watch that thin green line beat up and down. Sam grabbed my wrist, tight, his claws pricking at my skin. 

"Dean. You didn't poof on the wrong side of me for nothing, earlier. Did you make a _deal_? What did I tell you? First and foremost! God-dammit, how long did you get _this_ time?!" He asked me fire beneath those eyes. I sighed, what I'm about to say, sounds a whole hell of a lot like I made a deal. But I know I need to be translucent. 

"When they were using those paddles on her. Time stopped. And Tessa came to collect. I never made any deals, promise. Tessa felt bad for me and broke the rules, if I didn't have pre-existing run-ins with Tessa, then Maia would have died today." I told him genuinely. 

"Seriously? No deals, at all?" he asked still confused, and overthinking things. His claws retracted. 

"Dead serious. C'mon, she needs her pack. _All_ of us." I told him grabbing his wrist with the arm that he was still holding I heaved him out of the chair. I knew he still felt guilty about his, _sins_ , or whatever. But that was far in the back of my mind. 

We went to her room, she looked scary, hooked up to all those machines. Her heartbeat was still steady. Her IV was dripping slow but steadily and the other arm had blood flowing into her, the bag almost gone. I sat next to her, holding her hand and watching her chest go up and down. Sam sat furthest from her and closest to the door. Some minutes later there was a knock on the door, a female Beta smiled at us. 

"You have a visitor." She said, wheeling Roslyn into the room and putting her next to me. 

"She's perfectly healthy. You can hold her anytime you want. do you want me to teach you?" She asked. I didn't know you had to be taught how to hold a pup, but I went with it anyway. 

"Uh, sure, why not." The Beta picked her up and put her down carefully in my arms, letting go of her head last. Placing it in the crook of my elbow. 

"Make sure you keep your elbow angled up a bit, to support her head. just keep her about chest level. They've got real flimsy neck muscles. Do not press on her head, there are soft spots, that'll heal up as she ages." She cooed and smiled at me. Oh man, I think I just melted. I could feel my eyes stinging. 

"Wow. That's the first Alpha-natural I've seen in a long time. You're doing great. If she gets hungry, just call us we'll give her a bottle. We'll teach you how to do that too. Congratulations, sir." as she left the room I muttered a thank you. Sam kept staring at Ros in my arms. I sniffled back some tears. Not wanting to cry on her. I was surprised at how calm she was. I guess she favors her dad. Speaking of Dads... 

"Hey Sammy? You think, I'll end up like Dad? No matter how I think about it, I can't stop thinking about _becoming_ him." I said, still staring down at my little girl. 

"No way. You're nothing like Dad." He assured me. 

"What makes you so confident I'm not?" I asked looking up at him. 

"You practically raised me, right? I turned out decent." He pointed out. One tear dropped from my eyes, slipping over and falling into Roslyn's puffy pink hospital blanket. I turned my head down to meet her little eyes. I smiled at her. I laughed, "Those stupid Betas got you in a Tupperware container, Ros. And they put your name on the side of it on an index card. These people have real low standards huh?" 

Sam came over to get a better look at her index card, reading her credentials out loud. 

"Roslyn Winchester. Nice name bet Maia came up with it. Date of birth, January 25th 2011, 2:06 p.m. weight, eight and a half pounds. Holy crap!" 

Cas came back and sat near the EKG monitor. Bobby came back last with a plateful of cafeteria food that he ate there. Cas smiled at me holding Roslyn, proud of his work from earlier, most likely. Bobby stayed back but was mesmerized by Ros. I could imagine Bobby taking her out for ice cream and spoiling her death. My arms got tired rather quickly under her weight so i put her back down in the plastic container. 

A few hours passed before Maia's heart monitor picked up speed. 

* * *

**Maia:**

Hearing came back first. There were people in the room, but it was like they wanted to be quiet, trying not to disturb something. the beeping of the heart monitor, the pumping of the IV machine. I felt a hand grip mine, I could recognize those callouses anywhere. Dean? How am I not dead? I'm very sure I died. I should be paying the boatman right about now. Pain came second, my whole body felt like an Alpha toddler rough housed with a ragdoll. There's a reason why they call it terrible twos. 

I groaned, my throat feeling as raw as the Sahara. My head lolling towards were I smelled sweet, _sweet_ , Whiskey- with hints of coffee. Among other scents in the room, Bobby's old leather and machinery. Cas' odd mixture of dry-cleaning and a musty old bird-bath. Furthest from me, was faint but distinct, Pinewood. Sam? I didn't expect him to come even after Dean's phone call. 

I opened my eyes. "Ugh. Somebody better have some _fucking_ chocolate. I didn't just almost die for nothing." 

Apparently I had just told the joke of the century, because everyone laughed a little, even Feathers wore a smile. Sam came up to me, with a grocery bag chock full of Hershey bars of all varieties. What a _lifesaver_. I gave him a huge thumbs up. I took out a Cookies 'n' Cream one, feeling like white chocolate for some reason. And couldn't get enough of it. 

"Hi Baby." Dean said, I thought I'd never hear that velvet-voice again. I interlocked our fingers. 

"Hi, _Galahad_." I teased him, I haven't called him that in a long time. I thought he might get angry with me for doing it again but he just seemed so relieved to hear my voice again. Taking my last bite of chocolate, in-between noisy chewing I heard the tiniest little murmur. My breath hitched, "Was that what I think it is?" I asked my mate, looking him dead in the eyes. He smiled back at me, his lips stretching from ear to ear. 

"Someone has been waiting to see you." he said almost tearing up himself. "Wanna hold her?" He asked. 

"That shouldn't even be a question." I said, throwing the chocolate bar wrapper off my chest and onto the floor. Dean got up from his chair and walked over to a plastic bin, holding the most perfect bundle of pink I ever saw. I held my arms out, the IV machine yelling at me for kinking my elbow. I laxed my elbow just enough to where it stopped all that angry robot screaming. 

Dean set her down in my arms, propping up against my sore chest. I don't think I've ever seen something so beautiful, my little one here, in flesh and blood and bone. After the Mill, this was a miracle. 

"Hello, Roslyn. Oh, look at that. Freckles. And Daddy's eyes. Momma's real happy about that." I held my finger out and she grabbed on tight. 

"Nice, handshake, huh?" Oh Gods, she's flawless. I couldn't ask for anything better than this feeling of being so unconditionally loved. "Daddy called you _Little_ _Bean_ for a long time. So I hope you like your name, sweetheart." I told her. 

"Dean?" I asked, still unable to remove my eyes from the bundle of sweetness I cradled. 

"Yeah?' He asked, rubbing my shoulder. 

"I love you." I told him, tears finally breaking free and falling, casting themselves down onto my pups' blanket. Dean stroked my arm a little harder. 

"I love you too, Maia." he said forgoing our inside joke in the serious moment. This was a moment of pure bliss, freeing me from dark depths of the deepest ocean. Pandora's box had been opened and I'd been set free. Finally. 

Little did I know, at the time, that I'd be dropping back into those brackish waters, only three years later. My life becoming more arduous than it has ever been. 

End ch 10 and Arc A of the series. 


	11. Send her my love in Bedroom Hymns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bleak oceans. Red +Black. Double trouble-smut Winchester style.

Maia Age:28 

Sam age:31-32 

Dean age:35-36 

Roslyn age: 3 

Approximate year: 2014-2015 

Approximate season: 10 

* * *

Quote: 

"It's been so long   
Since I've seen her face   
You say she's doin' fine...How it hurt so bad to see her cry   
I didn't want to say good-bye." 

-'Send her my love,'- _Journey_. 

Quote: 

"Hush hush, keep it down now, voices carry." 

-'Voices Carry,'- _'Til Tuesday_

* * *

Chapter 11: Send her my love in Bedroom Hymns:

**Maia:**

Roslyn is three years old now. She grows _so_ fast. Bringing her home from the hospital was no walk in the park. I had a lot to learn even with my built in Omega-mommy skills. There were tons of restless nights and don't even get me started on the teething! Raising a pup is definitely a team effort, Dean and I switching off so one of us can get some kind of sleep. Sometimes it was even a pack-wide effort. But I feel like I've gotten the hang of things by now. I'm so glad I have a multitude of cups of coffee to keep my engine running throughout the day. We moved into this inherited Bunker not too long ago, just last year I think it was? I like the layout, tons of rooms and a huge kitchen so I can actually learn how to cook something edible. It's like a maze down here. The only thing I hate about it is that there aren't any windows to the outside. I miss looking out the glass on rainy days. Oh well, It's easy for me to lose track of time. 

I was so relieved that, on the day that shook my core, Ros had stayed the weekend at Bobby's. I was sitting at the mapped table reading through some of the archived Greek literature books from the library of the bunker, late at night when I felt this terrible searing pain in my neck, where Dean's claim was. Sam told Dean to stop hunting but they never did. Can't take the hunter out of the Alpha after all. Now they were trying to stop the new big-baddie, Metatron. Dean, my poor Galahad was afflicted by this dumb Mark-of-Cain thing. 

But not even that would drag me away from him. We're soulmates. Dean tried to push me away from him but that only made me love him harder. I wasn't going to let him think that after all we've been through, that I was going to let some dumb scar come between us. 

The pain in my neck grew and grew like someone had been cauterizing it. I looked at it as best I could in a mirror but it was _fading_ away. It felt like smoke slipping through my fingers, unable to grab it back. I wasn't a worry-wort or negative-Nancy but I knew something was gravely wrong. i called Dean's phone and all I got was a snooty answering machine and a dial tone. I must have called him twenty times before I went to Sam's phone. I left tons of messages on his cell and other cells he had. 

"Sam! What the _Hell_ is going on?! Dean always answers when I call. My claim is breaking, please I'm terrified. I don't know what's happening. Call me back or text me fuck's sake, you have your hands off the wheel anyway." 

"Gods-dammit, Sam. How many of these do I have to leave? I thought you were the smarter one? I'm gonna slash you up when you guys get home!" I ended the phone call, with my blood boiling. I checked on my claim again, the last raised bump fading within seconds, into smooth skin. Like it had never happened. What the fuck is going on? I prayed to Cas multiple times and he didn't answer me either. Not even a poof or a flap of those unruly feathers. 

I sat with my head in my hands and started to cry when I heard the distinctive creak of the front door of the Bunker come open. I was beyond pissed. So I let loose. 

"Sam!! Where in the fuck have you guys been? It's 2 o'clock in the morning. You've better smote the shit out of this dick-bag Angel or I'm going to explode." I turned to see Sam carrying Dean down the steps. My mate's body was limp, he had gashes on his face, now pale. And I could smell iron in the air. Whatever it was it must have been a rough fight. My hand covered my mouth and I started to cry. Who dares to hurt my _Alpha_? My mind was down playing the scene. Sam looked exhausted and his eyes were red and puffy like he'd been weeping for a while. 

I followed them down to our room where Sam set his body down. His clothes covered in patches of his own blood. A deep hole burrowed into his chest. 

"Wh- wh- what happened??? _Alpha_? D-dean Winchester you better answer me! Wake up!" I slapped his face for good measure. His head cast to the side and didn't bounce back. It was then that I knew he was gone. I wept into his cold chest for hours, gripping where my claim used to be, until Sam came and pried me off him. 

It was easy for Sam to do judging by my small size and my natural Omega-ness. I could smell the liquor on Sam's breath. I never knew him to be much of a heavy drinker. Usually he'd share a beer or two with dean on occasion. 

With the door closed I couldn't bring myself to open it again for any reason. I cried myself to sleep. Only getting about three hours of Z's. I slept on the cold ground of the bunker unable to let myself be soothed by the softness of a bed. I heard Sam gathering supplies and keeping them down in the basement part of the bunker. He stayed there for a while. I didn't know what he was up to but I didn't care about anything. 

How am I going to tell this to Roslyn? I can't just say, 'Daddy's dead.' At that thought I broke even further, the reality sinking down deeper, bringing me to the bottom of the coldest seas. 

I thought about dying and all the different ways I could have done it. I knew where the silver bullets were stashed. Maybe I could take one of the cars from the garage and wrap it around a tree trunk? I couldn't bring my cowardly Omega ass to do any of it because of Ros. She still needs me. She can't lose both her parents at the same time. 

So to feel something once the sobbing had stopped I took one of my claws and made line after line of shallow cuts from my wrist to my elbow. I watched as the red beaded up to the surface to form a line. 

Dawn came and Sam was standing over me. I knew he was there but I didn't acknowledge his presence. I began to cut myself again and Sam held me up by my mutilated arm, examining it and my state of mind. I was crying, again, from shame. 

Sam lifted me up, one of his arms firm underneath my knees. He carried me to his bedroom, where I was nearly choked out by the intense pine smell. He put me on his bed. I stared at the fresh blood I had created trickling down from my wrist onto Sam's sheets. 

He'd undressed himself, wearing only boxers. And joined me in bed. If he wanted to claim and ruthlessly knot me so hard that I couldn't walk for three days, I would have been fine with that. But he didn't do either. Instead he licked my wounds to heal them. Apparently some Alpha's saliva has minor healing properties. 

We'd slept in his bed like normal impossibly broken people. Shattered into little tiny sharp shards. We picked each other's pieces up, little by little. Since I was now sharing Sam's bed, I had to bathe myself in scent blockers. I didn't want Roslyn getting the wrong idea and start calling Sam her dad instead. During the day I would put on a faux brave face for my daughter but at night when she was out like a light I would break again. Returning to Sam's bedroom, engulfing myself in pine and resorting to making slices in my arm. Sam would lick my wounds, so that Ros wouldn't see that I'd hurt myself. 

This was the routine for a while. Brave mask in the morning, Pine and blood at night. I was so broken that I didn't have room for tears anymore, just chronic dull numbness. My heats were back to a monthly cycle once Ros was born. So Sam was apprehensive the night my heat hit, without Dean's claim to protect me. 

When I'd just finished carving myself up, waves of fever wracked my body. I tried hard to muffle my ecstasy filled moans, not wanting to wake Roslyn a few rooms over. I managed to remove all my clothing. My slick covering my inner thighs and making a mess on his bed. 

I didn't even try to masturbate, knowing it would only make my heat worse. Every inch of my body was covered in a layer of sweat. Sam came in. All it took was the opening of the door and a waft of my thick strawberry scent and a look of my naked form to send him into rut. 

He'd closed the door and locked it. He took he clothes off down to his boxers and let his form overshadow me. His pine scent was purely intoxicating. It made me moan louder. He licked my wounds, like he did every night, but this time it was different. I made my core twitch with want. Once all the little cuts were healed up, he'd looked at my face, hazed over with need, my cheeks flushed and burning. 

"Must you make me beg?" I asked breathily. I knew even after all this time and his attempted rape, deep down, buried beneath all that debris, Sam had genuine feelings for me. With the obstacle gone, why not sprint for first place and get that gold trophy? He took the bait, unable to resist. 

He smashed his lips against mine into a sloppy, wet, kiss. I moaned softly into his flesh. I could feel his member aching to be inside me. He raked his clothed cock against my slickness. And nibbled at the right side of my neck, the opposite side of where Dean's claim had been. I could feel his fangs start to sink in, pricking into my skin. But he let go, instead moving down to my breast, taking my aroused and hardened nipple into his mouth. Biting the nub forcefully. His hand slithered down and found my folds. 

Long fingers dragging up and down my strawberry scented slick drenched core. He started to play with my clit when he stopped completely. Sam's style was rougher than Dean's. so I could only imagine what it was like with him in bed, and I wanted more. My heart skipped a beat at thinking about the size of his knot, wanting it to be at my base. Sam sat at the edge of the bed, contemplating. 

I came over to his back, looking over every toned muscle wrapped my arms through his and hugged his back tight to my breasts. I kissed his vertebrae where it met the bottom of his neck, that's as far as I could go with my height deficit. His long hair ticking my nose.I didn't want him to feel like I saw him as just happenstance. Just another Alpha opportunely placed in my path when I was feeling the absence of Dean. 

"Whatever is happening between, _us_ , It's _real_." I tried to make him listen to truth. His hand touched mine and he'd escaped my hug. Grabbing his jeans and his plaid shirt. "Sam!" I started to plead. 

"I got to take a shower. Don't want her smelling you on me." He said leaving me in his room. Rejection again, by my second Winchester, for different circumstances. I don't understand, he was the one who had it going for me first and for a long time before I was finally sharing feelings for him. And now he won't take me up on my offer? Am I that much of a complicated Omega? That every man I've been with has to have a moral dilemma just to realize that they love me? 

He practically treats Roslyn as his own, especially after Dean's death. But he's tentative with that also, it's almost like he knows something I don't. Is there a secret he isn't telling me? I can't read Sam as easily I could Dean. And that frustrates the Hell out of me. Regardless he should know that he can talk to me. About Gods-damned _anything_. For the remainder of my heat that week he never joined me in his bed, so I resorted to wearing long sleeve shirt in the swelter of summer to hide my cuts. He took out his rut on vanquishing some Alphas who'd smelled me near by the bunker. 

* * *

Another month has passed since our buzz-kill. We haven't talked much since then. I started set out some of his favorite books for him since he got into that fight with some random demon, rendering his shoulder useless for time being. it was a bit funny seeing his arm slung up in that ridiculous looking fabric contraption. I continued my nightly ritual of scraping my claw against my flesh. Maybe if I do this often enough it'll leave dark lines? Tonight, I could feel my heat hitting again, with the blazing of sundown. Ros was fast asleep and Sam came in joining me in the kitchen. I was just finishing up washing dirty dishes that I made from a late dinner smorgasbord that I prepped for myself. The famous glutton-phase, numero-uno at the beginning of my heat. 

I inhaled his Pine, this is probably the last time I'm going to smell it tonight. Saddened by the thought of him leaving me, I extended my index claw and began my macabre work on the lines, digging in a bit deeper this time. Sam growled low, his steps were full of purpose. He grabbed my bleeding arm and spun me around, pinning my lower back into the edge of the sink. 

"Maia! Stop this. Stop hurting yourself! Do you have any idea how disappointed seeing you like this makes me? What if you cut too deep and I'm not here? Cas is sick and out of the question. What if Ros found you, blacked out?" His pine was so overbearing now, it was hard for me to focus. 

"You don't think I haven't thought that through already? I can't stop. I can't stop it. Sam, can you help me feel something? Anything that isn't this noose around my neck? Don't you _love_ me just a little?" Sam was a man of few words when it came to his way of loving. Instead he let his actions talk for him. He licked my fresh wounds until they'd healed. I kissed his lips needing that kind of tenderness from him. breaking the kiss I sucked in, he hasn't been this close to me in a month. I let his scent fall into my lungs and on the exhale I had to clench my legs together. I let out a controlled moan. I braced myself on the edge of the sink. My insides tightening and trembling for him. 

His eyes were mesmerizing like a bright kaleidoscope of hazel. He initiated more contact first. I didn't want to influence him, I needed us to be transparent. He sucked at the right side of my neck and slipped his free hand under my shorts and underwear, grabbing a fistful of ass. I was panting against his kneading touch, feeling my slick get thicker. I knew he could smell me. his jeaned member present and grinding against my clothed slit. 

He left a hickey on my neck, marking it. I let out very breathy moans, needing to be quiet. He growled, leaving a sloppy kiss on my lips. His warmth left my ass cheek, making me think he was going to stop for the night a leave, _again_. Instead he held out his hand, "I know a place where we can be loud." I took it without hesitation and he walked me down past darkened corridors into the garage of the Bunker. 

He had some difficulty taking the Impala keys out of his breast-pocket but got it eventually. He opened up the back before he let me hop in, he raked a loving hand through my hair his eyes locking with mine. 

"Sam? You know this is real, right? We're _authentic_." I needed him to hear that. to know that our feelings weren't sparked out of our shared grief alone. he gave me a small smile and leaned down, his back bending, giving me a sweet- pine filled smooch. That's a yes. I took my shirt and shorts off, leaving my sandals next to the rear passenger tire. My undergarments were lacy and red. 

I helped out, gimpy, and took his pants off. I kissed and nibbled at his light stubble on his Adam's apple when I unbuttoned each of his buttons on his plaid shirt. That made him buck into me and send his free hand exploring into my underwear. He inserted one digit, making me gasp at the sudden penetration and wanting much more than just that. I took off his sling to completely remove his shirt and then replaced the odd contraption. 

He took out his finger and licked it clean, the look in his eyes as he did made me mewl against his chest. He let me get in first and he followed closing the door. I sat down in the middle like I normally would, my skin making contact with the cold leather seat. My cheeks were flushed again and I was near trembling. I scooted my butt forward in the seat, bringing my center to the forefront and resting the back of my neck against the edge of the seat. 

He kissed me again but this time he was much more forceful, letting his control slip a little. He ended the kiss by biting my lower lip, possessively and thrusting two digits as deep as they could go into my slick ridden vagina. I moaned loud, not worrying about anyone hearing my sex-filled moans. He was knuckle deep, curling his fingers in and out making me shudder and gasp with each aggressive thrust. 

"Got to stretch you out a little, I'm big and your damn, _tight_." He explained. I moaned getting excited at the thought of him filling me. I whimpered, missing his touch when he removed his fingers and turned around grabbing something from the glove box of the Impala. I took this opportunity to remove my undergarments and cast them to the floor of the car. He turned around, taking in the scenery. I didn't conceal any part of me, opening my legs for him. he seemed a bit shocked by this at first with my straightforwardness, but his gaze quickly returned to a rut-filled haze. 

he tore a small foil package with his teeth, a condom. A flash of anger came across my features and took it from him throwing it, landing in the far reaches of the dashboard. I embraced his scalp with both hands and kissed his lips. he growled sexily at my actions.He'd gotten more ridged both with his actions and where it mattered. I helped him take off his boxers and he sat down next to me. 

"Ladies first." he insisted wanting me to act as the top, or at the very least equal. maybe this was to do with his length and girth. It made my mouth water. I straddled myself on top him, guiding my hand down to position him at my entrance. I lowered myself down on him, the slick helped but I could still feel just how different having another man inside me was. It wasn't necessarily better than Dean just _different_. 

He moaned from the pressure. His head scraped against my cervix, making me whimper. In all honesty it hurt a little bit, but with the pheromones flowing through my veins and my heated state I didn't mind some pain mixed with pleasure. Unable to hold back any longer, he used his free hand to grab at my shoulder pinning me to him and forcefully bucked deeper into me. Deeper than I even thought possible, his head dipping into my cervix, making me see entire galaxies. 

"Ahh! Sam." He kept at a relentless pace, each thrust harder than the last, more passionate. I felt his knot swell at my base, ready to burst. I dragged my tongue across his scars displayed on his chest, the ones Dean gave him. My walls clench down like a vice. He lifted his torso off the backseat away from a resting position. his hand cradling the base of my neck and dragging it in. His knot locked inside me and load after sweet boiling load released into my deepest parts. Not wasting another second he sunk his fangs into the flesh of the right side of my neck, claiming me. I'd screamed, climaxing from the combination of his knot, seed, and pine intoxicating me all at once. We sat there panting out our arousals, still connected for about half an hour. He lapped the blood away from his claim but made sure not to touch the puncture marks, wanting them to scar over. We waited for his knot to calm down before talking. 

"I've waited a long time for this." He said rubbing my cheek with his thumb, his eyes mulling over my beauty. "Doesn't feel real, but I'm happy it is." I smiled back at him, moaning and wincing from his exit. 

"Me too. I need a shower." I definitely smell like him now. Both of us wanted to start round two but were unable to with the possibility of Roslyn waking up in the middle of the night. We left the Impala in her steamed state and headed off to the shower stalls. Oh _man_ , I'm going to feel this in the morning. Together we bathed, needing each other as support. Me nursing his gimp shoulder and him, making sure the shower water didn't sting my fresh claim. it was a miracle at all that we by the end of the cleaning we didn't still smell like each other. Now dressed, we headed off to the bedroom section of the Bunker. We stopped at his room. He landed a kiss on my forehead. 

"Don't hurt yourself anymore." he said, demandingly, already exerting his Alpha nature onto his new mate. I gave him a weak smile, "Okay. Good night." That was the one thing I don't think I can promise. I'm going to sleep very solidly tonight. He rubbed my cheek with is thumb again. 

" 'Night. 'Mega." Hearing him utter my dynamic, really felt like setting our actions in stone. It felt good and right. should I feel guilty for this? Being my recently deceased mate's , whom I've bore a pup with, brother? my omega instinct was telling me, no I shouldn't be ashamed. Dean _died_. It wasn't really cheating after all, was _it_? it was too late to get cold feet now. I hopped into my bed in my room, cocooning, I was starting to get too much in my own head. I couldn't help but place a hand on the crook of my left neck, where Dean's claim used to be. I wanted to cut, but didn't so I had my fill of crying until I fell asleep. 

* * *

The next morning felt so odd to me, because it was like there was a light-switch that had been flipped on inside my brain. For the first time in a very long time, I felt happy. Dean and I had bonded through our emotions, I and Sam, however bonded intellectually. Not to say that Dean was dumb, he wasn't. Just the way Sam and mine brain operated was different than his. Dean thinks... _thought_ with his heart. Sam puts that pre-law beautiful nerdy mind to work constantly. He needs to do that actually otherwise, he'd be bored out of his wits. Sam is governed by reason and thought. 

I was the first person up, getting some pancakes ready for Roslyn, those were her current favorite. In a few more weeks she'd have some other favorite fad to please her palette. _Pups, Gods help me._ I was sipping on some coffee and got Ros up, heaving her groggy little booty out of bed and putting her in her high-chair. It was hard to get her to eat, even though she liked the stuff. She only ate about half of it, but I settled for that. In another three hours she'd only be tugging at my leg wanting more food. Her little face scrunched up in a frustrated manner. Sam, finally out of his slumber came in, fixing himself a cup of coffee from the batch I made. 

"What's up buttercup?" I asked Ros, she has been talking for a little while. Mostly baby nonsense talk that only people who were close to her could comprehend. but other than that she can string very minor sentences together to get her point across. I tucked her fine hair out of her face and behind her ear. It hurt to see Dean's eyes reflected in those tiny eye sockets and his freckles on her face. 

"Bored. Wanna play hide seek. Miss Daddy." I smiled as hard as I could, because that sentence coupled with the look on her face made me hurt so damned bad. Sam was silent, turned around tending to his coffee. "Daddy will be home soon, pumpkin. I promise." her eyes tensed on me. 

"Wiar." _Liar_. I almost broke right then and there. but I used that hurt to heave myself out of the kitchen chair and pick her up. 

"Somebody needs a nap, huh grumpy-face?" I told her. she didn't say anything back. I put her back to bed and rubbed her back and hummed Landslide to soothe her to sleep. that worked every time. I closed her door without a sound and Sam was in the hallway staring at me, looking guilty. I walked away from her door and collapsed down into Sam's chest, a bawling mess. 

"Sam, how are we gonna fix this?" I asked him, not knowing where else to turn. He sighed but didn't answer me. He kissed his claim, the flesh still tender. Sam gave me some room, knowing I needed time to think and stir. I let my emotions fester inside me before settling down and coming to streamline. The morning faded into the night-time and I had noticed Sam's laptop open and a tab closed down. Sitting next to his laptop a stack of papers, notes upon notes of demonology. 

I skimmed through them, not thinking much of it until I saw he'd written a sentence. _how to become a demon with an anti-possession tattoo?_ Why was he so invested in this? I thought he was keeping hunting to a minimum with his shoulder. at least that's what he told me. I tried opening the window but of course it was password protected. with a tiny security question to answer. 

Circles infinity expecting differently. I mulled it over for a little while before cracking it. Insanity! Circles being a cycle, for infinity so repeating the same actions over and over expecting a different outcome. It's the famous saying from Einstein, and the definition of insanity. You'd think Sam would have thought of something more difficult? 

The file was titled, 'Gas-n-sip footage DD'. That's weird. maybe he's stumped on a case? since I cracked his riddle, I can help him with this. I clicked on the file and view the video. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, just some guy looking over the magazines on one isle. almost all Gas-n-sips are the same, so seeing this brought back memories of before the Mill. Crazy to think how much my life has changed since then. 

another man came on the screen and caught my attention. He had bowed out legs and dressed a bit plainly, with a cap on. The taller man suddenly attacked the other one and threw him into the shelf, for no reason. He looked right at the camera and I froze in place. I'd know that face anywhere. it was Dean, in the flesh. _No can't be, has to be a shifter or something, right?_ for a second his eyes flashed, pure black like they'd been covered in soot. and then returned to normal. I closed the laptop horrified, appalled, excited, elated, terrified for Dean, and then livid. I took Sam's laptop and ran to his room where he was sleeping. 

I threw it purposely on his shoulder making him wake from the pain. I mounted him and pounded on his chest. "How long? How long did you know?! You told me he was DEAD! He's alive! Breathing. Walking. and a black eyed fool!" by the end I put my forehead to his, headbutting. I shouldn't have done it because it hurt like hell. 

I dismounted him, falling to the floor with a thud. He got up from bed, sitting with me on the floor. 

"I haven't known for long, only a few days. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how. I'm afraid of losing you. I thought, if you knew, you'd go running back to him and leave me. Everyone leaves. Go! Go see what he's become!" he said his mood changing mid-speech. 

I grabbed his face in both my palms, surprising him with my actions. I kissed his forehead, the way he did to me. "I can't leave you. I won't. Mates for life. That goes for dean too. I'll be back. I need to go rescue my Galahad Sam. Can you do me a favor, and don't follow me? Watch over Roslyn, please. If something goes wrong, I have you on speed dial." I had a mission now, a purpose. 

Sam closed his eyes savoring my touch and thinking through my promise. 

"Come back in one piece." he demanded from me. " _Always_." I answered my new lover, before giving him a kiss tasting his pine. I gathered my things quickly, packing a demon knife and all the love and courage I could muster within me. I took one of the random working vehicles from the garage and drove to the Black Spurs bar pulling in to the a parking spot and turning off the engine. I exhaled, _Zeus give me strength_ , resting my forehead against the steering wheel. _Here goes nothing._ I exited the vehicle and locked it, keeping aware of my surroundings. I'm walking into a demon bar, where there are guaranteed to be Alphas of some kind. 

Demons are not below rape, if anything they are encouraged by it. I'm still in my heat cycle so the fact that I'm still standing in this musky cesspool is a miracle. Maybe Sam's claim helped me out with that? I swung the door open, my only goal being to find Dean. The music stopped every pair of eyes on me and my Omega body. the music returned and some of the Alphas nearby were calling for me. 

"Come over here, 'mega, wanna ride this pony, cowgirl?" the first alpha whistled. 

"Got a fat knot, waiting for ya, Darling!" One fisted his clothed dick in my direction. I gave him the bird, not exactly intimidating considering my tiny fingers. 

"We can fuck that cunt, two for one discount, Baby-gal. Awhoooooo." Another mock-howled banging on the chest of his buddy. 

I didn't acknowledge them at all. instead payed attention to Dean, seeing his back turned to me. he had a red shirt on and jeans, boots. His hair grown out a little and combed over semi-neatly. I could smell the liquor that emanated from him as I closed the space between us. he was sucking face with a blonde. I crossed my arms and dragged my tongue across my canine. 

"Didn't know they made Barbie the black-eyed-bitch edition. Must be new." that got her attention. She broke the kiss, _get your filthy lips off my man._ Dean laughed, entertained by my insult. I let my eyes pierce into his, wanting to peer into his soul, if there was one left. 

"Why don't you get your own knot, you reek of sex, Omega _slut_." I wasn't going to show weakness, especially not here. plus the fact that I was already vexed. I took the demon blade out of my black suit jacket, pinned her hand to the table and impaled it to the wood, making her scream. for good measure I made sure she would need plastic surgery to fix that up-turned nose of hers. Feeling it break underneath my knuckles. 

Dean was smiling from ear to ear, revealing his perfect rows of teeth. He whistled after taking another shot of liquor. 

"You, me- need to fuck. _Right now_. You make me all _tingly_ when you take control like that, M." just hearing his voice again, made me so happy but I knew the fact that him being here for all this time and not in the Bunker meant something was astray. He rose from his seat. I couldn't tell if the whiskey scent was coming from his body or the exuberant amount of alcohol he'd been consuming. His hand took mine and led me out of the bar, I needed his touch so much. What have they done to you, Love? 

He took me across the street to a dingy looking motel. He took me into his arms, bridal style. Shifting his weight to one foot, he kicked the door in. He set me down on the bed and topped me. Taking the collar of my jacket into his hands dragging me up to meet his lips I could taste the poison on his lips, still lingering. I couldn't help but moan into him. I had missed him for so long and that made a deadly combo with my heat being active at the moment. He was rougher than usual, like he'd lost his inhibitions. 

"That's what I like to hear." His hands stroked down the fabric of my jacket, reaching the juncture of the button that connected the two sides, and jerked ripping the button off. I wasn't going to let my heat distract me from why I came here. he took my heels off along with his reddish-rusty colored jacket and black shirt. he unzipped my jeans with his teeth, growling at the scent of my slick beneath them. 

"Dean, we need to talk." I said. He undid the metal button of my jeans and licked at my clothed slit, making me moan again. He descended and hopped off the bed taking the bottom of my jeans and tugging them off my legs. He cast off his boots and yanked his pants down enough to where his length fell out, slapping firm against the base of his stomach. 

"Sure, let the skin do the talkin', Baby." He said in a lustful tone, returning to the bed. The abused springs creaking under our combined weight. I was already slick as all Hell. So he wouldn't need to prep me or anything. Before that plane could come in for a landing, I needed to get my point across before I wasn't able to talk. he started to remove my silky pink underwear. I need to say it now. 

"Dean! You _died_. and came back, why not come home? Do you miss me at all? Or R ** _os_**?" He had begun working on eating me out, taking in my slick with an aggressive appetite. I felt waves of heat wash over me. _Fucking Cerberus in a handbasket!_ I couldn't lose track of my objective. I stared at him through the valley of my breasts, needing his answer, before I couldn't make conscious thought. 

He was staring back at me, his tongue scraping at my walls. His eyes were filled with rut and then turned as black as coal in a millisecond. My chest heaved and my heart was drumming in my body, pumping my heat through me. Out of my core, down through my thighs and into my toes, making them curl. I was close to cumming, feeling my heat searing into my cheeks. He still had enough Dean in him to tease me, like old times and didn't give me a chance to release. he licked my slick off his lips and stalked further up to me. 

He looked at me like prey. His eyes still blackened. He swallowed, and I could feel his hot breath on my neck. 

" 'Course I do. What I can't take a vacation? Oh, am I scaring you sweetheart? Want the green ones back? Personally I prefer these. Think they look _better_ on me." He answered. I was about to open my mouth when. His bullshit reply made me angry I took his throat in my grip, my claws scraping with his skin. 

"I'm not afraid, I'm sad. _This_ isn't you. Death is no holiday, it's finite! I felt your claim _sever_!!" I let my feeling spill out. He cackled against my grip. His eyes returning to the shade of green that I adored and knew so well. 

"Welcome to the Dark-side, death is only a new beginning, Maia." His brows furrowed for a second. Laughing again but it sounded more like a scoff. He grabbed at my neck with one hand to pull me up to him so he could take my jacket off. He threw it, landing on a lampshade, darkening the room a bit. He set my neck down, and put his lips next to my right ear. His hand stroked at Sam's claim. 

"Somebody's getting on the naughty list this year. You think I couldn't _smell_ him on you? _Taste_ him inside you? It's pretty sad really. He gave you a pity fucking. And **_This_** ain't no pity fuck." he said making his eyes return to black. He plunged himself into me, making gasp after gasp escape me. His fangs extended and tore into the left side of my neck. His Whiskey coursed throughout my entire body, spreading from cell to microscopic cell. The claiming hurt but it felt _exhilarating_ at the same time. My veins were filled with Pine and Whiskey melting into my own strawberry scent. A potent triquetra. Throughout the sex, I felt something burn into my wrist. I stared at it and watched dark lines, as if someone was giving me a tattoo, form a symbol I had never seen before. I noticed the same thing sting itself into dean's wrist. on the same spot. 

Dean knotted himself into me more times than I could count. He fucked me senseless, ultimately and literally reclaiming what was rightfully his. At some point I had passed out. I woke up to find Dean snoring next to me. My eyes welled up but I couldn't let myself cry. I got up from the motel bed and collected my things and left. I forgot that I drove here, unable to focus on anything but what had just happened. 

I limped down the highway, the night and moon still high in her resting place among the stars. Dean screwed me so hard it made walking a challenge. I don't remember how long I walked down the desolate road, casting my feet between the two yellow lines. I felt more numb than I had ever been. My mission had failed and I don't know how to fix Dean. I'm back at square one. I flopped down on to the cold blacktop staring into the dark abyss, a halo of white light ringed around the full moon. I closed my eyes, waiting for a car to come and crush me under its tires. I felt so _used_. I hate what heat makes me, _lets_ me accept. my phone rang multiple times but I ignored it. 

I watched the moon creep across Nyx's cloak. Until bright lights made me wince and screeching tires skidded to a halt, stopping in the knick of time. A heavy door opened and closed. Boots running heavy across the asphalt. a warm hand caressing my cheek. Pine filling my nostrils and lungs. 

" ** _Maia?!_** What happ-" he stopped mid-sentence, his glossy hazel eyes noticing two claims, one for each side. I lost it, tears searing stains into my cheeks. "Take me home, Sam, please." I begged. that was the one thing I was good for, _begging_. I begged for love. I begged for happiness. I begged for knots. Sam got me into the passenger seat ignoring the pain in his shoulder as he rose me from the ground. I kept staring at the moon on the way to the Bunker. 

Alphas, Omegas- such an overrated shit-show. 

End chapter 11. Start Arc B of series. 

_Quote:_

_"_ And I've moved further than I thought I could   
But I missed you more than I thought I would   
And I'll use you as a warning sign   
That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind 

And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be   
Right in front of me   
Talk some sense to me" 

-'I found,'- _Amber Run_

_Quote:_

_"_ The sweetest submission   
Drinking it in   
The wine, the women, the bedroom hymns" 

-'Bedroom Hymns,'-Florence + the Machine 


	12. You've got another thing comin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia struggles with Dean's condition. The threesome find their roots. Maia deals with another more pressing matter.

Maia age: 28

Sam age: 31

Dean age: 35

Roslyn age: 3

"Out there is a fortune waiting to be had   
If you think I'll let you go you're mad   
You've got another thing comin' "

-'You've got another thing comin',- _Judas Priest_.

Ch 12: You've got another thing comin'

* * *

**Maia:**

The next morning I was impossibly sore, my bruises displaying themselves in black and blue. I slept through most of the day and by nightfall I was back in bed, feeling the brunt of how this new Dean had treated me. the _real_ dean, wouldn't leave bruises even in his deepest rut. It was so out of character for him. Dare I say worse than when he took me the night Felix's goons attacked. I took care of Ros as much as I could, and she curled up next to me, feeling that her momma was hurt. I woke again in the middle of the night, to my phone ringing. The caller ID read, Sam and I answered. My voice raw and my mind barely able to comprehend what he was telling me.

"Maia, listen to me, I have Dean. I'm coming home." I jolted up into a sitting position making me groan. 

"What? Where are we going to _keep_ him?" I asked, shocked that Sam was even able to subdue him. I kept my voice hushed so that I wouldn't wake my pup. Where am I going to keep her? I don't want to let her see Dean like that. 

"I have an idea. Be ready, I'm ten minutes out." He told me before clicking the phone dead. My heart was beating into my ears, fast and hard. I'm not a hunter but I know enough to defend myself from Dean's stories years ago. I needed salt, and I needed to draw a devil's trap underneath Roslyn's bed, quickly. I did that and got dressed in better clothes. I picked Ros up in my arms, she was getting heavier by the month and grew out of her clothes quicker than I could say toddler. 

She rustled and woke as I opened up the door to her bedroom. I set her down in her bed, turned her nightlight on and tucked her in. 

"Hi Baby. you need to stay in your room, okay? no matter what you hear, DO NOT come out of your room, until I say so." I told her, her little face confused and tired, but she nodded and I gave her a kiss on the forehead and closed her door. Just then Sam came in from the front entrance, dragging Dean behind him forcefully, down the staircase. It was odd, I wanted to support both of them. Part of me wanted to punch Dean in the face in favor of Sam and the other wanted me to set Dean free from those demonic-handcuffs, in favor of him. Two roads converged to one. Two sides of one coin.

I was staring at both my mates at the same time. Two husbands. This was so strange but it felt, natural in some primal way. Dean noticed me and smiled, flashing his black eyes in my direction.

"Hiya, M. Saw that condom on the dash. Who's the better knotter?" He asked. Sam rolled his eyes and yanked on the cuffs to keep him walking down to the basement where he sat him in a chair on top of a devils trap. He looked almost normal staring at me, leaned against the shelf of oddities looking him over. Sam went out to gather supplies. 

"What? No- _l_ _ast night was the best time I've had in years_?" He tried to small talk me. Maybe to sway me in to getting him out of those cuffs. I only looked at him unable to discern whether or not to tell him off or leave the room.

"You know, you really make the best little moans when you're passed out. Still gettin' it in. Oof so hot." He said Sam just now coming back in with a small red cooler. Sam took out a syringe of blood. And injected Dean with it. I almost couldn't take it. Seeing my two loves, at war with each other.

Seeing Dean like this, was torture for me. After grunting like a pained animal from the purified human blood working through his system, he'd opened that mouth of his again.

"Seriously, I don't think you had as much fun with, _Mr. sidelined_ here. At least I have use of both my arms. You know to hit all the sweet spots." He smiled, his eyes returning to black. I bunched my hands into fists and left the room as Sam through holy water on Dean's face. the recoil to his comment. I checked on Roslyn's room, making sure she didn't leave and found myself staring at the impala now moved to her proper resting place in the garage. 

Remembering all the events of the past 24 hours. I've had sex twice, been claimed twice. My palms touched my claims. What is this cruel fate that has become of me? I had heard of polyandry before, in crude omega jokes thrown around by co-workers. But I didn't think it was all that popular and never known anyone who had been through it or done it. Polyandry is to have two or more male mates at the same time. Sam and Dean are mine now, and I'm theirs. How are they not going to rip each other's head's off? They've already had gruesome fights without this predicament.

why do I have to be such a confusingly complicated mess of an omega? I don't think Sam will hurt Ros, even though she isn't his. Oh gods, does this make him her, I don't know stepfather-uncle? What am I even saying? I sound crazy. The lights in the bunker went out, making me jump. And the red hue of the emergency system override came on. 

This can't be a good sign. Hopefully Roslyn is still asleep, otherwise seeing the Bunker like this would scare her. I came back up from the garage, the red lights went out and the normal lights were back to normal. I was on high alert and walking tentatively, listening to every sound possible. I smelled whiskey in the air near me. Dean must've gotten free. I heard grunting, like something or someone had been defeated. As I went further into the catacombs of hallways, reaching the bedrooms, I had smelled dry-cleaning. Cas? I thought he was out for the count? With not even enough mojo to teleport. I heard the rough shuffling of feet descending back down into the basement. I checked on Roslyn's room. Nothing was disturbed, not one grain of salt moved in the line I made at the base of her closed door. Good, she was listening for now. a door to the electrical room had been demolished from the inside out. And there was a deep hole in the drywall in one of the hallways. A fight had happened. No blood, so my guess is someone was subdued.

I smelled both intense waves of Pine and Whiskey the further I went down into the basement. My Alphas were in distress. As much as I had been afflicted by Dean's tortuous state earlier I knew I needed to be there, at least have my scent in the room in an attempt to calm him. My heart started to thump chaotically in my chest. I heard the same guttural, animistic grunts from before. Dean was being injected again. His body was fighting it. 

I entered the room, the trap door opened, revealing Dean bound to the chair again. He'd smiled at me, darkly. I went further into the room. 

"What's the matter, strawberry-short-cake? Come back for seconds?" He tried a chance at charming, but I knew better. I straightened my back, I didn't want to look like a victim. I came into the room, Sam to my left and Cas to my right up against the shelf. Sam had put one empty syringe down and grabbed for another. I leaned myself up against the cold concrete wall, Dean to my right. I crossed my arms against my chest, angry and defensive.

"I was limping, you left bruises Dean." I told him, pointing out his unnatural viciousness from the night before. Normally he'd never think about violating me that way. His way of affection was tender not ruthless. Sure, Sam was rough, but not like the black-eyed-Dean had taken me. he'd looked at me, his eyes green this time, trying to break my confidence.

"I don't think it's considered rape if you enjoy it, sweetheart." He raked his tongue across his teeth and lips, remembering how I tasted. Sam offended by Dean's comment shoved the needle into his forearm and emptied its contents into my first love. Listening to Dean being in pain, made me uncomfortable but I knew it had to happen, it was for the better. Dean noticed something in the distance, staring back at him.

"Peekaboo. Come and give dad a hug. I've missed you, Roslyn." He said motioning his hands outward to try and act more innocent. A coercion tactic easy for a child to accept. At first i had ignored it thinking he was tricking me. But when i heard her little scared voice I flung myself out of the room to go after her.

"Daddy?" She questioned. My heels making firm contact with the ground, Sam armed with another syringe jammed it into his thigh, through the material of his jeans, more grunts. He was still fighting to hold onto his demonic side. 

I grabbed Ros up and stormed out of the basement, up the small flight of stairs to the level where the bedrooms where and too her back to her room. The salt line disturbed, her door ajar. I was upset, and scared to death. I don't know that this new Dean would have been able to control himself if she got out earlier. I cradled her face in my hands.

"What did I tell you?! Stay inside. _DO NOT_ come out until I say! Stay here until I come and get you." I told her raising my voice. She started to cry, I hated to see her upset, but I needed her to be safe. I sat her down on her bed and tucked her in again. Leaving the room and heading back into the torture zone. 

I saw yet another needle jab into flesh, the last one. I swallowed hard. What if it didn't work? What if this demon thing was so deeply a part of him that if you got rid of that, he'd just die, again? I put my hand over my left claim, dean's. My hands were trembling. If I lose any of my love's now. I'd die. Dean's head lolled forward, passed out from all the injections. he lifted it slow, revealing obsidian staring back, deep and unwavering like a black hole. Sam armed himself with a holy water flask and Cas, an angel blade. It can't end like this, not when I just got you back. You stubborn fool, fight for me. I fought for you. My breath hitched when I saw the onyx dissipate from his eyes like fanned smoke. Did it work?

Still in a state of delirium, Dean managed to joke, "You look worried, fellas." His green eyes, lush like wild forest ferns. He looked at me with deep-set sadness. 

"Maia? I'm so sorry." He hung his head, heavy with guilt. It really was over, not once did he apologize for last night when he was in full-blown demon mode. My feet lead me over to him, with fury bridled passion. My emotions culminating like angry storm clouds. I slapped his sand-papered cheek, sending his jaw to the left. I didn't give him time to react, cradling his cheekbones in my palms, bringing him in for a kiss that I so desired. Something genuine, something not laced with lust. 

Sam got him out of his bindings. We ascended to the main part of the Bunker. All of us looked like we'd just come back from intense battle. In a way we _had_. I sat in the middle, Dean to my left and Sam to my right. Cas sat across from us, staring back at us with a peaked curiosity. I set my head down on the cold surface of the mapped table, my head resting in the middle of the North Atlantic ocean. The mark on my wrist was prominent and dark. I stared at it. It was peculiarly beautiful. I traced the lines with my index finger and sighed. What does this mean? I remembered Dean had gotten it too, when he claimed me. Having a sudden burst of energy, I grabbed at Dean's hand to look at his wrist. 

I set it down on the table and set mine next to it. Sam held his out too, he'd gotten it too. It was the same swirling pattern, like a rush of currents converging into one. Three strokes curling at the ends and three dots in the empty space next to those. 

"Whoa, When did we get inked?" Dean questioned his mind still coming down from his demonic-highs. I had never seen this symbol before last night. Cas furrowed his brow and got up from the table going to the bookcase behind him, searching wildly for titles. Brushing his fingers along the spines of the dusty texts. 

Cas gathered a stack of books and set them all down. Giving each of us one. Dean groaned and grimaced.

"Cas, I hate reading." He said. I don't blame my mate, I really didn't feel like searching through wall after wall of text either, even though I liked books. But my mind felt like I didn't have the energy. Sam flipped through his book, as if a new burst of energy possessed him. 

Cas was researching too. We looked through just about everything Cas stacked up. It took three hours and by the end my brain was thoroughly fried harder than a bucket of KFC extra crispy chicken. Ooooo that sounds really good right now. 

I set my head down on the pages of my book unable to read another word. Dean has his book open but was resting his head on the back of the chair, slumped down with his arms across his chest, snoring rather loudly. I missed seeing him like that so much. My Galahad was back. But now i had two of them. I groaned and shifted my head to the right seeing Sam's eyes course through sentences, deciphering their ancient messages. He noticed me staring at him and smiled. Rubbing his hand in between my shoulder blades. 

"Mmmm, that feels good. I'm sorry, I can't read anymore, I'm spent." I told him. He leaned in and kissed my forehead gently. 

"It's okay. I think I'm on to something anyway." He told me. Cas had an aha moment too. 

"The triskele, a symbol the Celts used." He announced. Dean was still snoring and I didn't catch all of what Cas said. So I lifted my head up from the grimy book and straightened out my sore back. I kicked Dean's shin to wake him. We all needed to hear this. 

Dean sucked drool back into his mouth, "Pie? Where's the pie?" His dreamy response made me giggle. I missed how cute my Alpha can be. 

Cas looked thoroughly annoyed with dean's shit. Wow, if looks could kill. I didn't know stoic Cas could look so, pissed.

"It's not the Triskele. It only goes back to 500 b.c. according to the Celts." Sam countered.

"Dude that was like forever ago, how much older can you get?" Dean said, seeing the cogs in his mind start to turn, ever so slowly.

"The Greeks brought it to the Celts. The Greek name, Triskelion became the Celtic Triskele. This symbol is even older than I thought. It probably goes back to the beginning of time." Sam corrected. 

"Do you think it has to do with my dynamic?" I asked trying to make sense of it. 

"Let me see your neck." Cas asked averting his eyes from his book. I pulled the collar of my shirt down, stretching it over both my small and bony shoulders. Both my claims in full view of everyone. 

I could sense Cas' intense stares. Sam and dean leaned into their chairs simultaneously, gawking at their claims. 

"The Triskelion, appears when two Alphas claim the same omega. The three share each other in all actions. Once the mark appears, the binding of souls is permanently linked. Although rare in modern times, such occurrences were more commonplace during complex mating orgies of ancient times. The mark cannot be undone or removed once established." Cas stopped reading. Dean's eyebrows rose at the mention of orgies. But I didn't have an orgy. I just, had sex with both of them at different times, however close together it was. 

Maybe since Dean could taste Sam inside me, that counted as close enough in time as if I'd fucked them at the same time?? All of this was so confusing. My cheeks started blushing wildly. I wonder, what kind of heavens I'd be sent to if I had both my mates in me at the same time. 

"So in layman's terms?" Dean asked needed a straightforward answer.

"You three share an intimate and profound bond. A very ancient one." Cas said. 

Dean scoffed exasperatedly.

"Can you shove the profound bond shit up your ass Cas?" He remarked. Sam chuckled a bit. Cas looked a bit hurt by Deans' typical harsh remark. 

"No, I cannot." He said closing his book. 

I shoved my book away from me. I need sleep. I got up from my chair, the feet skidding on the floor. I winced, my bruises were still gnawing at me. Dean and Sam got up at the exact same time. In response to my movements. The pine and whiskey scents were overflowing and converging, crashing together. 

"I need to hit the hay, guys. I can't think about anything else." I announced. Cas gave us a goodnight and stayed there continuing to read through the old books. I took my time going to the bedrooms. I don't know which one I should take. Go back to Sam's, the one I'd been using or to Dean's old one? So instead I picked an empty one. A fresh unscented start. Sam and Dean followed me like puppies. I pulled my hair up into a bun, entering the barren bedroom. 

I took my shirt and jeans off. Revealing lacy white undergarments. Sam and dean stood there in awe of their omega. They gulped simultaneously.

"Fuck you're hot." They both said. I opened the covers of the bed, ready to be engulfed by its pliability. I entered it. As I watched my alphas remove their. Clothes down to their boxers. Sam taking a bit longer. Poor gimpy. My heart was thumping wild in my chest. 

I shoved the pillow under my neck, deeper, exhaling from the comforting gentleness. 

"Come to bed, my Alphas." I demanded.

They wasted no time joining me. Sam spooning against my buttocks. Dean on the opposite side of me his chest pressing lightly against my breasts. Dean shoved his leg between my thighs and against my clothed folds. It wasn't sexual, just possessive. Sam cast one of his legs across mine, another act of ownership. 

It was quiet for a long moment until dean broke the silence talking to his brother. 

"Dude, you're leg is touching me." He said with some discomfort. 

"Get over it, Jerk" Sam snapped back. 

I was instantly aggravated. I could not handle two grown Alphas acting like disgruntled teenagers when I was this tired. 

"Alphas! Shut up and sleep." I demanded exerting my best pissed off momma tone. 

"Yes, dear." Dean said reluctantly, kissing my collarbone. 

"Sorry." Sam apologized shortly and left a tender kiss on my hair. I didn't want to be a moderator for the rest of my life. So needless to say this situation was gonna need some compromises and getting used to. They did settle down probably focusing their energy on me. 

Together, the three of us slept soundly. 

* * *

_3 weeks later:_

**Maia:**

I sighed rubbing out an intense headache that decided to pang against my skull. Roslyn was in her high chair, chanting pancakes to herself over and over. I flipped the flap jack in the pan, it was nearly burnt on one side making my nose wrinkle. Sorry Ros, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. 

I served up her breakfast, having just ate my own. I didn't feel like eggs today which was kind of odd but i never thought much of it. As usual Ros only ate half. I tried to get her to eat just one more forkful but she refused. When i threatened her with no bubble bath today she ate the rest of it. 

I got her in the tub with her favorite rubber ducky and washed her up. I loved the little things like this. Dean and Sam were currently afk, on a vamp nest hunt. They'd been keeping tabs on for a while. Cas had gone with them too. I asked him to really to make sure they didn't tear each others throats out. 

So it was just a week of girls days at the Bunker. I'd put Ros down for a nap after her bath when a wave of nausea wracked through me. I ignored it as best i could until I couldn't anymore. 

I managed to find a toilet to upchuck in, feeling the bile rise in an insecent pace. I was left gasping. I don't get it. Why was i sick so suddenly? It couldn't be the restaurant food we ate last night. It's been too long of a time gap and i didn't eat leftovers for breakfast. Another wave, more bile, causing me to arch my back over the toilet releasing the sickness with gross sounds. 

I flushed it down, brushing my hair out of my face. And breathing for a moment. I grabbed the mouthwash out from under the bottom of the sink. Next to it in the depths, shoved behind a package of Q-tips, I could just make out the box of omega-pregnancy tests. 

It had dawned on me. I frantically took my phone out of my plaid pajama pants and examined my calendar app. My heat is late. My heart was pounding in my chest. 

I took the box out dumping the pack out onto the vanity and took them. I paced around the tile, letting my thoughts ruminate waiting for the reading. 

I jolted at the sudden sound of my phone ringing. It was Sam calling to give me an update. 

A drop of nervous sweat dripped down my neck, soaking into my shirt. I needed to answer or they'd think something was wrong. I answered. Trying my best to hide my emotions. 

"Good afternoon, Sweetie. "

Greeted my mate on the other end. Sam. 

I smiled in the mirror, trying to muster up the strength. 

"Good afternoon! How did the hunt go?" I asked. He'd put me on speaker phone. 

"It was _fucking_ _awesome_! I broke a machete, cuz my kill count was higher. Fourteen, this time. Whaddaya think, Babe?" Dean replied being very proud at the hunt result. 

"Wow! That's pretty high. Did you save any for Cas and Sam?" I asked twirling my hair nervous as all hell.

"Yeah, Sam got about ten of 'em. He's still working on strengthening his bum shoulder." Dean explained. 

"Speaking of that, how does it feel to have that sling off?" I asked Sam. 

"Never felt better. Hey, I'm sorry this took so long. We're about a two days drive from home. We can make it sooner if we switch off, maybe even make it in the morning with Cas behind the wheel too. Does that sound like a good idea?" Sam asked. Gods, no. I was staring down the two words I did not want to see right now. Both results had the same outcome. Pregnant.

There was a long silence on my end. Causing Sam to get a little suspicious.

"Uhh Earth to Maia? You want us to pull an all nighter? We can do it." He said. 

"What? No, no. It's fine. You guys need some rest, even Cas can, I dunno what does he do for fun?" I needed time to think about how I wanted to go about this, _news_. How was I even going to tell them? 

"Angel-shit. Hey, I can't wait to see Roslyn again. I bet she's itching to play hide-seek. Has she been asking for me?" Dean asked getting serious. I felt my stomach, swallowing. There's a pup inside me right now and I have no idea which one of my mate's is the father.

"Yeah, a bit. Hey um. Alphas? I _love_ you." I almost never said that on a normal basis. So saying it now, would send up major red flags. I felt another wave of nausea wash over me. I can't puke on the phone, they'd know.

"I know." said Dean reciprocating our inside joke. 

"We'll be home before you know it." Sam assured me. _No_. Take your time. I need time! 

"Alright." I replied. Before Sam hung up the phone Cas made a comment that Roslyn said he was the best at hide-seek. Probably because how he played, it was obvious he didn't know how to play it. He'd _'hide'_ under covers and in the same closet every time without fail. he was the worst hide-seek player in history. The nausea left me. Thankful I wasn't about to puke again. I checked the tests again. both of them still read _Pregnant_. I backed up, numb to the news my skin making contact with the closed door of the bathroom. I slid down, my bottom reaching the floor. Maybe the tests were faulty? Who're you kidding Maia? 

You just upchucked your entire breakfast into the porcelain throne, have had a gnawing headache ever since waking, and your heat cycle was late, by two whole weeks. How are you going to tell them? Separate them? Tell them at the same time? Don't tell them at all? Tell Cas instead? 

If I do that, then, they might just fight to the death right there. A primal fight for dominance. I can't take this! I sat there bawling my eyes out for a while. Until I pulled myself up by my bootstraps and wiped away my tears. I have two days to figure this out. 

I gathered all the perfume style scent blockers we had in the house. I placed my hands on both my claims. If I really am pregnant, I'd smell like honey. I took in a big drag. I could have been holding honeycombs in my palms and I wouldn't know the difference. I sighed closing my eyes. _Gods. Artemis, please help me out here._ I covered myself in the neutralizing spray, being sure to spread it on my claims. 

I needed to calculate how long it lasts. If Sam and dean catch honey on me, they would know. over the two days it took them to get here. I'd devised a plan. even though it was wrecking me I need to tell them. This baby is not just mine. It's mine and either Sam or Dean's. they have a right to know. During those two days, I ate my face off, once they come home I would try to hide my voracity. My pregnancy symptoms this time were unusually intense. 

In the middle of the night, I didn't make it to the toilet to puke, having later to clean up the sick on the wood floor. I made myself a nest to calm my nerves. Combining all three of our scents. Strawberry, Whiskey, and Pine. The headaches were killing me and my entire body is sore, my boobs in particular being the most tender. I can't even put on a bra. 

Taking care of Roslyn was a challenge, but I managed enough. She ate all her pancakes this time. My breakfast managed to stay down for now. My heart sunk when I heard them come in from the garage. a wave of fear overcame me. I'm not ready to tell them. I was washing dishes, even though they were already cleaned. I needed to distract myself. Luckily I put on scent blockers this morning when i got up. Dean blew a 'Boo!' into Ros' ear to greet her. she laughed, and didn't scare easy. 

I was very thankful she'd forgotten about Dean's demonic side. He picked her up and put her on his hip. Kissing her forehead. I gasped from Sam's touch, both his arms hugging me from behind, crossing over my belly button his fingers grabbing my hipbones. His chin rested in the nook of my neck. He gave his claim a long lingering kiss. He squeezed a little too tightly. Making me hurt. It wasn't his fault he didn't know how I was feeling. I set my head against his. 

"I missed you." he told me. I grabbed his hand unraveling it, the pressure being too much for me to take. I turned around and gave him a kiss. I felt like I was going to break down. I'm pregnant, Sam. I smiled opening my eyes from our kiss. 

"Missed you too." I replied. My mates took showers and told me about their hunting excursion. Dean got a little too graphic in his story telling and I about puked over the mapped table. but I was able to hold it in. I waited until nightfall. I need to tell them, both of them at the same time. I can't hide this forever. Especially once i start to show. I took a long hot shower, the water soothing my aching body. i cried underneath the guise of the water. This kind of thing doesn't happen to people like me. I'm not a slut like that black-eyed bitch said I was am I? a part of me believed her. I don't know the paternity of the pup growing inside me. That kind of thing happens on a stage for low-brain activity viewing pleasure. _Next on Omega-Maury, Who's your real Daddy?_ I started to laugh, this is ridiculous.

The shower would wash off the scent blockers. I put on some pajamas, again forgoing the bra. Dean and Sam were on the bed, some distance between them with the TV on and Sam's nose in a book. My hair was dripping. I walked over to Dean, fully entertained by a horror movie playing on the screen. I kissed him and wrangled the remote out of his grip. I turned the TV off and he groaned, setting the remote out of his reach on the dresser near the TV. 

"Aww it was just getting to the good part too! What a buzz-kill." He protested sitting up from his prone position. I'm sorry Dean, but this is way more important than a Freddie Kruger movie marathon. I hopped on the bed, crisscrossing my legs and sitting in the middle, facing the headboard. I started to take Sam's book from him.

"Okay, one more sentence." Sam caught on. No, not another word. I took the book and closed it with a light slam, making him lose his page. His face started to load a bitch-look. I gave them a very serious look and grabbed both their hands in mine. I need them now, more than ever. They knew something was up. Their attention fully focused on me.

My lips were quivering and my entire body trembled like mad. They got closer to me, their scents getting stronger in an attempt to soothe me. 

"Hey, we're home. Everything's fine." Dean said, his thumb stroking my cheek.

"Maia, if you missed us this much, we should have drove all night." Sam said gripping my hand tighter. At this point I broke into a full out cry.

"Please, don't _hate_ me." I choked out through my sobbing. They had confused and scared looks on their faces. I took their hands, slipping them under my pajama shirt and gently pressed them to the bottom of my stomach. Their eyes flashed to where I had guided their hands and then up to my face. 

" _I'm pregnant._ " a final tear falling with my confession. At first they were dumbfounded but their expressions turned to wide smiles. I was still wildly upset. 

"That's a good thing." Said Sam kissing my cheek. 

"A really good thing." Dean added, his thumb stroking my belly. 

"Not this time. I don't know which one of you is the father. And I'm afraid. what if something goes wrong? Like last time. What if I miscarry? What if you two go feral and, and _hurt_ each other. I don't know. I don't know what to do." I let out all my worries that had culminated within me for the past two days. Dean kissed my lips and set me down gentle on the bed. Sam kissed my belly and came up throwing my arm over his shoulder. Dean hugged my arm. They both wiggled up to me and kissed each side of my cheeks.

"Don't worry about any of that." Sam said. 

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Smooth sailing 'til then." Dean said resting his nose in his claim. taking in my scent now laced with honey.

"Mmm, ain't that the sweet damned thing you could smell, Sammy?" Dean asked, talking to his brother from across me. Sam followed suit.

"The best." he replied. We stayed like that for the rest of the night. My mate's combined scents soothing me off into dreamland.

End chapter 12.


	13. Bad Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist, plot twist, plot twist.

* * *

Maia age:28 appearance: 10 weeks pregnant (7 weeks after ch 12)

Dean age:35

Sam age:31

Roslyn age: 3

Quote:

"I'm made of bad, bad, bad, bad blood."

-'Bad Blood.' - _Welshly Arms_.

* * *

Ch 13: Bad Blood

**Sam:**

I couldn't keep Maia off my mind as Dean and I strolled down isle after isle of the supermarket. She's had a rough couple of weeks since she told us she was pregnant. She can hardly get out of bed, she's so fatigued. It makes me worry, a lot. Eating is difficult too, the vomiting is unpredictable and violent. Being unable to help her is the worst feeling. I don't know how Dean did it, it must've torn him apart when Ros came. A whole day and a half of merciless agony just to have her bleed out like that? No wonder he went insane. I pray a lot, hopefully this time it won't be so bad on her but that isn't looking likely. Dean and I have been through every medical 'Mega textbook we have twice and three times over. Nothing mentions symptoms as bad as what she has. Cas has even tried his powers on her but still nothing comes of it. I hate leaving her, Dean too. But between the both of us we need to get her something she can viably eat.

She's more visible now, and we've been keeping track of how far along she is. Today, makes ten weeks. I love putting my hand on her belly. I still think about Jo and my other pup sometimes. But when I do think about them it just makes me hurt so I stuff it down. I never thought that I'd be able to be _blessed_ with, Maia. I'm so happy that I'm actually scared, of letting down my guard. I just want to hold her close to me and not let go, ever. Even if there's a chance that the pup isn't mine, I'd still be just as happy. Just having Maia, forever, is more than enough. I thought Dean and I wouldn't get along so well with our new circumstances. but it has been easier than I initially thought. Sometimes we get in nothing arguments when we aren't around Maia. Just to let off Alpha steam and stress because neither of us can help our Omega.

Like now, seeing Dean shove half the contents of the ethnic isle into the cart is pissing me off. Last time he made spaghetti and meatballs for her, a few nights ago, she couldn't keep it down long enough. I leaned over in the cart and grabbed the box of spaghetti and put it back on the shelf. He turned around with a jar of vodka sauce, down in and noticed it was gone.

"What the _fuck_ , man? We need that." Dean said getting aggravated. I rolled my eyes and pushed the cart further on down the aisle, passing him.

"No we don't, she can't even eat it anymore. It was working for a while but not now. We need to find something else." I said biting my tongue, trying to control the anger bubbling up within me.

"Oh 'cuz you're so smart? You have any other suggestions?" Dean said, leaving the item.

"No, more like trial and error." I told my older brother not knowing what to do. So far, she's been able to stomach PB & J sandwiches and occasional plain rice. Now that we were stocked up on that I was ready to leave. I needed to comfort her, my wife. 

Dean exhaled, looking over what we had. "Trial and error sucks all kinds of ass. How is it _so_ different from when she had Roslyn?" He asked out loud.

"Don't know. I heard It's different from pup to pup anyway. I think we're done here. Let's go home." I needed to curl up with Maia. I need to know she's okay. If she's alone and debilitated and suffering... just thinking about it kills me. We paid for our mountain of an overflowing cartful. That's $300 down. Charlie giving us these cards with the infinite amount of cash is a God-send. If Dean and I had to work with Maia in her state, that's be horrible. Not that I'm opposed to working or Dean either, but she just needs both of us. I piled the groceries into the back seat of the Impala and got in the passenger side. Dean revved Baby's engine. I combed a hand through my hair, still thinking of my Omega, shaking in our shared bed, unable to find comfort. 

I was snapped out of my thought process, Dean's hand making contact with my chest, patting it.

"Cheer up Champ, you're gonna be a great Dad." he said checking the rearview mirror so he could back up. Dean hates these smaller parking spaces, especially since driving the Impala is equivalent to driving a boat on land. His compliment took me by surprise.

"Thanks, but, what makes you so sure it's mine?" I asked him seriously flashing a weak smile. My thoughts festering further. We exited the parking lot, Dean focused on driving for a few seconds, checking his surroundings so he could make a turn.

"Well, technically you slid into home base first." His eyes flashing to me for a second, then going back to the road.

"But I know you're hoping It's yours." I said admitting what he didn't want to. My attention focusing on the scenery around us, the woods being particularly peaceful in the morning dew.

"What? Nah! I got my hands full with Roslyn." He was saying one thing and thinking another. If there was one person Dean couldn't fool, it's me. I've known him like that back of my hand for way too long. He and I knew that. We were silent the rest of the way there. Dean helped me carry in the groceries through the garage. It was weird not hearing a hello from Maia. But it was highly likely that she didn't want to strain her voice from our bedroom. The Bunker is massive after all. 

My heart sunk when Roslyn came out of nowhere, visibly upset and crying hysterically. Her face all red from screaming and crying. This behavior was unusual even for her. She doesn't scare or get upset easy, Dean thinks she might present as an Alpha when she gets older. She doesn't throw toddler fits to get her point across so seeing her like this was scaring the Hell out me and Dean tenfold. 

Dean got down to her level, kneeling, and she gave him the biggest little bear hug. He cradled her head in his chest. 

"Hey Troublemaker. What has you so spooked, baby?" He asked her. In between big drops of tears and sniffles she responded in her classic pup-talk.

"Mama hurt. Fall down." And continued to cry. Dean gave me concerned look, kissed her forehead and called out for Cas. I bolted down the hallway. This is the worst and most typical thing that could have happened. Murphy's law gets me every chance it gets, without fail. From what I could hear, Cas came and Dean ordered him to take Ros away and keep her safe. He didn't need her in any more distress. 

I found Maia, collapsed down onto the kitchen floor. Her head had a pretty good sized gash from the fall. I didn't smell any blood coming from below her so a miscarriage is unlikely. I turned her on her back, pressing two fingers into her neck to check her pulse. It's weakened. I started to tear up. Why does this shit always happen to us? We can't ever catch a break. I don't know what's wrong. I tried calling her by her dynamic, desperate for her to answer.

"Omega!" Nothing. I heaved her up into my grasp. We need to go to the E.R. That's a good hour's drive from the Bunker. Dean came rushing in, seeing me carry her limp form. "She won't wake up. I-I don't know why." He had a mile-long stare, not breaking his sight from our shared lover. He grabbed the Impala keys out of his jean-pocket.

"Jesus-Christ." He uttered to the situation. I piled into the backseat with her propped up against my chest. I re-examined her head wound. I think it's shallow enough for me to heal it. We departed down the highway, full throttle, as I began to lick at her wound. 

* * *

**Sam:**

Dean opened the front door to the E.R. I couldn't move my feet fast enough. I checked her pulse multiple times on the way over, it got a little better but she was still unresponsive. Dean stopped at the front desk for credentials. I was able to set Maia down in room number three, when Dean joined up with us. One Beta nurse came in to check on her. They were low staffed today. 

"Sir, you need to wait outside, there's a waiting room around the corner on your left." He started to explain. 

"No. He stays. _We're_ staying." Dean came to my defense. the Beta nurse looked confused and a bit annoyed. I'm guessing he wasn't fond of Alphas. The beta nurse continued to hook her up to machines. he stripped her shirt, put an IV in her arm on my side of her. Put one of those pulse and oxygen readers on her index finger. A canula in her nostrils even though he said she was breathing pretty well on her own. He adjusted the setting to low. 

"This facility has a 'one mate per patient' policy. Someone has to go." Now I was getting irate. There's no way I or Dean was going to leave this room. I flipped my wrist over and scrunched up my sleeve showing the persistent Beta my mark. Dean rolled his eyes, a bit embarrassed but followed suit. The Beta was unphased. 

"Welcome to the club, Alphas. I have a tramp stamp with my partner too. Nothing new, fellas." 

"Ugh, Gross! It's not like that at all. Look dumbass." Dean showed him Maia's Triskelion. And the Beta scanned over the room, looking at all three of us. He shrugged.

"Whatever floats your banana boat. I don't judge. I'm just here for the health insurance benefits. no I'm just kidding. I actually like helping stupid knot-heads like you guys. Shame too, pretty boy." He pointed in my direction. I was _not_ in the mood to have some Beta flirt with me, especially since I didn't swing that way anyhow. Even though being marked by the Triskelion didn't make it look that way. 

" _Shut your mouth and do your job_." I told him. He shrugged again and went over to a closet to get another instrument.

He put a band around her belly, listened and watched another monitor. where he placed it, a strong rhythm was heard. It almost made me cry, but I stuffed it down. That's a sound I wasn't able to hear with Jo. I don't think I've heard something so wonderful before. I looked at Dean across from me, smiling up a storm. I couldn't help but smile back. The Beta furrowed his brow and pursed his lips, confused. He moved the hockey puck sized circle to the right two inches. The beating changed, more faint, strained. My heart sunk again. I couldn't stop my nerves, my boot kept making annoying little sounds on the waxed linoleum floors. My leg shaking like a leaf. That weak heart beat wasn't good. I kept biting at my nails and staring at the Beta. He made a hmph sound and put his hands on his hips.

"What?" Dean asked, getting just as impatient as I felt. 

"I'm gonna need another cuff. There's two buns in this oven. Someone's been busy." he said leaving the room to retrieve another instrument. I could have slapped myself. This whole time I thought there was only one pup. I never considered the possibility of twins. The Beta came back with another cuff and put it on the previous spot. I listened closely. The drumming was still weakened. My lip started to quiver and I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. 

Dean noticed it too and put on a brave face for me. But I knew I could see in his eyes he was breaking slowly. Maia, why aren't you awake? 

"Alright, the sonographer should be in soon to check on all _that_." The Beta gesticulated to Maia's belly like it was a mess he didn't want to deal with. He made me growl, I want his ass fired. Dean was just as pissed at him as I was, if not more probably. But he kept his composure for now. 

"Hey, what was your name again?" Dean asked squinting his eyes and tilting his head. Dean is going to get his name, and give him a piece of his mind on his lunch break, away from cameras and people, so that he doesn't get arrested for Alpha/Beta battery. 

"Hugo. Hugo Riviera." He told Dean. Dean gave him a huge fake smile and thanked him. When the door was closed and Hugo walked away, Dean broke his demeanor.

" _Hugo,_ is a dick-bag. I'm gonna enjoy pounding his asshole Beta face in a bench." He nodded to himself thinking his decision to do so was a good idea. I gave my brother a weak smile. Dean leaned over to Maia's head and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She _still isn't_ awake. 

"I dunno if you can hear me, 'Mega, but. You've got two pups to fight for, alright? Sammy and I love you. _We_ love you _so_ much. You gotta wake up soon, sweetheart." He told her sleeping form stroking her fingers with his thumb and pressing the back of her hand to his lips. he stared at her belly as I grabbed onto her hand on my side of her through the raised bedrails. I rested my forehead on the cold rails, listening to the two rhythms, the one closest to me- a lead singer. The one closer to Dean- a backup that's running out of breath. 

We sat listening to them, mulling over the predicament. 

" _Sammy_? The one heartbeat is scaring the shit out of me." Dean confessed his voice starting to crack. I lifted my head off the rail and ran my fingers through my hair, my eyes glossy and my nose running. 

"Me too Dean." There was a knock at the door and a Beta woman came in pulling a mobile sonogram machine behind her. She was oddly and disgustingly very chipper. 

"Hello! My name is Sarah, I'll be taking care of your Omega today. Aw, are you two having a moment? I can come back in a few minutes." She suggested sensing my and Dean's emotions. I got up, moving out of her way so she could bring her machine over and look at the pups. 

"No, please. Come in." I told her. Sarah shrugged and closed the door. 

"Alrighty then" she said and brought her machine close to Maia, checked to make sure she had all her supplies and turned off the light. She lifted up Maia's shirt and took off the cuffs. Sarah squeezed out some gel onto her stomach and pressed the imaging wand on Maia. Sarah, still paying attention to her screen, moving the wand around and pressing a button on her machine to capture what she was seeing. 

"So, who's the lucky man? Daddy to be?" She tried to break the ice. Dean and I hesitated as she snapped more pictures. 

"Uh, we're not sure, exactly." I said rubbing my thumb into my sweaty palms. Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Well, no worries. I'm sure you'll find out soon." She told us before making an excited gasp.

"Why hello there little kumquat. See, right as rain." She turned the monitor screen so we could get a better look. I could just make out the outline of human features, so tiny but definite. I had to remember to take a breath in. Dean spoke up next.

"Isn't there supposed to be two? Where's the other one? I only see one circle...thing." Dean struggled to find the proper name for placenta. 

"Oh, you mean placenta? The other one is in there. Let me just scoot on over here. There we go. It's common for twins to have separate placentas, most people get scared when they don't see another pup right next to the first one. but it's perfectly normal. Hmmmm, how far along did you say she was?" Sarah said, concern showing in her voice as she hovered over the second pup, visibly smaller than the one we just saw. 

"10 weeks." Dean and I said simultaneously. 

"What a funky dunk. You, little walnut are supposed to be the same size as your _womb-mate_. Hehe sorry I don't get to make that joke often. There's plenty of room to grow and it's still early so I don't know why there's such a size difference. Pup A, the kumquat is the proper size. But, Pup B, looks like it's stuck in week 7. Has your mate been eating properly?" She asked.

" Actually, no. It's hard for her to stomach most foods. This isn't her first pregnancy and it's way _different_ from her last one. the vomiting is ruthless. Today we went to the store to shop for foods she could eat. when we came home we found her.. knocked out." I explained exchanging looks with Dean on occasion.

"Aww that sounds horrible. Well, we'll get her some pills that will help with the nausea. Little Walnut needs to grow big and strong like your brother or sister. I'll get these images to the on-site OBGYN asap. She'll know more about why this is happening and will explain it in detail. Alrighty Momma all done. You need to wake up though. Do you guys want a copy?" Sarah asked wiping the gel off our mates' stomach. Sarah put the cuffs back on and turned the light back on, making me wince from the sudden brightness. 

"Yeah we'll take a copy." Dean said. 

"Sure thing. No problem. Congratulations, sirs." she told us as she left. I got back up and moved to my side when the door closed again. we sat there for about an hour before the doctor came in.

* * *

**Dean:**

All these waiting games were killing me. I need straightforward answers but most of all I need Maia to wake the fuck up. I thought just hearing the different heart beats scared the shit out of me. Seeing the size difference made me want to break something in the room. Thankfully the doctor who came in to talk to us sounded like she was a no-nonsense chick. I was thoroughly fed up with Sarah and especially that Hugo bastard. 

The Doc came in and sat in between Me and Sammy, at the foot of Maia's bed. 

"Hi, I'm Dr. Jennifer Janey. I saw the pictures. And there is one thing that comes to mind if my calculations are correct. You guys are the threesome right?" she introduced herself briefly and shook our hands, pretty firm for a woman, must be an Alpha. A flash of annoyance came over me as I stood leaning over Maia's bed railing. My ass was aching from being numb, sitting all this time.

"You know how wrong that sounds, right?" I told her.

"Sorry, word travels fast here, especially with Hugo- the-Gossip-queen. Sorry about him. Look I don't want to beat around the bush here. I know what that mark means. How much of a time gap was it when you three had sex?" A chill ran up my spine making me squirm a little. I hate this mark making everyone think we screwed Maia at the same time. Ugh. Sammy spoke up first.

"Uh. Okay. I had sex with her first." he scratched the back of his head, he was embarrassed to talk about this. 

"Did your knot lock?" She asked shamelessly. Sam started to blush but nodded. Dr.Janey made a mental note before swiveling in her chair to face me.

"Later that night, I screwed her too. What does this have to do with anything?" I asked wanting to replace the word screwed with raped. I had no control over my black-eyed self. I just didn't care, I stole what I wanted and what I wanted I got. I frowned remembering the bruises I'd left on her. 

"Knot?" She asked. The question snapping me out of my deep thought process. 

"Yeah, more than once." I said. She looked at me more intensely.

"Alright, I lost count once I hit five." Confessing something that Sammy didn't even know yet. he gave me a pissed off look realizing just how rough with Maia I had to be to get to that point.

"the truth shall set you free. Although rare, there's a condition that happens when two different males, have sex with a heated Omega in a short period of time. It's called Hetero-paternal Superfecundation." she paused to make sure we were following.

I leaned over the rail more, "Did you just quote Mary Poppins?" 

"Hetero-what?" Sam asked equally confused. If Brainiac didn't know what she was talking about then this had to be extraordinary. She exhaled getting aggravated with us.

"No. It's called Hetero-paternal Superfecundation. When you had sex the first time, an egg released like normal, your swimmer attached itself to that egg, making Pup A. later that night, your mate was still _fertile-myrtle_ when you, had sex with her. She released _another_ egg and _your_ swimmer attached itself to it, making Pup B." she explained looking both of us in the eyes and switching her eye contact between Sammy and I as she talked.

"The pups inside your mate right now are half siblings. Two differently fathered pups in the same batch, essentially." she ended.

"Holy crap. I'm a father." Sam said, shock clear on his face. And so am I, _again_.

"How does this explain the different sizes? And why won't our mate wake up? Is she, _sick_?" I said needing to sit back down. 

"That's what I'm stumped on. I'm sorry I don't have all the answers. Somethings just happen. You two look exhausted. Why don't you grab yourselves something to eat at the cafeteria and think things through? Hopefully your wife will be awake by then. Congratulations, guys." She said as she shook our hands again and left. I rubbed my forehead and sighed. Why does the weirdest shit always happen to us? I kissed Maia's hand again and headed for the door. 

"I need some fucking pie. You comin'?" I asked Sammy staring at Maia's stomach for a moment. Sam didn't answer me but stood up anyway. Maia doesn't look like she's going to wake up in the next thirty minutes. we'll eat and be back in no time. 

* * *

I finished my slice of pumpkin pie mulling over the Docs words. Two pups inside her with two different fathers. I'm excited to be a Dad again but I can't help but wonder who's is the weaker one? That terrifies me. What if it dies? Walking back to Maia's room I overheard an obnoxious conversation and recognized it to be that ass-hat Hugo. Good he's on lunchbreak. My time to give him a face-lift. I started to walk closer to his direction, Sammy tagging along but not as invested as I was. I shoved my hands in my front pockets, acting casual.

"I know right? Have you heard about the admission in room three? What a circus show! I mean they're brothers and that omega's pregnant with both their pups at the same time! What a typical Omega _whore_. How much of a _slut_ do you have to be, am I right?" Said Hugo to one of his co-workers. On the inside I was boiling but I kept my composure as best as possible. 

"Hey, Hugo, right? We need to talk." I took the collar of his blue scrubs and heaved him out of his chair. the Beta gave a whimper. Sam heard what he said too, patting Hugo on the back and whispering something in his ear.

"You're going to choke on those words, asshole." He told him. 

I pushed him out of the double doors, sending his worthless ass to the pavement where he belonged. Sam picked him up holding his head up for me to swing.

"So Hugo, what did you call our wife again?" I asked cracking my knuckles. He whimpered.

"I didn't mean it, honest! You two have a wonderful mate. A real peach." He tried to weakly defend himself.

"C'mon, nobody likes liars. 'Course you meant it. Say it Beta, let me hear it again. Now!" I rose my voice and he flinched.

"I called her a whore and a slut." His voice disappeared cowardly at the insults but it was more than enough for me. He yelped like the pussy he was when I cracked his nose. I gave him another on for good measure. Sam threw him to the ground, not being worth the effort to beat. I leaned over in his face. 

"Good Beta. Stay Beta. If I see your ass around her room again, I'll make sure you need a follow up with your dentist, alright?" I told him. He nodded fervently. 

* * *

That was a fun let off of steam but worry still festered in the back of my mind. We made it back to Maia's room when I saw Sarah in there with her, the tech from earlier. Maia's stomach was exposed and Sarah was mumbling something to it. Major red flags. 

Sam and I entered her room, trying to catch Sarah off guard. Sam closed the door behind us making her jump. What the fuck are you up to, little weasel? She turned around trying to recover Maia's stomach. 

"Hi guys. Back so soon?" she asked. 

"Oh that's not how this works, bitch. Don't act like we didn't just see that. why are you here?" I am done with everybody's shit today.

"I thought I forgot something. but I didn't so I'll leave." she said shuffling her feet. When Sam reached for her, she held out a hand, pinning us to the walls behind us. She slowly pulled Maia's shirt up, revealing her small bump. I couldn't break free.

"I should call DCF on you two. Abusing your child while it's still in the womb. How cruel, even for a gal like me." she blinked her eyes, black as coal. Demon. _Fuck_. 

"I expected you to catch on more quickly, Dean. I guess you really do love this Omega-harlot. Aww it's alright guys. She's in better hands now. I mean have you ever seen such a beautiful piece of Hell?" She caressed Maia's stomach and bent down, kissing her flesh. 

"Get your filthy hands off her!" Sam and I interjected simultaneously trying harder to break free, but nothing let up.

"I'll make sure little walnut grows nice and strong. For behold darkness shall cover the Earth. As the old dick used to say." 

"What does a demon want with our mate?" Sam asked in an attempt to distract the black-eyed bitch. It was working. Sam and I were able to pry our heads away from the wall.

"You _Alphas_ can be so thick-headed. She's carrying the world's first were-cambion. Sired by a Knight of Hell. The intense pregnancy symptoms, the difference in sizes, the incapacitated 'Mega. Hell, I bet your angel hasn't been able to heal her either? That's why she's here. I'll make sure your pup gets proper care. Momma needs to down gallons of demon blood to catch up. Congratulations, suckers." Sarah touched Maia hand and vanished Maia disappearing with her. 

My and Sam's body's fell to the ground, being released from the demons grip. NO NO NO! this can't be happening. She's gone?! How did I not see this coming? Of course knotting Maia when I was south of the border would end up like this. This is my fault. it's always my fucking fault! I put my fist through the drywall. She's gone, because of me. Her life is in jeopardy again, because of me. Sam's pup is in danger too. I took the nearest chair and broke it over the corner of a wall when Sam's phone rang. What the _fuck_ could it be now?! he answered, my chest was heaving and I ran my hands through the back of my hair.

Sam's eyes widened, he put it on speaker so I could hear too.

"Fret not young Anakin, Padme is safe with me. My apologies about Sarah, Sister-wives. She's new. Really I'm not the villain here. Your sweet little Omega needs some proper nutrients. Ta-ta for now, Papa-Moose and Papa-Squirrel." 

"CROWLEY?! I swear to _fucking God_ , if she's not in one piece!-" the line clicked dead before I could get out another word. I let out a guttural growl, I could feel it in my bloodstream, I was turning feral.

* * *

Maia:

I couldn't smell anything. My whole body was sore so I groaned. My head ached like I had hit it on something. I yanked my arm up to try and nurse my throbbing skull but it wouldn't budge. My eyes opened, light flooding my vision. One of those huge hospital lights was above my head. I craned my neck down to see why I couldn't move off this gurney. Where was I? I was just about to make pancakes for Ros, right? My head panged, making me wince and slam my head back down to the softness below me. 

"Ugh, Dean? Sam? Alphas?!" I called out. I heard distinct clicks of dress-shoes come closer to me. And the scent of whiskey but very different, potent. and not Dean's.

"Try not to squirm, Dear. You'll hurt your pups." Said the voice getting closer. his accent was thick and I didn't recognize the voice. This is bad, very bad. I started to cry, thinking that this was one of Felix's compadre's come for revenge. Wait, pups? How does this freak even know I'm pregnant? And how does he know I'm having two? Or, maybe more? He hovered over me, I squinted my vision focusing. The man smiled back at me eerily.

"Hello, Darling. Pleasure finally meeting you. Dean wouldn't stop talking about you when he went on his hiatus. Crowley's the name, King of Hell. Welcome home."

End chapter 13.


	14. Jane's Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia has a dangerous dependency. Sam, Dean, and Cas think through the predicament. The situation gets hotter than anyone else could have imagined.

* * *

Maia age: 28 appearance: (10 weeks pregnant- no time gap between last chapter.)

Dean age: 35

Sam age: 31

Roslyn age: 3

* * *

Quote:

"Jane says, "I've never been in love"   
No, she don't know what it is   
She only knows if someone wants her   
"I want 'em if they want me   
I only know they want me"   
Jane says. . .Jane says. . ."

-'Jane Says'- _Jane's Addiction_.

* * *

Chapter 14: Jane's Addiction:

**Maia:**

"This is _not_ my _home_. Where am I? Where are my Alphas?!" I demanded. Struggling against my bindings. My claws extended, I'm terrified and I need to protect my pups. How did this asshole know that again? He must be pulling my leg. He smiled back at me, his eyes looking me over, pausing at my belly and then jutting back up to make eye contact. Every instinct in me told me that this guy was very bad news. I need to get free, and get out. If I'm here, where are Sam and Dean? If this freak hurt my Alphas, _By Ares_! I'll start World War three myself.

"You don't need to worry about your lovebirds just yet. First on our list, is making sure you get fed. Now, I do apologize for these, restraints. Let me regain my civility." He extended his claws and broke through the ropes that tied me to the bed. I rubbed at the raw marks they left. I slowly got up from the bed, letting my feet dangle off the edge. But I couldn't go any further. My head combined with the intense wave of fatigue that was washing over me was disorienting. I tried to get off the bed, but it was like someone was sitting on me. I couldn't move, not one millimeter. 

Crowley came up to me and pointed to the ceiling. I craned my neck up, a devil's trap written on it. What? I'm no black-eyed son of a bitch. What was this British asshole insinuating? 

"Confused, Darling? I know. It's not every day, a Knight of Hell conceives a child. I'm overjoyed really, that Squirrel has such an _insatiable_ love for someone like you. The fruits of that fate should be the most powerful creature in recent history. Being only below God himself. And, well, me of 'course. No one overthrows the King." He told me grabbing something from a desk. 

"What the Hell are you talking about, you limey fucker?! I need to go _home_ , to my _Alphas_." I retorted breathily. The fatigue was getting to me, and I felt like I might pass out. He came back into view with a large chalice full of deep red blood. It made me turn my head in disgust. He set the fancy cup next to me on the bed, taking a piece of paper out of his suit-jacket.

"If my word isn't convincing you, then this should." He said handing the paper to me. I flipped it over and looked at it. A sonogram picture dated today at 11:26 a.m. my name in the upper left hand corner. One larger little pup and near it another one but smaller, the both of them separated and nestled in their own fleshy compartments. Reflexively my hand went to my forming bump. That's impossible, how are these pups two different sizes? This has to be photoshopped or something, just a ploy to get me into drinking this crap. 

"You see Darling, this one, is Mooses' little one, I don't care for that one much. However, this one is dear old Daddy, Dean's. Of which is the highest importance that you, chug the contents of that chalice. Otherwise, inevitably it will die eventually. We can't have that, now can we?" he said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What makes you think I believe your lying demon-ass?" i retorted, another wave of nausea overcame me making me close my eyes and focus on breathing, trying not to upchuck. I swallowed once the wave was over and opened my eyes again. Crowley was examining me, quite creepily. 

"Oh, I don't lie. Honesty is the best policy, little Winchester-Omega. You should listen to your body. All that suffering you're feeling now, will disappear once you drink your medicine. Your pup is dying without it. Bottoms up." He said picking the cup up and handing it to me. I took it, staring into the darkened mess. I remembered Dean's eyes, the night we had sex. It really was true wasn't it? Some half-demon baby growing inside me. That had to be the reason behind why I felt this way. I can't let that happen. I can't kill my baby. I don't care if it's half of a Knight of Hell or whatever. It's my child and Dean's, evil is taught. I took a deep breath and glanced at the sonogram picture again. 

On the exhale my lip quivered. I sniffed at the blood, it smelled wonderful. Like a juicy gourmet burger was sitting in my hand instead of this macabre drink. I gulped and took my first sip. The taste was even better. It was the most appetizing thing that has graced my lips in recent weeks. I took another sip and then a large gulp. I took a breath gasping. Why is this so irresistibly good? Isn't this wrong? And then I couldn't stop. I chugged it down 'til the last drop. It felt like warm hot cocoa on a chilly day or satisfying home cooking.

I gasped by the end of it, letting the sensation overtake me. I shuddered it felt so good. I licked it off my lips and threw the cup down on the ground. Fuck you, fuck you for making me do this. Crowley smiled from ear to ear, glad at the result. 

"That's a good girl." He said and snapped his fingers to break the devil's trap above my head. I stood, a little wobbly at first, but recovered quickly. I want more. I need more. As fast as I could I slashed at Crowley's wrist, shredding the fabric of his nice suit and drawing blood. I brought the wound to my mouth and drank him in. The sensation making me shudder again. 

"Bollocks!" He exclaimed not expecting me to do this. He wrapped his fingers in my hair and yanked me off of him. The aching in my head had stopped and the nausea went with it. I thought I'd feel terrible but this was the exact opposite. It was a boost of energy and I felt more alert than I've been in recent months. Almost like I just downed seven cups of coffee. "you're more trouble than I thought. I'll come back for you. Until then, drink up." He vanished before my eyes in a flash. I looked around the room for a little while letting my blood-high sink in. With a groan I heaved myself up, using the bed as leverage. I took the picture from the bed and stuffed it in my pocket. 

I sniffed the air, trying for scents. No threats but I did smell more blood. More of what I wanted. Maybe there are more lower level demons nearby? I carried myself up the steps of an old house. We were in a demon-safehouse of sorts. Awesome, that sounds just great. Walking into the main part of the dingy house I spotted three what I presume to be demons, dressed in black, waiting. I revealed myself. 

They kneeled before me, one of them a little less willing to do so. 

"At your service Ma'am." Said one of them standing. This was beyond weird but they didn't look like they were allowed to hurt me. I need to take advantage of them. I straightened out my back and flipped my hair out of my face. 

"Where are we?" I demanded.

"In a desolate part of Pomona State Park." Said the middle one.

"How far are we from Lebanon?" I asked them. 

"We're 1,609.2 miles from Lebanon, Oregon." That one must be the dumb one. I groaned, maybe this isn't a good idea after all?

"No! Kansas. Lebanon, Kansas you dumbass." I corrected him.

"Oh. Sorry. 227.3 miles. Approximately a 4 hour drive from here." He continued.

"Okay, thanks. Shut up. Come with me, and don't try anything funny." I ordered them. They did as I said and we started walking out into the forest. i have no idea where to go. There are no trails around, just dense timber. I inhaled the scent of nearby pine trees. Sam. I need you, I need Dean too. My Alphas. _Oh Gods. What have I done?_ I just drank demon blood and i have three more suckers to drink from. 

We wandered through the forest for a while before I had to stop. The sunlight just barely able to poke through the canopy of trees. I listened to birds fly effortlessly from branch to branch. They still amaze me. I groaned, rubbing my bump. I'm so sorry, my babies. My body started trembling and I felt feverish. I knew what I needed. One of the demons, who was the chatty-Kathy of the group and didn't stop talking about how he became a demon, left over from the Salem Witch trials. He'd had a ball in the 60s and 70s, apparently. He preferred the name Fredrick. He was also the most gullible and unconditionally loyal, which was great for me. Fredrick was the daft-demon who gave me the wrong Lebanon. At least he didn't give me the country, that would have sucked and made me even more irate.

He came over to me to check on my condition. The other two demons stopped walking and stayed out of earshot, I watched the reluctant one, the female her name was Abigail. I need to keep a close eye on her. She's one of those stab-first-ask-later ones. She was not having a good day on the job, protecting a newly pregnant and ailing carrier of pretty much the Anti-Christ. 

"Are you alright, Ma'am?" Fredrick asked looking me over. I panted trying to catch my breath against the trunk of the Pine I was resting on. My vision was starting to go blurry. I gulped, I'm so thirsty. 

"Bring me the other one, not Abby." I ordered him and without a blink or flinch he did it. Willingly offered up his demon partner to the slaughter. Brought him to the wolves, literally. Fredrick made him kneel and Abigail watched from the distance, her eyes intent on my actions. My claws dug into the bark of the tree. I don't want to, but I have to. Not that I have any sympathy for these scum, I just don't like getting my hands dirty. Fredrick held the demon by his hair and exposed his jugular. I need to make this as quick as possible, before I pass out again. I lunged forward and took his neck in my fangs, drinking him mercilessly until I had my fill of the sweet red warmth. Abigail never took her gaze off me, and I knew she wanted revenge. I didn't think demons could die from something as trivial to the creatures as blood loss. But my midday snack was off to see the wizard by the time I was done.

With a new burst of energy I commanded Fredrick again, " let's keep going." I felt so alone in this vast woods with two of the enemy at my side, although I oddly enjoyed Fredrick's storytelling as a distraction. It was starting to get dark when i realized i had my phone in my pocket the entire time. I tried to see if I could get a signal but that was meaningless. And the phone was dying, out of juice and on 5% battery left. C'mon Sam, I know you have trackers in these things you lovely nosy creep. Please find me before nightfall. I'm pretty sure we're lost. But I kept going, the odd couple tagging along behind me. We probably had about two hours of sunlight left. I didn't let myself cry but I wanted nothing more than to sit down and weep. 

The sun got lower on the horizon and I had to stop again. I was getting overwhelmed by this crazy situation on top of getting thirsty again. I guess my appetite was so strong to make up for all the times I wasn't ingesting demon go-go juice. My chin scrunched up and my lips were quivering again. I set both my palms on my stomach. Fresh tears falling as I let my thoughts race around in my head for a few moments. What if drinking this shit affects Sam's pup? Will it die from this? Will I get black-eyes too if I drink enough of the blood? Will Dean hate his pup before it's even born? Knowing what it is. I wiped away my tears when i heard a thud from behind me, as if someone had fallen. 

I didn't have time to react before Abigail was on top of me with some kind of blade. She jabbed and made contact, slashing my side up close to my ribs. I was not about to let this bitch kill me or my pups. I've been through too much. and I want to live, I've got too many people who need me.in the brawl I saw out of the corner of my eye, Fredrick down on the forest floor, unmoving. Abigail had killed him. Demon knife? I thought. 

I was able to pin her against a tree and take the blade out of her hands. I guess when your backs against a wall even an Omega can kick some ass. Plus the demon blood probably was a help. I pinned her wrists up against the bark, so that when I bit her she didn't get any ideas. I took the flesh of her neck in my fangs, drinking sloppily. I made sure to make this one painful for her. No one comes between me and my kids. She wailed, the sound echoing out into the denseness of the trees. I couldn't get enough of the stuff. It tastes like candy, burgers and fries, chicken noodle soup, and everything like that. The good comfort food that you couldn't wait to dig into because that casserole has been in the family for decades and you still don't know how 'Aunty-Mae' makes it. I heard some movement from my right but I was still drinking and didn't want to be disturbed. 

Abigail has been limp for a few minutes, it's harder to hold her up and chug at the same time. the footsteps got closer and Pine and Whiskey hit my nostrils. Dean's sweet whiskey, not the bitterness I had smelled in Crowley's scent. I stopped drinking, and was starting to get sick from how much I drank. I threw her worthless carcass down to the ground. I didn't want to see my Alphas like this. This monster that I thought I was. I turned anyway, knowing there was nothing to hide from my two Love's. They looked shocked and cautious but otherwise very happy to see me, awake and standing. 

Abigail's blood stained my lips and dripped down my chin. They got closer to me, putting their weapons away. I was crying in no time. I was so afraid of rejection. 

"I had to do it. I had to! I had to save...my _baby_." My hand went to my belly again as Dean came and hugged me tight. His whiskey strong and filling up my lungs. Dean shhhed me and kissed my cheek.

"It's okay. It's okay." He repeated. Sam came up to us and wiped Abigail's blood off my face. He kissed my forehead. 

"We know. You did what you _had_ to. Don't blame yourself for that." Sam said. Dean moved a little out of the way so Sam could have a better look at me. Together they tenderly touched my tummy and kissed their claims. Sam lifted my shirt shamelessly to examine the slash Abby gave me. He growled at it, upset that some punk ass demon hurt me. When he licked it I winced, until pine filled my bloodstream, warm and natural. They took me by the hand and we walked to the rest of the two mile hike to the Impala. It was dark by the time we got in. Sam drove this time.

Dean lay on the back seat and tapped his thigh, "like old times, come rest." He said. I curled up with him, nuzzling my cheek into his chest, just below his chin. It's practically a four hour drive home. On the ride over, his hand never left my stomach. I would have liked to known what he was thinking about. I would have liked to sleep since the Impala is the perfect place to sleep when your safe in your mate's arms and since driving the Impala is akin to riding on a cloud. But the demon blood kept me awake and jittery. It was around 11p.m. by the time Sam opened up the passenger side door for me to get out. 

I was panting again, light headed, my headaches had returned, I was sweating, and nausea was back with extra bite. I stood and the world was moving beneath my feet. I bent over and puked, some of it getting on Baby's tire. I wiped the excess off my mouth, onto my sleeve. Dean came around to my side, the two of them stared at me for a moment. 

"Ugh. Sorry about the car, Dean." I apologized. I lifted my head and tried to take a step but as I did, my knees buckled. Someone caught me and pressed me against his chest, Pine. Sam. My head was throbbing against my skull, constant and unwavering. I groaned into my mate's chest, grabbing his shirt to pull it down to me, taking in his scent. Little relief, but I'd take a little over none. 

"Hey, I've got you. It's alright." Sam's voice echoed into my body reverberating against his chest. It was soothing.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can walk." I said to the both of them. 

This didn't feel like heat, after all It's impossible to have heat when you're pregnant. But the body aches and the fevers reminded me of heat waves. I'm so thirsty. Sam took me inside and lay me down on our bed. Dean was still up and about, looking through books and pacing. I wanted him to come to bed with us but, he was preoccupied. It was hard for me to pay attention to anything other than what was in our bedroom, this sickness had a hold of me. 

Sam stood over me and thought about what he should do to help me. He grabbed some fresh undergarments and a change of PJs. I sat up slowly, wincing from my throbbing head.

"Easy, just take it easy." He told me. He took my shirt off and unclasped my bra, forgoing it. Thank the Gods for that, because my breasts felt like they'd been ran through a meat tenderizer. Sam removed my bottom half of clothing and replaced them. He turned on the ceiling fan and tucked me in. He sat on the bed next to me, holding my hand, bringing the back of it to his lips for a kiss. I was trembling. I tightened my grip on his to let him know I knew he was there. 

"Hi Papa bear." I said trying to break the silence. He smiled and chuckled lightly, " Hi. I'm so happy about that. you have no idea." He said. I grabbed Dean's pillow and put it close to my face, needing the support of both my mate's scents. Whatever I was feeling sucked, but I've been through suck-iness before, at least I wasn't in labor. That's all manners of suck. I don't want to think about that yet, but what goes in must come out. Ugh. I could tell Sam was conflicted between wanting to comfort me and helping his brother with whatever the Hell he was doing. I gave him a mediocre smile and let my hand slip from his grip.

"Go, help Doofus. I'll be okay for a while." I told him. He couldn't say no to me, he leaned down and kissed my forehead, sweat beading on it. Before leaving he bent down and kissed my belly. I wanted him to stay but I'd rather him help out that buffoon of a brother of his. They both need sleep so I don't know what they could possibly be up to. Whatever it is must be important. I sighed and turned onto my back, I put both my palms on my stomach, one for each side. I'll have to find a new shape in the ceiling paint, maybe I'll find another bunny, like the one at Bobby's?

* * *

**Sam:**

I sighed as I closed our door. I didn't want to leave, but I figured it was for the best that she needed some alone time for now. I keep seeing her, in the middle of that damned forest, with blood on her chin. I know what demon blood is like first hand. A nasty combination of need, desire, and power beyond belief. I could have stopped any time I wanted, not that stopping was easy for me considering demon blood is just about the worst drug out there. But Maia has no choice because of Dean's pup. 

I joined my brother in the library, already stacked multiple books out on the mapped table. All of them on demons and demonology. I sat down and grabbed a random book. Dean stood over the stack he collected, scanning through the titles. He sat down and started to read one from the beginning. I picked out a random one and skimmed through it finding not much on demon conception. After a while of agonizing silent reading only the flapping of pages did Dean slam his book shut and cast it to the pile. He let out a big sigh and closed his eyes. 

"Cas? We have a problem, don't bring Ros. Not yet. We need your help man." He prayed. It was a definite rarity to see my brother pray to anything, he doesn't like doing it really. He must think it sounds more like begging. By the time Dean sat down and scooted his chair in, Cas was standing at the head of the mapped table, light flapping echoing could be heard. 

"Why did you have me take Roslyn? We played Hide-seek for hours. What's wrong?" The angel asked, worry clear in his deep blue eyes.

"Glad you asked, you're gonna have to take a seat for this one." Dean said a bit of pep in his voice, he was scared at what Cas might tell him. Castiel looked to me for confirmation and I nodded.

Cas pulled up a chair and folded his hands in on each other, waiting for us to explain the events of this terribly busy day. 

"Maia is pregnant, super pregnant." Dean said the best he could, not remembering exactly what Dr. Janey told us. Cas looked confused.

"Her pregnancy is no surprise to me. Is that why you called?" Castiel asked getting a little aggravated. 

"Ugh, we've had a long day. No. When we came back to the house this morning, Maia was out cold. That's why Dean had you take Ros. We took her to the e.r. and she wouldn't wake up. They looked at her and she's having twins." I stopped momentarily. 

Cas furrowed his brow, "that's a good thing isn't it?"

"Well yeah, except they have two different fathers." I continued. Cas looked more confused.

"Whom?' He asked. Dean and I sighed and looked at each other, we pointed to the other and gave Cas a look, hoping he'd catch on. The Angel's facial expression relaxed.

"Both of you? Well, that's an idiosyncrasy if I ever heard one." He said.

"That's not all, because Maia and I had sex when I went dark-side... my kid is..." Dean started to explain. Cas sighed and closed his eyes. 

"A cambion." we sat there in silence taking in the word and it's weight. A spark of hope lit within me as I remembered a case we worked on years ago, involving a cambion.

"Hey, do you guys remember Jesse Turner? The practical joke kid. His mother, uhhhh. Julia! Julia Wright." I said the memories coming back to me.

"He turned me into a doll, yes I remember that." Cas said. 

"He turned out to be alright. And Julia survived after Jesse was born." Dean pointed out.

"Yes, but. Dean, he was conceived by a low level demon. it's possible that the demon was letting Julia live so he could have a host to fall back on. With your knightly status, I don't know if Maia'd survive the birth. Especially since having Roslyn was so hard on her." Cas spoke truthfully.

"Don't. Don't you say that to me. There has to be a way. There's always a way." Dean said shoving the bleak possibility away from his mind. I can't lose her either, not now. Not when I finally was able to claim her. I took in a breath thinking of another problem.

"Cas, what if Dean's pup, kills mine? Before both of them are born?" I asked looking to him for advice.

"Anything is possible in this situation. We just have to monitor her. How is Dean's child able to survive though? She isn't possessed. all the mothers I've known to produce Cambions have all be possessed from conception until birth." Asked Cas shifting in his chair.

"That's the thing. There was a demon that took her ultrasound and we saw that they were two different sizes. Sam's kid is fine so far. But mine was just barely holding on. Weakened heartbeat and everything." Dean stopped, covering his mouth. So I picked up where he left off.

"The demon revealed itself and took Maia under Crowley's orders. He made he drink demon blood to save Dean's pup. We found her in the forest with some demon escorts. Cas, she drank two of those demons dry by herself." I told him worry getting to me.

"Of course Crowley would be interested. The most powerful being to be conceived in recent history, under his grasp. There's no telling what kind of evil he can cause." Cas surmised.

"He's _not_ taking my kid!" Dean interjected. 

"Okay, all this fighting isn't going to do anything. We still have some time before our kids are born to figure this out." I said getting frustrated with all of the talk going on. I need to see Maia. I need to know she's safe and not suffering. 

"All that demon blood must be shocking her system. do you mind if I go and check on her?" Cas suggested. I shook my head, any help we can get, divine or otherwise is fine with me.

"I guess you're right. I'm spent anyway. I'm ready to pass out. I need to be with her anyway." Dean said rising from his chair and leaving on last look at the stacks of books he collected. I led the way, the haze of grogginess taking a toll on me as my feet shuffled into the hallway of bedrooms. I stopped once I heard a distant pain-filled moan. All three of us rushed towards our bedroom. 

I barged through the door first, Cas and Dean not far behind me. The bed was a mess of sweat and body thrashed sheets. Maia was biting my pillow, her face in agony. Her chest heaving, hair disheveled. Her entire body was trembling. It hurt me to look at her like this. I should have stayed with her. Dean and I went to her side, going to our respective sides of our bed. 

"Hi, I love you guys. Please. I need blood. I'm so _thirsty_. I-I feel like my insides are on fire." She confessed through breathy pants. She took my and Dean's hand, needing us. 

Cas came up, " Let me look at you." He told her and hovered his hand over Maia's belly, light came through the angels palm but in a flash Maia took Castiel's wrist. Her claws embedded themselves into his flesh and searing sounds were heard. As if Maia's hands were made of bright orange lava, it glowed. 

"Don't touch them!" she yelled and let go, exhausted. 

"Ah!" Cas exclaimed holding his arm where Maia scorched it. It looked severe enough to be third degree burns. What the Hell just happened? Maia has never had, _powers_ , before. Was the demon blood effecting her that much? Maia moaned again, pressing her head into my pillow and returned to gripping my hand. Her grasp tightened on Dean and I. Her palms were clammy. 

"I'm _sorry_ Cas, I _can't_ let you hurt them. _Please_ , somebody. I need _blood_. And I need my Alphas." She beckoned us. I didn't need any more reasons to help my wife, so I hopped in to bed with her. Her body was so hot, almost like she'd been in a sauna all day. if she's like this now, forget the birth, I don't think she could bring the pups to term. Cas healed his arm. Dean almost dragged himself away from Maia. Maybe he feels obligated to get her the demon blood himself? Maybe he feels like this was his problem to fix?

"Dean, _don't_ _leave_ me. I _need_ you too." Maia said weakly her teeth beginning to chatter. Dean looked conflicted, seeing her like this and wanting to go out and do the deed for her. 

"This is more concerning than I thought. If Heaven finds out about this, they will smite her without a second thought. Ward your bedroom. I'll get her what she needs." Cas volunteered. Dean looked surprised at Cas offering to do such a thing for her. But complied. Cas left with a flap of his wings. Dean left momentarily to get supplies to ward our bedroom against angels. As if having demons after Maia wasn't enough. I tried to comfort her as much as I could. Grabbing a washcloth from the bathroom and pressing it to her forehead. Her face relaxed. At least I wasn't so helpless. her grip tightened on my hand and she started to whimper again. _Cas, please hurry._

End chapter 14.


	15. 4-Non-Blondes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire burning bright, light the way to my dismay.

Maia age: 28 appearance (25 weeks pregnant). {15 week skip from ch 14} 

Dean age: 35 

Sam age: 31 

Roslyn age: 3 

* * *

Quote:

"25 years of my life and still  
I'm trying to get up that great big hill of hope  
For a destination,"

-'What's up,'- _4-Non-Blondes_

Chapter 15: 4-non blondes: 

**Maia** :

At first I wasn't so sure I was dreaming. Everything I was experiencing in that moment felt so real. I saw myself, only not myself, in the Impala, in my seat that I've had for forever with Dean. We were on the road again, like old times. I would help my brother, just this once, since Dad was down and out for the count. Coming back from the woman in white case, Jess' death was the absolute last thing I expected. How it happened was the second least thing I expected. I watched the girl suspended on the ceiling by some unknown force incinerate before Sam's eyes. Distraught wasn't a word for what he was feeling. By the end of it, he'd boiled up a rage inside him that wouldn't be extinguished for many, many years. At that point I knew that what I was seeing, feeling wasn't a dream or a nightmare, but it was Sam's memories. More bonding of the soul. 

I wanted to wake up. I wanted it all to stop but it didn't. A few years passed after Sam's death. And I'd been chugging demon blood like no tomorrow with Ruby at my side. Doing hellish work for a righteous purpose. Thinking that this was my calling and I was finally making something of my demonic curse. It felt liberating to be doing something with all this hurt, saving possessed people without killing the host. That has never been done before. But all that power was like a visor pulled over my eyes. Not realizing Ruby had been playing me the whole time just to release Lilith from Hell. He'd started the Apocalypse, he felt so, so, sorry for it. He felt like the biggest schmuck alive. I saw how Sam sacrificed himself for Dean, his last hoorah. The one thing he could do to make something of his curse and send Lucifer packing into the cage with him. Two brothers destined to fight to the death, Michael and Lucifer. Sam and Dean, their vessels were destined to do the same, but Sam broke that and spat in its face. The last thing I remember before waking, was the fires that Lucifer had been torturing Sam with in the Cage. 

I woke with a start and a scream, my body engulfed in a layer of sweat. Sam jolted awake from my screaming. I stared at my hands, just seconds ago they were aflame. I took s few gasps before the bedroom door opened. Dean coming through in his grey robe, alerted by how i woke up. 

"You okay? I heard you scream." Dean said walking into the room. Sam was rubbing my back and put my head against his nape. 

I nodded, "Yeah, just a nightmare. Sorry for the false alarm." I said trying to dissuade my first husband. I needed to talk to Sam about what I just saw. 

"Hmmm. Sorry sweetie. I'll make you guys breakfast." He said. I waved a hand. 

"Okay, thank you. No rush. I need a bath. Sam, do you mind joining me?" I asked. He kissed my cheek. 

"No, not at all." He said and got up from bed. Dean smiled and closed the door giving us some privacy. I got myself up and Sam rummaged through a dresser to find another change of pajamas for me to wear after our bath. He grabbed a towel and a quick change of clothes for himself also. 

I rubbed at my enlarging stomach. Feeling some discomfort. Hi there little ones. Sorry if I woke you two. Sam came over and placed a kiss on the Pink Floyd shirt I was wearing, on the top of my bump. 

"You feeling okay? Pups giving you any trouble?" He asked. 

"Mmmm. They stir around a lot. Makes me nauseous." I confessed and gave him a weak smile. Since I'm having twins, I look more pregnant than usual. Can't wait to see what i can expand to once i get to the end of this. Reminds me of Veruca Salt, swelling into a blueberry colored oddity. 

I led the way to the showers where there was a large garden bathtub. Sam towering behind me. I feel like crud, since I'm unable to do most things solitarily. Both Sam and Dean say they don't mind at all. But I just wish I could take some of their load off. 

Sam undressed himself and I couldn't help but stare down. My cheeks burning, blushing. I stood on my tippy toes for a kiss. He bent down and embraced my stomach, giving me a kiss. I let my tongue explore inside his mouth. He moaned into my soft lips and pressed into them a little harder. 

He let his hands slip under my pajama pants and grab two fistfuls of ass cheek. Damned if I didn't love his touch. He abandoned my butt and took off the pants and underwear in one fell swoop. I braced myself on his firm shoulders to step out of them. 

"Horny, preggers." He chuckled. And hooked his fingers around my shirt, taking it off, leaving the surface of my skin cold from the thin layer of sweat that was now cooling from the a/c treated air. He turned on the faucet and brought all the toiletries near the tub, both his and mine. 

"I can't help it, you know all the right buttons to press." I told him. The water was warm and he stepped in first, guiding me into the blissful water. He washed my long hair applying expert pressure to my scalp. My chronic headaches weren't getting any easier, so needless to say Sam's touch was turning me to jell-o. 

"Mmmmmm. That feels ugh, soo gooood." I said with all the fluency of a drunkard. He chuckled and grabbed an oversized cup that he uses to dunk in the bathwater and rinse off. 

"Glad I could help, Love. Close your eyes." He ordered. I held my breath a bit and closed my eyes feeling the warmth wash over me and send the suds away. He washed my body with a washcloth taking careful care of my breasts aware of their tenderness. He cascaded down to my belly, rubbing soothing circles into it. I stood so he could finish the rest of my bottom half. 

I was done and sat at the opposite side of the tub watching him clean himself. He shampooed that luscious mane and conditioned it. I took turns filling the designated bath cup and rinsed out the products. I liked doing that. It was oddly fun for me. He finished washing his body and he sat up against the side of the tub. Each lomg arm of his strung out against the tub edge. 

I took this opportunity to but my back against his chest, laying into him. I sighed, this was perfect. He took his hands to caress my stomach, not letting them leave. He was thinking about something. 

"Sam?" I asked, ready to talk to him about my nightmare. 

"Hmm?" He asked giving my belly another tender stroke. 

"John was an asshole, but he did the best he could. I saw... Lucifer, what he did to you. And your sacrifice. Don't feel guilty for what you couldn't control, sam. The demon blood. What you were turned into, forced to become. That wasn't your choice. You were just a pup." I said almost about to cry. 

"Is that what you dreamt of? Thank you. That means a lot, really." He said, hiding his emotions. 

"The last time this happened, I soul-bonded with Dean. Saw his times in Hell too. Did you see my time in the Mill?" I asked. 

"Yeah. I saw it. Wish I didn't. I'm glad I offed that Felix dick." 

"Thank you for that, Sam. That was so nice of you." I told him. 

"My pleasure. It was the least I could've done, to protect you and Roslyn." He replied. I sucked in a breath and winced sending my head back into his collarbone. 

"Ooooo. Someone is rowdy today. Ow." I said. Even though my eyes were closed I could feel his hazel orbs staring at my pained expression. He let a hand feel around for the kicking. 

He found it, a bright smile crossed his face. " I can't get enough of this." He said content with the sure sign of life. 

"Mmhmm. I just wish they'd leave my organs be. Mmmm I think I smell bacon." 

"Let's go eat." He said with a smile in his voice standing with a thrash of the tub water, making sure I got out without slipping. He pulled the plug on the drain and went to get a towel to dry me off. I covered my arms, hugging myself, trying to warm up. He came back, hair dripping down his back and chest. He toweled me off and helped me put the change of fresh pj's on. 

I stayed in the room while he dressed himself. Before I exited the shower room I gave my belly a rub. He wanted to do the same and did so underneath my shirt. 

My headaches were returning along with the nausea. Sam noticed. I could feel a slow smoldering from within me. 

Sam kissed his claim mark. 

"Mmm. I need a little more than just food. Are we stocked up?" I asked. Sam had a sad look on his face giving me those infamous puppy dog eyes. 

"Yes we have blood." He said. 

Sam followed me into the kitchen and waited for me to sit down. He grabbed a small bottle of the good stuff from the back of the fridge. Handing it to me with a glass of water. Dean gave me a plateful of bacon and a side of buttered toast. 

I rubbed my stomach, back and forth, breathing in and out. I don't know which to have first. Cas came in and sat next to us. Dean followed after he turned off all the burners and brought his own breakfast. 

I uncapped the bottle and took a swig. It was delicious but I had to drink it slow if I wanted to keep my normal breakfast down. 

I was able to finish the food without puking this time. Taking swigs of water in-between helped. Dean didn't take his eyes off me as I ate. Being very interested in my state. 

"I think we should get the pups looked at today. But we're not going back to that hospital." Dean said putting his fork down on his plate with a clink. 

I rested my head against Sam's arm, trying to let my nausea pass. "Then who are we going to see?" I asked genuinly curious to see what he suggested. 

"There's a guy that used to patch up Dad every once and a while. He knows about monsters and stuff so that's not an issue. He did a favor for me a few years ago too." He explained. 

"We'll have to pack some bags he's a bit of a drive away." Dean furthered. 

"Okie Dokie.. Artichokie." I gave him a weak smile. I didn't feel good today. The body aches were gnawing at me. Hopefully eating breakfast would make these two rowdy pups settle down in there. I waited for Sam to finish, whatever he was eating, since he doesn’t really eat meat, some weirdo health nut fad. I however don't think I'm ever gonna give up meat, there's just nothing like it. I wonder how far away this place is? At least I get to sleep in the back of the Impala. Once Sam was done eating I got up from the table slow, so I didn't get a head-rush and waddled off to our bedroom to pack a duffel. 

* * *

It was five hours before we pulled into Chinatown. I was three water bottles empty of demon juice by the time we got there. I stared at the surrounding markets and shops, near nothing was legible only a few smatterings of English here and there. We were all huddled on the sidewalk, my mates waiting for me to snap out of my curiosities. I grabbed at Dean's calloused hand, interlacing our fingers. 

"Looks like we're going to a black market. Are you sure we're at the right place?" I asked him with a smirk. Sam's index finger had a hold of my pinky on his side. he was just as leery about this place as I was. Dean sighed and raked a hand across his stubbly face. 

"Yeah It's the right address. I just hope he cleaned up in here since I last saw him." Dean said to no one in particular. Dean leading the way, up into a staircase having just come through some kind of grocery store/ meat market. The man tending the counter buzzed us in and continued to chop up some kind of strange looking meat. I didn't look at that for long, it started to make my stomach churn. Everything was clean and my nose didn't smell any foul odors, so that was a plus. Dean looked relieved to not see grime on the staircase. Maybe it was there the last time he visited? 

Dean sighed and knocked on the last door in the hallway. I gripped both my mates' hands tighter. I was beyond nervous. A scraggly haired old man answered the door, leaving little room between the crack looking through it with a tense eye. Once he realized it was Dean he closed the door for a brief moment to undo the chain lock and opened the door as wide as it would go. 

"Hello again, my boy! Long time no see!" The man clad in a white lab coat hugged Dean a little too tightly. After his hug he cradled dean's face in his hands, giving his cheek a good slap. 

"Not making any more death wishes are we? Oh, and you brought visitors! More than a few, a little one on the way too? You've been busy, sonny. Come on in." The man welcomed us warmly. 

I paused and craned my head in Sam's direction, "Did we drop into a Lemony Snicket novel? 'Cus I'm getting some major Count Olaf vibes from this guy." He cupped his hands over my shoulders, making the goosebumps disappear momentarily. 

"Let's just get this over with." Sam said gulping down some nerves of his own. He pressed me into the room, following behind me. A goth girl with hair adorned in two cobalt colored chopsticks was counting some supplies at the back of the room. _Oh great, Count Olaf has Lisbeth Salander as an assistant._ We must have the wrong address I kept telling myself even as I heaved myself up onto the poor excuse for a hospital bed. I braced my hands on the cushion of the bed, white knuckled. I need to calm down, I need one of my Alphas scents, right now. Dean noticed my actions and took off his outer layer giving it to me, to huff. 

I took it in as fast as my lungs could, that seemed to quell me for now. 

"Hmmm, Omega, right? Interesting. Never seen one in the wild before, much less one with a pup." He said passed the rim of his glasses. This guy gives me the creeps, is this seriously the best Dean can conjure up? The man scooted around in a rolling chair to take a better look at me. Adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose, he took a mental note of my two claim marks. 

"Two claims, curious. Who's the other Boleyn girl?" He asked with a smirk. Sam cleared his throat and shifted his feet. The Doctor turned in his chair to face Sam, a towering monolith over the man. 

"Oh, sorry if I was rude." He gave my mate a smile. I could tell Dean was getting impatient. 

"Look, Rob. Uh. I don't remember what it's called, Sammy a little help." He said snapping his fingers trying to remember the exact scientific term. 

"Hetero-paternal Superfecundation." Sam pronounced the correct scientific term for what exactly was growing inside me. My two little ones. The doctor's unruly eyebrows rose in surprise. 

"Oh! How interesting. A real rarity. I knew you were special, Dean." He said. My love rolled his eyes even at his compliment. At this new sudden exciting news the doc wasted no time whirring up his machines and preparing his instruments. For once I would not like to be prodded like cattle. I think this is going to be the last time I have children. I don't know, I'm not so sure about that, but I know I don't want to turn into the Octomom. I fumbled with the fabric of my shirt, I was nervous again. Sam grabbed my hand, noticing my discomfort. I gave him a smile. Dean pulled up a chair next to his brother, waiting to see what the screen held. 

I closed my eyes, waiting for the result, my grip tightening on Sam's hand. The doctor seemed to have an Aha moment. "Well, would you look at that. Two healthy... boys." He announced. My eyes opened staring at the ceiling, my favorite hobby. I almost was afraid to look at the screen. Boys? Plural? Both of them were boys. That made me happy, Sam and Dean even more so. Sam started to cry silently. With all he's been through, he never thought he would get to this point. Dean to my surprise also started to get teary eyed. He nudged his younger brother's shoulder in response to his own emotions. I was so relieved to see them practically the same size. _You, grew didn't you? My sick boy._

"Be a man, quit cryin'." He said semi-angrily. Sam wiped his tear and shoved him back. 

"As if! You're crying too. Don't deny it." Sam said to Dean. The doctor laughed a bit as he printed out the picture for us to take home and turned off his machine, wiping the weird gel off my belly. 

"You two fight like an old married couple. All of this has peaked my interest, Dean. But I'm no fool. What's the catch? Why didn't you go to some other people. I know I'm your last resort." He stated over the rim of his glasses, his eyes now serious. 

Dean snapped out of his arguing with his brother and rubbed at the back of his neck, now he was the nervous-Nelly. My mate sighed and let his arm come down to his lap. 

"Well, Robert. My kid. My boy, is special. He's half demon, half werewolf. We went to a local E.R. and shit rolled downhill from there. Demons and possibly Angels are wanting to get their grubby hands on him. That can't happen. We're laying low." My green-eyed love explained. 

Robert adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose again. He tapped his chin. 

"I see. So, birth is going to be a challenge. I'll take you up on that offer sonny, but at a cost. I'll need a little extra. As insurance." Dr. Robert negotiated. Dean was surprised that Robert was so forthcoming and even volunteered to do it. Something made me think he might get some notoriety in the monster world for this task. Is that why he wants to do it? Because the situation is so rare? 

Dean stood and emptied the contents of his wallet, cash of course, a $100 bill. Dean snapped his knuckles on Sam's chest, who was in a bit of a daze staring at my belly, daydreaming about his son. "Cash." Dean ordered. Sam grabbed a second $100 dollar bill out of his wallet and reluctantly gave his brother a $50 he kept in a different compartment in his wallet. Bringing the total to $250 dollars in cash, upfront. 

Dr. Robert smiled, "Thank you Sonny, I'll be looking forward to it. Take care of yourself, Missy. Good luck with the boys until I see you again." He said with a big smile on his face, stuffing the bills into his jean pocket. 

* * *

I relaxed my aching back onto the seat cushion of the impala, sitting in the middle. I started to feel feverish again. Dean picked up on this and grabbed another bottle of red-stuff out of the green cooler in Baby's trunk. He joined me in the backseat and made Sam drive home. I spent the drive nestled in Dean's chest, sleeping for the most part. Before Sam drove off I gave my mates' two things to think about. 

"Both of you need to think about, names. And nothing silly, no Luke or Han." I told them. Sam's mouth widened out to a grin through the rear-view mirror. Dean's hand brushed my stomach as a response to my ultimatum. I woke up quite pleasantly to Dean kissing my forehead, to wake me from my Impala rocked slumber. 

We're home, finally. I can go to my nest and grab some of Dean and Sam's shirts to bathe in their scents. My energy level was on the low side. So I did just that, engulfing myself in Pine and Whiskey, for me and the little boys I was carrying. Before I could think of anything else I was fast asleep. Even listening to my two mates argue over names they thought were good was soothing to my ears. 

* * *

A few days has passed since out visit to Dr. Robert. Dean came up with the name Leo. Short, simple, and strong. Sam's decision was Owen a bit more elegance in his choice. I was fine with having near no say in the name choosing this time, since I came up with Roslyn's name. Speaking of, I miss my little girl dearly. Sometimes I go into her room just to be there. But having her stay with Bobby is best until the boys are born. I would die if anything were to happen to her. I can't imagine a demon or angel holding her hostage. I bet Bobby is having a blast with her. Spoiling her rotten. 

My mates' were just finishing up the boys room in a separate bedroom. They've moved out the contents and put two blue cribs labeled with the names they chose on the side. They painted the room blue one night while I was sleeping, so that I didn't go in there and inhale the fumes, wanting to watch my mates decorate their sons' room. My mates switch off, sharing time in caressing my bump, talking to their pups by name, telling them funny stories. It was now around midnight and everyone was still up. Sam had his nose in that pesky laptop of his, reading some article. Dean munching on pizza and watching fail videos on YouTube. Cas just sitting next to them enjoying their company. I was busy gathering candles and putting them on the table next to them. I wanted to press my luck and see how many I could light. I discovered something about my powers from the night previous. 

I was thinking about my little ones when I accidentally set a washcloth on fire. No one was around to notice and I had to stomp it out, quite the challenge when you can't see what you're stepping on. I think I have the hang of it now. With all the candles I can find collected on the library table I cleared my throat and grabbed a long one in one hand for my first presentation. I don't know how my mates or Cas are going to take this. Who're you kidding, Maia? Of course you do. They're going to go bat shit crazy. I took in a deep breath and stood from my chair, clearing my throat to get my packs' attention. Cas was first to give me his focus, wondering and waiting to see what the candles were for. My mates followed suit, Sam closed his laptop and Dean swallowed the mouthful of meat lovers pizza before setting his remaining slice down and rubbing the grease off on his jeans. 

Three sets of anxious eyes set on me, I was beginning to get nervous but I didn't let that stop me. I looked to them, 

"Don't freak out, okay?" That's probably the worst thing I could have said to them. But I focused my energy on the wick. Thinking of heat and more specifically the heat that broiled up within me when I was at the mercy of a fever episode from the demon blood. And in a flash of fire the candle in my hand lit. As easy as if I was sparking a lighter and bringing the flame to meet the wick. But I'd done it with my mind. I smiled at the outcome, magic, pure powerful magic. My mates and Cas had dumbfounded looks across their faces. That dumbfounded-ness turned to worry, and worry turned to near anger. Sure this new ability of mine was shocking but I liked it. I felt it gave me the power I so longed for my entire life. This Omega is finally useful. 

" _Don't freak out?!_ Maia, you just lit that candle." Sam spoke up first. 

"With your fucking, mind. Do you have any idea what this means?" Dean spoke scared out of his wits, and like his seen something like this before. My mind searched through Sam's memories for a second, finding the time he and Sam argued about exorcising demons telepathically. 

"What? What's so wrong about having a leg up?" I questioned my pack. 

"This is no advantage. It's a hazard." Cas concluded. I shook out the flame and set the candle down on the table, a stream of smoke ascending. They were scared, terrified even, but I wasn't I was reveling in it. I _enjoyed_ it. I didn't want my new powers to leave, ever. Forget claws, I was a human blow-torch. How is that not the ultimate defense? No attacker would expect to see flame come from thin air. Just from their looks, I could tell they didn't want me to do this again. I was so angry at them that I could feel stinging heat in the backs of my eyes, tears threatening to spill over. As I walked away, all the candles I set out lit themselves. By the time I reached Dean though I felt very _very_ sick. The world was spinning around me, my head was so light it felt like it might lift off my head and take flight. I felt another much more intense fever crashing into me. 

The sensations culminating and coming to a peak, made me stop in my tracks. Dean was standing, the first to realize my distress. I grabbed onto his wrist, panting heavily. 

"Dean? I don't feel good." My eyelids couldn't stay open and I felt my eyeballs roll into the back of my head. Among that my knees buckling unable to hold my weight. 

* * *

**Dean:**

I caught her just in time. The candles behind us burned wildly, like they did way back when Cas was trying to talk to us the first time. When he burned out Pamela's eyes in that séance. And then the flames went out, extinguished by themselves. Maia's head lolled into my forearm. Her back propped up by my thighs. Murphy's fucking law. 

" 'Mega? Baby, wake up." I told her, scared out of my wits. A lump formed in my throat. Sam stood from his chair, noticing something in the sigils of the Bunker. A blueish white glow engulfing the room in light. 

"Guys? That's not good." Sam said. Cas cursed under his breath, his chair skidding across the wood floor loudly. 

"Angels! Take Maia to your bedroom. I might be able to convince them to leave." Cas said looking at the glowing sigils. I didn't need any more reason for action so I took Maia up in my arms and let my feet guide me swiftly to our bedroom, Sam behind me. I set her down on the bed, still out cold and sweat forming on her forehead. But she was breathing. It just looked like she was sleeping. Sam reinforced the sigils in our bedroom, they too were glowing. 

I should have known better, months ago, when she burned Cas for the first time. Now she's reminding me of Sam a long time ago. Her pyro-abilities scare the ever-living shit out of me. And it looks like she can't control it very well. I touched her forehead, she's burning up. While Sammy finished patching up the sigils, I grabbed a washcloth and a bucket of water and returned to safety of our bedroom. Placing the dampened cloth on her head seemed to cool her down for now. But it wouldn't last, she needs more demon juice. But I want to wait until Cas makes those feathered freaks leave. Frankly, she needs a once over by Cas too. 

It was about forty minutes until the sigils stopped glowing. But neither I or Sammy dared to open our bedroom door. We waited for Cas to knock instead. We heard footsteps and a distinct knock to the tune of Stairway to Heaven. We'd made Cas memorize it as a safety precaution. Hopefully no angels were music buffs. Sam opened the door, and Cas didn't look too good, but he's been worse. Roughed up here and there but otherwise fine. Maia was more of a concern to me in this moment. She was still feverish. Cas took a seat, needing a break, no doubt. 

"They're gone. Six of them. I told them we were vanquishing a reluctant demon, they don't know about Maia's condition, for now." Cas told us. "When she burned me I wasn't so sure, but now I know. These capabilities. They're not hers. Not entirely anyway." Cas tried to explain. Sam leaned against our dresser and crossed his feet at the ankles, shifting his weight to one leg. 

"What do you mean _not_ hers? She lit those candles." My younger brother pondered. I sighed and closed my eyes, bowing my head. _God-dammit!_

"Sammy, he's saying these powers belong to Leo." 

"Dean, he's not even born yet. How?" Sam's thoughts rattled on. 

"With these circumstances, anything was possible. This outcome is no surprise. But Maia needs to keep them under control. The moment she slips up, they will be back and know that I've lied to them, again. It's safe to assume that the more Leo grows, the more powerful he will become. That power surge, could be enough to alert all of Heaven. I'll do the best I can, but I am only one Angel." Cas said, now walking over to Maia and running a glowed hand over her body, lingering over her bump especially. 

Cas released his hand. "Her fever is breaking, Owen and Leo are fine. Expending that kind of energy, uses Maia up like a quickly drained battery. I should accompany you when the time comes to bring her to Dr. Robert, again. Childbirth may be her most difficult challenge yet." 

Cas got up and sighed, " It seems I'm being summoned. Roslyn wants to play Hide-Seek." 

"Cas? Thank you, for everything you're doing." I told him, genuinely appreciated him putting his neck out there for me, Leo, Maia, and us. The angel smiled. 

"I'll do everything in my being for my family, Dean. I thought you knew that?" He healed himself, and fluttered away. 

I wrung out the cloth and re-soaked it, replacing it on my mates' tiny forehead. Sam and I got dressed in night clothes. We returned to our bed and our mate. Now sleeping like a log, her fevers no longer threatening. I stared at the ceiling, wide awake. Unable to escape my dancing thoughts. Sammy too, stayed awake. I had to tell him what was on my mind, or it would plague me through the night. 

"Sammy?" I asked in a hushed tone not wanting to wake Maia, fast asleep on my chest, her legs entangled with Sam's. 

"Hmm?" He asked his head turning in my direction just slightly. 

"I can't lose her. Not ever. She has fifteen weeks left, give or take. not matter how much I think about it. She's gonna die, bloody and in agony." I confessed. 

"You're wrong. There's still hope. There's always hope, no matter how minuscule." He tried his hand at reassuring me that everything was going to work out in the end. I let my hand stroke Maia's shoulder. Sam can't lose her either, he has Owen on the way. Saying what I did, made me feel a bit selfish. I'm an asshole. 

"G'night poetic Bitch." 

" 'Night, Jerk." 

End ch 15. 


End file.
